Ladies and Gentlemen
by LyricalSin
Summary: I had a firm belief that relationships were never worth the trouble, but since fate likes to watch me suffer...It put him on the same train. Based off of the Ladies and Gentlemen drabble from 10 Clicks on a ShiroIchigo Ipod...HichixIchi
1. Before Shiro part I

_Ladies and Gentlemen_

Since I got such positive feedback on the _Ladies and Gentlemen_ drabble from _10 Clicks on a ShiroIchigo Ipod_, I decided to extend it into a story. In an effort to reduce confusion, will combine the _L and G_ song drabble from 10 Clicks, with it's sequel _Satisfaction _into this story when the appropriate time comes. This will ultimately be a Hichi-Ichi fic but they will not meet until either chapter 4 or 5 (they will each have about a 2 chapter background story).

-Neither Bleach or the Songs belong to me.

***From the _Ladies and Gentlemen _series, this is Ichigo's back story...

_I'm too sexy for my love,  
Too sexy for my love,  
Love's going to leave me.  
I'm too sexy for my shirt,  
Too sexy for my shirts,  
So sexy it hurts.  
And I'm too sexy for Milan,  
Too sexy for Milan,  
New York and Japan.  
And I'm too sexy for- _

Digging into my pockets for the singing cell, I laugh silently at my egotistical, cocky boyfriends self-assigned ringtone. "Hey Grimm."

"Ichigo. Look, about dinner, sorry but I can't make it tonight." I saw that coming, so I reply with an impassive "I know." He was quiet for a second before diving into his explanation, "Look, I tried but that jerk Kuchki wouldn't give me an extension for the essay, so I have to write it tonight."

"Well, considering Kuchki gave that assignment out over a month ago, I am surprised he didn't fail you for asking. Anyway, I knew you hadn't started yet so I only made reservations for three."

"You're going without me?" Strangely enough, he sounds surprised, which agitates me. "Yes, this is the third time you've bailed and I am not going to make my friends keep rescheduling because you can't pull your shit together."

"Fine, look I will make it up to you-" "No, don't worry about it. The reason we decided to keep this relationship casual is because we are both really busy. That way we don't have to worry about things like dinner dates or holidays."

"Yeah, I guess so." His response doesn't sound as sure as I'd like it to, which makes me worry. I need to be sure he is not getting too attached. Grimmjow and I have been friends for about a year, and after one friendly fistfight in his living room turned into an intense make-out session, we became friends with benefits. We mutually agreed to keep it casual on the basis that we had no romantic feelings for one another, only lust driven attraction. However, two weeks ago we had sex for the first time. He was ecstatic about being my first and since then, I've noticed subtle changes in his attitude towards me that suggest he might want more. If that is true then I need to break this off before any irreparable damage is done. Unfortunately, I will have to save that conversation for another time.

"Well I need to get ready, Rukia and Renji are meeting me here in an hour. I will see you in school tomorrow, and don't forget we have that math assignment due too." Here it comes...

"Ah! son of a... shit, dammit, thanks Ichi, I will see you tomorrow." He hangs up and I sigh, so predictable.

An hour later, I wave goodbye to my sisters, kick my dad in the face, and head out the door with my friends. For the past week, they have been wanting to celebrate my getting into the medical program. With graduation a week away and time running out, I decided not to push it back anymore. To hell with Grimmjow and his ridiculous procrastination.

Dinner was great and we spent most of the time discussing the future. Rukia is going to school to be an English teacher like her brother, go figure, and Renji decided he is happy with his life as a mechanic in his dad's shop.

Renji picked up the bill, saying pretty soon Rukia and I would both be broke ass university students and that we should save our money. Rukia said that she would pay him back after graduating, when she was a teacher and he was a greasy, oily, beggar.

On the drive home, Rukia and Renji get into a heated argument about whether or not the Chappy rabbit is a suitable obsession for adults. I tune them out in favor of my own sanity and stare out the passenger side window, thinking about all of our futures.

For the first time I vaguely wonder if Grimmjow has plans for the future. Probably something ridiculous like a cage fighter. I know his father is really wealthy and wants Grimmjow to be a cut-throat businessman, but Grimm never really had the same tastes as Aizen. He said that life was more up his brother, Ulquilora's ally.

I am rudely awakened from my thoughts when the car swerved slightly. "Ow! You crazy rabbit obsessed migit, don't hit the driver!"

"Then quit picking on Chappy, you stupid overgrown monkey beast!"

"Could you guys tone it down. I would like to get home in one piece with my sanity in tact." "Che, whatever strawberry." I glare at him "can it pineapple." My request was ignored as a three way banter battle started. Some things never change.

The next day at school was definitely interesting to say the least. It was the start of the last week, which meant finals, turning in projects, and preparing for graduation. After having been up for the entire night finishing his schoolwork, Grimmjow was unsurprisingly sleeping through the first few hours of school. Apparently, he has mastered the art of sleeping upright in class. Just as I was about to throw my pencil at him, the lunch bell rang. He jostled out of his slumber and we headed to lunch together.

"Hey Ichi, you don't have any plans later right? I was thinking that I could take you out tonight ta make up for yesterday." I guess now would be a good time to have _that _conversation. "Didn't I tell you not to worry about it? I mean we're not serious enough with each other to worry about that kinda thing."

He was quiet for several seconds, the hesitation is enough to throw up a red flag in my mind. When we made it to the lunchroom he finally replied, "you really don't want this to go anywhere do you?"

Well shit, "sorry Grimm, but I thought we made that pretty clear in the beginning. Not only do I think we are not right for each other in that way, but I simply do not and will not have time for a serious relationship for quite a while." Damn, I really should have put a halt to this when I first noticed his attitude to change.

To my surprise, he turns to me with a rather large grin, "that makes sense, you wouldn't be you without that stubborn logical streak. To bad that's one of the things I love about ya."

I felt my stomach drop, "Listen Grimmjow, I-" he holds up a hand to stop me. "Ichigo, I understand that there isn't anything I can do right now to change your mind, but you gotta remember that I am just as stubborn, if not more so than yourself. Not to mention that I am more than happy to fight for what I want. You might not want me now, but one day I will come back and fight to make you mine." With that he turned around and walked out of the cafeteria.

Walking over to my friends, I felt dread creeping up my spine at his promise. The only thing I could think was, _what have I done?_

The rest of the week went on without a hitch. Graduation plans were made, rehearsed, carried out and I finally had my diploma. Grimmjow and I were back to being just friends, minus the benefits. I heard the little voice in the back of my head telling me to distance myself as much as possible, but when he asked to remain friends and keep in touch, I didn't have it in me to say no. I figure that I at least owe him that much.

As my short break in between high school and college flew by, I only saw Grimmjow a few times. We hung out and fought once for old time's sake, and we went out with Rukia and Renji the night before I left for my dorm. We all agreed that night to keep in touch and to all meet in one spot at least once a year.

Now I am living in one of the university dorms, and getting ready to devote the next six years of my life solely to the medical program I was accepted into peacefully. Too bad things never work out exactly the way you want them to.

****For those that have read _L and G, _now you know how Grimm fits in to Ichigo's past (though I have a feeling he isn't done with Ichi yet...). The next Chapter will be Ichigo's back story part 2, which will follow Ichigo through most of college. It will not be too long though, for good students like Ichi, college is pretty boring (most of the time). Not to mention I am excited for Hichigo's entrance.


	2. Before Shiro part II

_Ladies and Gentlemen_

_Ichigo before Shirosaki, part II_

****Sorry all, I wanted to have this out earlier, but you can blame cupid. I'm a lovestruck fool. Happy V-day all! Here is your present...

Looking over my notes on the central nervous system with Moonlight Sonata playing softly in the background, I wonder how far in depth the professor will go on the final. Luckily, it seems I remember most of the information he has deemed important on the study guide. Hearing someone shout outside, I turn my head to the window and take a brief look. Apparently, someone decided to start partying early.

Before turning back I take quick notice of my reflection in the window. Huh, Chad was right, it looks as though I haven't slept in days. While the numerous empty coffee cups lining my desk may have done their job in keeping my brain working, they did nothing for my physical appearance. The dark circles under my eyes, my orange hair sticking out in every possible direction while defying the law of gravity, and my overall worn out look will speak the truth to any who see me.

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes, letting the music lull me into light relaxation. My roommate Chad should be back from work soon. I wonder if he will be up for grabbing a bite to eat. The only thing we have here are various types of instant noodles, and lately I have been wondering how long a person can live on pasta without getting scurvy. The door opened, interrupting my thoughts of food. I opened my eyes as Chad entered the room carrying a couple take out bags. Sometimes I wonder if he is psychic.

"Hey Ichigo, I brought some stuff back from the restaurant, hope your hungry." I smile and take the offered bag, "thanks man." I really couldn't have asked for a better roommate, not to mention the restaurant he works at makes a pretty mean burger. Thinking back to a conversation I had earlier with Rukia, I turned to Chad, "Hey, I remember you saying that your grandfather was out of town for the next few months. Would you like to come to Kurakura with me this year? My friends and family want to thank the roommate who has been making me take care of myself the past four years."

He smiled and nodded "Sure, it sounds like fun." We spent the next hour or so working out the schedule and I called my friends to pick a day for our annual hang out session. Chad and I decided to leave for Kurakura on Monday and come back about a week before our primary clinical clerkship starts. We will both be 5th years in Toho Universities medical program, Chad for nursing and me for surgical medicine. Two more years and we will both have our master's, and I can start the Doctorate program for Surgical Medicine.

While the journey seems quite long and painful, the thought of 'Doctor Kurosaki Ichigo' is a promising reward. Chad plops down in his chair and pulls out his notes, waking me from my dream of a white coat and a Ph.D. Re-motivated, I turn to my own notes, one more final to ace before we are free for summer break.

----------------

Before I knew it, I had successfully completed year four and summer break was well underway. Chad and I made it to Kurakura and my family took to him immediately. Goat chin was thrilled to have 'another son' and my sisters politely thanked him for helping me survive. Renji came by and introduced himself about a week into our stay and we worked out the plans for our yearly get together.

Renji started, "Rukia went on vacation with her brother and will be back next week. She said something about wanting to go dancing, but I told her I'd run it by you guys first." Chad didn't seem like the clubbing type but when he said that was fine, I just nodded and gave what information I had. "Well, looks like we will be waiting on Grimmjow again. He got sucked into going on a business trip with his father when break started, and won't be back for another two weeks."

Renji looked mortified "stuck with Aizen for three weeks on business? Damn that really sucks for him. Probably should give him a few days to cool off once he gets back." At the end of the discussion, we settled on getting together the night before Chad and I were scheduled to go back to Tokyo.

The next week went by without a hitch. Rukia came back and met Chad. She seemed very interested in the only person I had taken the time to friend since I left. Chad was a good sport and answered her thousand and one questions without showing any signs of agitation. Hilariously, Renji was quite jealous of all the attention Rukia was giving the gentle giant. You'd think after nearly ten years of pining for the migit, he'd man up and confess. His excuse was some crap like not wanting to distract her from school. Oh well, it's not my job to manage his romantic life so I just tease him a little and let him be.

A few nights before we were supposed to go out, Chad got a phone call from his grandfather saying he was back in Tokyo. So Chad bid his goodbyes to my family, said he'd see me in a week, and boarded the next train to Tokyo. Rukia was a little upset he couldn't join us. Renji was thrilled.

After Chad left, I dedicated the rest of the week to my family. I played soccer with Karin, went to a book club meeting with Yuzu, and even spent a day in the clinic with goat face. Time finally dwindled down to the last day and I woke up feeling a little woozy. Deciding that I was probably just exhausted from all the activity this week I ignored it and started packing for tomorrow.

By the time Rukia and Renji showed up that night, I had everything ready to go for the next day. Grimmjow called and said he would meet us there. His flight had been delayed so he was coming straight from the airport. Before we left, I took one final glance at the mirror to check my attire. Rukia had pretty much dressed me when I voiced that I was comfortable going out in the track pants and large white shirt I had on previously.

She did a pretty good job, the tight red T-shirt accentuated my muscles and brought out my hair, while the faded jeans did wonderful things for my ass. We had to compromise on the pants as she wanted to originally put me in skinny jeans, which are just way too uncomfortable for my taste. After an approving glance, I threw on my black pumas and followed them out the door.

Not two steps in the door of the club and Rukia makes a mad dash for the bar, Renji close behind. Not quite ready to drink yet, I pick a spot on the dance floor and let loose to David Guetta's dance version of _Sexy Bitch..._

_...They say she needs to slow down,_

_The baddest thing around town..._

Moving my hips and feet to the beat, I relax and roll my shoulders, close my eyes and lose myself to the music...

_I'm tryin to find the words to describe this girl_

_without being disrespectful._

_Damn girl! _

_Damn you's a sexy bitch,_

_A sexy bitch..._

I open my eyes when I feel someone put their arms around me and pull my back to their chest. Just as I was about to turn around and bat them off, Grimmjow's deep voice whispers in my ear, "long time no see Ichi. Mind if I have this dance?" Just as I was about to tell him to back up, I noticed several people dancing much closer than they had been earlier, all eyes on me. In no mood for unwanted advances from strangers, I decide to go with the lesser evil, knowing that I will be fielding Grimmjow's advances no matter what I do. I nod once and close my eyes again to get lost in the rhythm. Grimmjow smiles against my ear and begins swaying his body in time with mine...

_The way that booty movin' _

_I can't take no more,_

_Have to stop what I'm doin' _

_so I can pull her close,_

_I'm tryin to find the words to describe this girl _

_without being disrespectful._

_Damn girl!..._

A drink is thrust into my hand and I hear Rukia's voice yell over the music, "you know Grimmjow, you could have at least said 'hi' to us asshole." He laughed and replied, "Yeah, well sorry but someone had to protect the strawberry from gettin' jumped, the way he was dancin an' all."

I turned around and smacked him upside the head. "Don't call me that you ego inflated cookie freak!" I received my own little smack for that, Grimm hated cookie monster jokes. During our exchange the song ended and we decided to vacate the dance floor in favor of the bar. We discussed what all had happened in our lives since we last spoke, and knocked some drinks back in the process.

After about two hours and a very drunk Rukia later, we headed out and grabbed a bite to eat at one of the local 24 hour joints in town. When Rukia sobered up enough for Renji to take her home without Byakuya killing us all, they said their goodbyes and left. Grimmjow threw his arm over the back of the booth behind me and started the conversation that I knew had been coming all night. "You know what I am going to ask, right?"

I sighed and answered, "you mean the same thing you ask every year? Well the answer is the same as it has been for the past four years Grimm. You should really consider moving on." He chuckled at the expected answer before replying, "I told ya Ichi, that won't ever happen. I know ya belong with me, I just gotta find a way to make ya see it. By the way, who is Chad?"

Right, Rukia mentioned that he came to town with me at the bar. Should have seen this coming. "My friend and roommate. Not that it is any of your business but since I know you won't leave me alone about it, yes, he is straight, and no, I am not interested in him." Grimmjow's grin widened considerably. "Good then I won't have ta scare him off ."

That made me think about the possibility and I responded in a heated tone, "you know Grimm, if I were to find someone, and you tried to 'scare them off,' that I would beat your ass, right?" Unsurprisingly, he didn't look fazed at all. "Sorry Ichi, but I've been training almost nonstop for the past four years while you've been locked in with your med books. You won't beat me again." If I wasn't so damn exhausted, I would probably put that challenge to the test. As it stands though, I can barely keep my eyes open so I reply with a simple "che, whatever asshole."

Grimmjow gave me a ride home and I successfully dodged his last advance of the night. Finally I was able to crawl into bed and look forward to a sparse 3 hours of sleep, before heading to the train station for the Eight o' clock to Tokyo.

When the alarm went off a mere few hours later, I felt like shit. Correction, I felt like shit tumbled out of a moving car and got hit by a bus...twice. I wish I could blame it on the lack of sleep, or even the alcohol, but I knew the difference. The thermometer in the bathroom confirmed my suspicions, 101.2 degrees. Not wanting to worry my family, I played the out too late, and tired card when we said our goodbyes.

Boarding the train, I plopped down in a window seat and pulled out my I-pod. I would go to the medical center when I got back to Tokyo. My clerkship starts in a few days and I know they won't let me work if I am sick.

The train begins it's departure and I close my eyes, relaxing to the soothing music of the Fray.

Feeling the train stop, I wake up...wait, I fell asleep? Damn it is a good thing I didn't sleep through my stop, which just so happens to be next. Too bad the sleep didn't seem to help though. If anything I feel a little worse than I did earlier. About 15 minutes later, my stop is announced and I grab my backpack. Standing up I feel a little dizzy but decide I probably just got up to fast. Unfortunately, fate proves me wrong when one step into the aisle, my world spins out of control.

I lose my balance and brace for an impact which never came. Feeling an arm around my waist and a firm grip on my wrist I let out my breath and chance a look up. The quick movement was too much for my head and along with the spinning aisle, black dots begin spotting my vision. The last two things I saw before passing out were the worried golden eyes of the man holding me, and his beautiful snow white hair.

****Yay Shiro! So, yes I said they wouldn't meet till chapter 4 or 5 and they won't (as long as you don't count Ichi fainting into his arms..lol). The next chapter or two is dedicated to Shirosaki's background. Sorry to make you wait, I promise that I am just as excited for their meeting, so hopefully we won't be waiting too long. ;)


	3. Before Ichigo

Ladies and Gentlemen- Shirosaki Before Ichigo

****I know that I said Shiro's background would be 2 chapters as well, but I am only making it one. It simply worked out better this way.

I don't own, bleach or the songs...while Pleasure Harbor might be an actual place, it is a name I just thought of randomly.

Shirosaki, before Ichigo

_I'm an emo kid,_

_Nonconforming as can be,_

_You'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me._

_I got paint on my nails,_

_And make-up on my face,_

_I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs... _

I laugh and pull my phone out of my pocket. The new ringtone I have affixed Ulquiorra with cracks me up every time. If he hates it, he doesn't show it. Then again, he doesn't show much of anything. Once the laughing subsided enough to make intelligible conversation I flip the cell open. "Hey spunky, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Being used to my smart ass comments, he ignores the nickname and replies in his usual impassive tone, "Shirosaki, you were supposed to meet me on the roof for lunch. Has your small brain already forgotten the conversation we had not even one hour past?"

"Nah, don' get yer panties in a twist, I'm just grabbin' some grub. Be up there in a sec." Snapping the phone shut, I grab one of the cafeteria's greasy 'death' burgers, and head up to the roof.

Despite the differences in our personality, Ulquiorra has been a friend of mine for years and probably the only one I will actually bother keeping in touch with after graduation. He never even took the time to make other friends, calling most of the other students "worthless trash."

Guess being ruthlessly picked on as a child had that effect on him. We were both born with the 'gift' of albinism. Being a fighter most of my life, I never really had the trouble he did though. Our father's both enrolled us in a private school, hoping to keep the social damage down to a minimum. We met when I was pounding some kid into the dirt for calling me a demon and trying to take a hit on me.

Afterword, he timidly approached me and asked me to teach him how to fight. When his father found us sparring in the backyard, he invested in private lessons for not only both of his sons, but me as well. Aizen told me I could pay him back by keeping an eye on his son at school. Ulquiorra has "tolerated" me ever since.

When I finally made it to the roof, I looked around but didn't see my pale friend. Not wanting to walk aimlessly around vent shafts or stacks to find him, and seeing an opportunity to piss him off, I pull out my phone and dial his number...

_Candyman, Candyman,_

_Sweet, Sugar, Candyman,_

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night,_

_He really had me workin up an appetite,_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm,_

_There's nothin more dangerous than a boy with charm._

_He's a one sto..._

"If you do not get over here and change my ringtone back, I am going to kill you." Hearing him answer made me laugh even harder. I head to where the sound originated and find him sitting in the corner, back to the wall and a scowl on his face. It only furthers my amusement.

By the time I make it to him the laughing subsides enough for me to talk, "I honestly don't know how you are the top of our class and know how to work almost any computer software, but can't change yer damn ringtone."

"Why would I pollute my mind with such useless information?" He replied, handing me the object of his heated glare. Taking the offered phone, I flip through his tones and put his ringer back on the dull beeping he's had on there since he got the damn thing.

"Hey, you an' Grimm wanna spar tonight?" I ask, biting into my burger. Nothing like a good fight to take away some of the stress from finals. He looks at me before giving a light shrug, "I do not mind, but Grimmjow will most likely be busy with his new toy."

"New toy?" I ask, confused as hell. Normally when Grimmjow gets anything new, like that blue Jag Aizen got him for his last birthday, they hear about it for weeks. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around a lot lately...

"Yes, new toy. A couple months ago, I caught him in a rather compromising position on our living room floor, with an orange headed boy that goes to his school. Since I know Grimmjow can not commit to anything long term, I have simply labeled the boy a toy."

Huh, I guess that explains why Grimmjow hasn't been bugging me for a fight. He's been getting laid. About damn time. I have been tellin' that hot head he needed to get laid for three years. On that note, "I can't believe there is someone out there who can put up with Grimmjow for a couple months straight."

Ulquiorra responded without looking up from his lunch. "They have been friends for quite some time. From what I have seen, the boy is just as temperamental and stubborn as Grimmjow."

I had to think about that a second. If Grimmjow found someone with a personality just like his then... "So...who tops?" I snorted as Ulquiorra choked on his rice, so it looks like he is affected by something after all. He even sounded startled, "how would I know that? And what does it matter to you?" Hmm, that last part sounded almost defensive...Interesting. "Well, Grimmjow is quite the looker. With his personality though I never thought he would be a submissive. If he is though, I think I might make a move." I laugh a little at the though before continuing, "I mean can you imag-" I didn't get to finish as Ulquiorra's rice bowl smacked me in the face.

"I guarantee my brother is not submissive. Aside from that, how many times do I have to tell you that I do not wish to hear of your _exploits, _future included." He looked slightly flustered on the topic.

"Aww, whats the matter spunky? Yer not jealous are ya?" I tease, pulling out my gym towel to wipe his lunch off my face.

He responds with a simple "perhaps" before standing up and heading back to class. To shocked to move, I remain in my spot thinking of a way to avoid the awkwardness that will accompany speaking to him again. "Well shit."

I finally made it back to class about ten minutes after the bell, "Mr. Tensa, so glad you could join us." I ignore the teacher and head back to my seat, shooting Ulquiorra a questioning glance. He seems impassive as always and doesn't spare me another look. Maybe that was just his way of teasing me back? Probably not, but if he is willing to play it off that way then I won't complain. We may have been friends for years, but I had no intention of bedding the guy. I'm not very turned on by the quiet, antisocial type.

Taking my seat, I zone out and think about what to do tonight. I wanted a nice stress-relieving fistfight, but I am suddenly not in the mood to fight Ulquiorra and Grimmjow probably won't be home. Maybe I will just call up one of my many contacts tonight and get laid.

Unlike Ulquiorra, since high school started, I became quite popular among students of both sexes. My thin body became toned and muscled, my arrogance became confidence, and my cockiness became charm. Puberty definitely dealt me a winning hand when it came to maturing.

I decided to have one last pleasure filled night with one of the names on my list, before my high school life ends and I lose contact with all of them. With that thought, the bell rang and I made it my mission to find a partner for tonight.

-------------------

That night I lay in bed thinking about the future. The little brunette I pounded into the mattress left not long after we were finished, saying something about making plans for graduation night. I thought about college, and my father's offer to pay for an apartment close to campus, provided I keep my grades up.

Like Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, I was going to school for a business degree. I know I would like to open up my own business one day, but I have no idea what kind of business I want to run. Hopefully by the end of college, I will have that one figured out. My old man says I should try out a couple different part time jobs, and see if any of those peak my interest. For such a strange old man, he comes up with some pretty decent ideas. Being a business owner himself, he told me that once I find something I like, he would help me with a business plan. Yeah, I got pretty lucky havin' Zangetsu as my dad.

Graduation was lame as could be expected. At least being in a private school meant that we didn't have as many students to go through. From what Ulquiorra told me, Grimmjow's graduation lasted nearly four hours. That would have royally sucked. Once it was finally over, I bid goodbye to the friends I would probably never see again, and told Ulquiorra I'd call him after I got settled in my new place.

That weekend I packed up my stuff and had it moved to my new apartment in the city. From there, I acquired a few part time jobs, and even took a couple modern dance classes at my gym to pass the summer. I spoke with Ulquiorra once every few weeks and learned that he got a place with Grimmjow on the other side of town. I also found out that we would all be sharing a few classes since our area of study was the same.

By the time school started, I had grown accustomed to keeping busy and kept one of my favorite part time jobs to fill the time gap. My nights were spent as a stripper at Pleasure Harbor, a popular bar close to the edge of Tokyo. It was far enough away that my professors stayed unaware, but close enough to make it a quick train ride to and from work.

One night, Grimmjow actually came to work with me, saying he needed to have a drink and unwind. Unsurprisingly, Ulquiorra declined, saying such places were uninteresting to him, and that he would rather stay home and read. Once Grimmjow tipped back a few drinks, he ended up on stage in between sets and began taking his own clothes off. He accepted a job as a stripper later that night and has been my coworker ever since.

The system I had set up lasted well throughout my college career. I tried many different jobs the four years I was in school, but none held my interest like Pleasure Harbor. Probably because I am such a fiend for attention and love the Tokyo night life. By the time I got my degree, I decided that I wanted to own and operate my own night club. My father stayed true to his word and has begun helping me plan for the business. Unfortunately, if I want to be successful I need to make sure and plan thoroughly, which could take years. That in mind, I have taken a full time position at Pleasure Harbor until I am ready to branch off on my own.

Now that I can work days, I have expanded my experience to bartender and waiter as well, though I still strip a few nights a week. I still love the attention and the income provides me with a more than comfortable living. I think I might even be a stripper at my own nightclub when the time comes. Thinking about my future and how I got to where I am now, I drift to sleep for the night.

* * *

_I got a feeling,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night,_

_Tonight's the night,_

_Let's live it up,_

_I've got my mon-_

Groaning, I roll over and smack the alarm clock until it stops. Probably should have come home right after my set last night since I have to work this morning. Oh well, nothing a little coffee can't fix. It is my turn to open up the bar today, and while it doesn't open till noon, I still gotta be there by nine. After I finish getting ready to go, I head out a little early to grab a coffee before boarding the train. The commute takes me straight through Tokyo so as long as I catch the 8:30, I should be safe.

As the train approaches, I down my coffee and toss the cup into the bin. Upon boarding, I grab a rail in the aisle and take notice of a rather attractive man sitting in the seat one row up. He is turned to the side, with his back against the window. He rubs his eyes like he just woke up and rubs a hand through his orange locks.

By this point I realize that I am staring, but don't really care. I watch as he grabs his stuff and goes to stand, swaying a little once he reaches his full height. I start to worry once I realize the color has drained from his face. I step forward to ask him if he is feeling alright as the train comes to a halt at the next stop. The words don't even have time to leave my mouth. The guy takes one step before his knees buckle and he starts going down. Luckily, my reflexes don't fail me and the next thing I know, I have an unconscious, attractive orange haired male laying in my arms. This day just got a whole lot more interesting.

******So, now that we are acquainted with this Shirosaki, let the Shiro-Ichi interactions begin...


	4. Shiro and Ichi?

*****Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate the feedback...It's finally here, and this time Ichigo is conscious for their interactions ;)

Shiro and...Ichi?

It was out of worry and obligation that I crawled into the ambulance to accompany the attractive, unconscious, orange haired stranger to the hospital. Though I have no reasonable account for what compelled me to stay afterward. The doctor had already assured me that the carrot top would be fine, and that it shouldn't take long for him to regain consciousness . He said once they got the boy re-hydrated and brought down his fever, that he could go home. Even after all the assurances, I still can't bring myself to leave. Fishing out my phone, I decided to call in a favor.

"...H-ello?" Wow Grimmjow sounds like shit in the morning.

"Grimm, it's Shiro. I can't make it ta work today. I'm callin' in that favor ya owe me." Looks like having covered for his ass when Daddy dearest was in town is finally paying off.

"Shit...wait, don't you open shop today?"

"Sure do blue, and actually it's a double. Bar 9-6, and stage at 7 and 9. Better start movin' yer ass."

"A little warning would'a been nice, bastard. What's so damn important about today anyway?"

"I'd tell ya, but yer runnin' short on time as it is. Now quit yer bitchin' an' pay up."

"Che, fine but yer fan club ain't gonna be happy. I tell 'em that you'll make it up to them so ya better think of somethin' before yer next stage." I grin at that. Of all the strippers at Pleasure Harbor, 'Tenshou' is the most popular. When I first cut back on nights to gain bar experience, a few of the nightly regulars actually held a 'Tenshou Memorial' outside the bar. I still haven't lived that one down.

"S' alright. I'll promise 'em a few stage nights in a row or something." I watch the doors in front of me open and Orange's doctor step through. "Gotta go Grimm, have fun ta' night." Snapping the phone shut I give my attention to the doctor.

"Well, he's awake now and seems to be doing fine. We will wait to make sure the fever stays down before we clear him to leave, but it shouldn't be too much longer. We told him you were in the waiting room, and he said it was fine to send you in. Just through the doors and to the left, room 302." I nodded to the doctor and made my way to the room. Despite coming this far, I was slightly, and uncharacteristically, nervous about meeting the man who fell into my arms earlier this morning. Stopping just outside room 302, I give the butterflies in my stomach a chance to settle before pushing open the door and stepping inside.

Shit, if I couldn't take my eyes off of him when he was unconscious and pale, I'm in big trouble now. With his color returned to a beautiful sun-kissed tan, and those deep honey rich eyes focused in my direction, I, Tensa Shirosaki, was for the first time ever left completely and utterly speechless.

* * *

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was the stiffness in my muscles and my sensitivity to the brightly lit room. Well, at least with the suns blinding rays came the comforting knowledge that I haven't been out long. When my eyes adjusted enough, I located and pressed the nurse's call button. A few minutes later, a middle aged woman with long black, braided hair came in and asked how I was feeling, got some of my basic information, and re-took my temperature.

"Well Kurosaki-kun, it looks like your fever has gone down, and your blood counts are returning to normal. You should be free to leave by this afternoon if all stays well. Is there anyone you would like to call?"

I thought about that. There really wasn't a need to worry my family, and the only person here that was expecting me back today was Chad, but he will be with his grandfather until Sunday. "No, it's alright. As long as I will be okay, there is no need to worry anyone." She nodded and hung the clipboard back on the door.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, your friend is in the waiting area, would you like me to send him in?" ...What?

"I'm sorry miss, but what friends could know I'm here?"

"The young man that accompanied you here. He insisted on staying until you regained consciousness, and seemed so worried that I assumed you were friends. I must have been mistaken. I can ask him to leave if it makes you uncomfortable." She looked slightly worried.

"No, it's fine. Please send him in. The least I can do is thank him for taking the time out of his day to help me." She nodded and exited the room. I wonder what this person is like...

A few minutes later the door opened, interrupting my thoughts and strengthening my curiosity. The first thing I noticed was his white hair and skin. It wasn't until my eyes met his golden one's that I recognized him as the man who caught me on the train. He's been waiting on me this whole time? I feel my face heat up in embarrassment when I realize that not only has this gorgeous man seen me at my worst, but had to go out of his way because I failed take care of myself. Belatedly, I notice that he hasn't said anything since he entered the room. Probably waiting for the jerk who ruined his morning to say something.

"Hey, look I am really sorry about this. I normally don't go ruining people's days by fainting into their arms, I swear." He gave an amused smile at that, which if possible made him even more attractive.

"No need to apologize. I really didn't have anything important to do today anyway. Besides, it would take a lot more than an attractive man falling into my arms to ruin my day." With that statement, my previously diminishing blush returned ten fold. He chuckled and took the seat next to the hospital bed.

"Name's Tensa Shirosaki. Just call me Shiro. And you are?" Huh, I was so caught up in my embarrassment that I forgot introductions. "Kurosaki Ichigo." He looked thoughtful for a minute and this had happened enough times where I immediately went on the defensive, "if you call me strawberry, I will hurt you." He hesitated for a minute before almost falling out of his chair laughing.

"Wasn't even thinkin' it. I am now though. You any good in a fight...Strawberry?" I suppose I set myself up for that one, so I guess I will let it slide this once. "Yeah, I can hold my own. So, if it wasn't to tease me, what had you so deep in thought at the mention of my name?"

He composed himself while answering, "I can't place it, but I know I've heard that name before." Before I got the chance to question him on it, the nurse came back into the room and announced that I was cleared to leave once I filled out the necessary paperwork. Shiro accompanied me to the lobby saying he wanted to be close in case I decided to fall into his arms again. I shook my head.

"You shouldn't tease the sick ya know."

"Hmm, yer right. I'm sorry Ichi. Let me make it up to ya?" Ichi? I was never really a big fan of that nickname, but for some reason it didn't bother me when Shiro used it. How odd. I looked at him skeptically.

"Dunno. What did you have in mind?" I probably shouldn't be out running around, even if I am feeling a lot better right now.

"Nothin' major. Ya are sick so I'm not gonna ask ya for more than ta join me for lunch. An' I'd like to make sure ya make it home ok. Can't go faintin' in strangers arms ya know." Great, I know I won't live that down. At least for as long as he hangs around. Maybe I should get his phone number. I mean he does seem like a pretty cool guy.

"Sure, I will take you up on that, under one condition..." He looked excited.

"Anythin'."

"You let me buy, since I caused you so much trouble today."

Raising an eyebrow he replied, "Sure, under one condition..."

"What's that?"

"I get to buy next time." The thought of 'next time' made me smile.

"It's a deal."

****Sorry, I know it's kinda short, but I liked this stopping point sooo...there. Bedtime for me, night all. zzzzzz


	5. Infatuation for a Stranger?

Ladies and Gentlemen 5

****Finally, another chapter! Still kinda short but meh, I wanted to get it out. Don't own bleach.

Infatuation for a Stranger

Since fate was kind enough to let me faint at my train stop, the hospital I was taken to is the one where my clerkship will be held. Luckily, this means that we are not to far from the dorm and there are plenty of decent places to eat. I decided on the restaurant where Chad works. He won't be there, but the food really is something amazing. I told Shiro about the food they serve to make sure he didn't have any objections, but he said that wherever I chose was fine and that he could eat just about anything.

A few minutes after being seated the waitress jotted down our order and we found that, like our looks, our tastes were very similar as well. The only thing I got on my burger that he didn't was mayonnaise. After she went back to place our order, Shiro spoke up, "So Ichi, tell me about yourself."

The conversation drifted back and forth touching on most of the basic subjects. I learned that he has an apartment just on the other side of town, just graduated from business school, and is saving and planning for his own business.

Somewhere, in the midst of conversation, I felt his foot briefly brush against mine. It seemed accidental and only lasted for a second, but I felt my face heat up none the less. It wasn't till the third or fourth time that I realized it wasn't accidental. I had tried my best to ignore the foot that kept briefly touching mine, but when I jumped a little that last time, the smirk on his face and lack of comment gave it away. Of course my savior would be a relentless tease, fate seems to love toying with me.

* * *

Sitting across from Ichigo in the booth, I open up a menu and look appreciatively over my options. I really hope this place has decent burgers. When the woman came to take our order, I got a good laugh that we ordered our burgers almost the exact same way, same side and all. Taking advantage of the opportunity to get to know him a little I started conversation. "So Ichi, tell me about yourself."

The rest of lunch was pretty much spent passing questions back and forth. So the boy was in med school, has a family in Kurakura, and hopes to be a surgeon in the future. Somewhere in the conversation, I went to stretch my leg a little and accidentally bumped into Ichigo's foot. The delicious blush that followed was a reaction I couldn't seem to get enough of. Every time I would almost lose sight of the red tint, I would run my foot past his again. The red returned every time without fail. He jumped when I lightly brushed his ankle, and I couldn't keep the smirk off my face. Looks like he finally caught on.

"Would you cut it out?" I notice he is trying to keep his voice down.

Feigning ignorance I reply, "cut what out Ichi?" The smirk still ever present on my face, I brush his ankle again.

"Ah, that! Cut that out! Look I don't know what you-" He is interrupted by the reappearance of our waitress who asks us if we need anything else. I respond while simultaneously trying to initiate a game of footsie with Ichigo, "Do you guys carry any desserts that come with strawberries?"

I receive a harsh kick for that one and my knee jerks up and bangs the underside of the table, shit that hurt. The waitress looks at our table confusedly and Ichigo distracts her by asking for the check, all the while laughing at what I'm sure is the pained look on my face. When she leaves, I prop foot up on my chair and cradle my abused knee and shin, while sending Ichigo a look that I hope screams 'kicked puppy.'

"Don't pout at me, you started it." He responds still laughing a little, and despite the pain, I could really see myself getting used to that sound. Huh, _getting used to... _The idea that I finally find myself wanting something more than a good lay, is not as un-welcomed as I used to think it would be.

I have always feared the thought tying myself down in a relationship. With things like having to report in constantly, always having to answer to someone, and not being able to take pleasure from wherever I want it, I have always been guarded against actual relationships. However, as I sit here looking at this beautiful orange headed stranger, all of my worries seem meaningless. For the first time, I have the inexplicable urge to completely lose myself in someone, and the only thing that scares me is the fact that I am not scared at all.

* * *

When Shiro's knee hit the table so hard it caused our waitress to jump, I thought that I'd die from laughter. Somehow, I managed communicate that we were ready for the check, to which she happily made her escape. Looking across the table at the offending party, I received a look that could only be classified as 'to pitiful to be real.'

"Don't pout at me, you started it." He looks thoughtful for a minute and I find myself wondering what had distracted him. Suddenly, he shoots me a breathtaking sincere smile, "Yer right, I suppose I deserved it fer teasin' ya like that. Come on Ichi, you look pretty tired, let's get ya home." The sincerity in his voice and those golden eyes locked with mine, took any response I might have had and shattered it into millions of little pieces. So I end up responding with a rather lame "ok" and we make our way out the door.

Despite my complaints and assurances that I was fine, Shiro ended up carrying all of my bags back to the dorm room. He set them down inside the door and turned to me. "Alrigh' Ichi, now that I know your home safe, I leave so you can get some rest." Stupid as this sounds, I actually find myself not wanting him to leave. How the hell could I have gotten attached to a stranger so damn quickly?

"Hang on a sec, I need to give you my number for next time, remember?" He smiles and leans against the wall while I jot my cell number down on the back of an old receipt.

"Thanks, Ichi. I'll call ya tomorrow ta see how yer doin' and we can schedule a day."

"Sure, thanks again for your help today. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I almost wince, hoping that didn't sound as needy to him as it did to me. That trademark smirk reappears and he leans forward and gives me a gentle kiss on the forehead, "sure will Ichi." With that he turns and walks out the door, leaving me alone in my room. Still shocked, I raise my hand to the spot his lips touched, and through the daze try to figure out exactly how hard I've fallen. Well, until my phone chose that exact moment to interrupt.

Stupidly, I find myself hoping it is Shiro, only to answer and get disappointed by a distinctly different voice. "Hey Ichi, do ya miss me yet?" Dammit, of all the people, why does Grimmjow have to be the one on the other line? "No Grimmjow, I am doing quite fine without you. What's up?"

"Nothin' much, just on lunch and wanted to make sure ya made it home ok." Haha. I would have laughed out loud if it wouldn't have raised his suspicion. Lunch huh? Come to think of it, I really don't have any idea where Grimmjow is working now. Oh well, not really curious enough to ask I simply answer the unofficial inquiry. "Yep, I made it home in one piece, but am still pretty tired so I think I'm gonna crash for a while. Talk to ya later Grimmjow."

"Night sleeping beauty." He laughs as the call ends. Bastard.

Falling face first onto my bed, my mind runs through thoughts of Shiro and unfortunately, Grimmjow. Now that I think about it, there are certain similarities between them. I really can't afford another situation like the one with Grimmjow. My thoughts become slower as sleep tugs at me. The last thing that crosses my mind is, _could I really want to escape Shiro? Would he even let me?_

*****zzzzzz. Ahh, too bad Grimmjow just missed Shiro. I am saving that entertainment for later ;). This did take a while to update (well compared to my previous updates at least) and I apologize. Unfortunately school is becoming more time consuming, so it will probably take a little longer from now on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the cute Shiro-Ichi ness. -LSin


	6. How to Feed a Berry

_Ladies and Gentlemen 6_

****Don't own Bleach (Kubo does), and the songs are by Saliva and Survivor, respectively.

How to Feed a Berry~

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please,_

_Would you bring your attention to me,_

_For a feast for your eyes to see,_

_An explosion of catastrophe,_

_Like nothing you've ever seen before_

_Watch closely-"_

10:52 A.M. Groaning, I reach over to my nightstand and snatch the ringing cellphone. Seriously, don't people know not to call me before noon on a Sunday? Flipping the object of my ire open, I mumble rather incoherently into the mouthpiece, "'ell-o?" My sleep induced state wears away rather quickly however, when I hear Shiro laugh on the other end.

"Mornin' Ichi. I was just callin' to check up on ya. Feelin' better today?" Despite not being much of a morning person, I smile at his voice and dedication to my well being.

"Yeah, a little tired, but other than that I'm good. No sign of a fever, and no fainting, so I think I am in the clear. I will probably hang out inside today just to be safe though." My clerkship starts on Thursday, so I have to make sure that I am better before then.

"That sounds like a good idea. Want some company?" The thought of seeing him again excites me, but isn't it a little too soon? I haven't even had the chance to think whether or not I want anything out of this. I open my mouth to politely decline, "yeah, that sounds great." What the hell is wrong with me?

"You got a DVD player? I got a bought a couple movies last night we could watch." Did he plan this? From what I have seen of him, probably.

"Yeah, I've got a player. You wanna come over around 2 or 3? I've got some reading and a few forms to fill out for my clerkship that are due tomorrow, so I kinda need to finish that up first."

"Sure thing Ichi, I'll see ya later then."

"Yeah, bye Shiro."

Rolling out of bed, I realize that I haven't showered since Friday night and make that my first order of business. Step one, shower. Step two, paperwork. Step three, Shiro. Today was going to be a good day, minus step two.

* * *

About twenty minutes after the phone call to Ichigo, I step out of the shower, wrapping a thin towel around my waist. The entire time I was under the spraying water, I couldn't get my mind off the berry. Somewhere along my line of thought, I decided that bringing lunch with me this afternoon was probably a good idea. While contemplating what would be quick, but good for a recovering body, I hear my phone in the other room...

"_Risin' up,_

_Straight to the top,_

_Had the guts,_

_Got the glory._

_Went the distance,_

_Now I'm not gonna stop,_

_Just a man and his will to survive._

_It's the Eye of the Tiger,_

_It's the cream of the fight,_

_Rising up _

_to the challenge of our rival._

_As the last known survivor_

_Stalks the prey in the night,_

_And he's watching us all in the..._

_Eeeeye of the Tiger."_

Walking out of my bathroom, I recognize the ringtone as Grimmjow's and flip my cell open before it goes to voicemail. "Hey Blue, whats shakin'?"

"Ya Snowflake, wanna tell me what was so damn important that had me coverin' for yer ass yesterday?" Hmm, how to tell a man with serious anger management problems, that I screwed up his day off for a date with a stranger...

"Sure, but I don' know if you can handle the truth..."

"Rest assured, I'll be fuckin' fine." Oh, he already sounds agitated. This should be good.

"Grimmjow..." I know pulling this off successfully will require my voice to remain calm and serious-

"Just spit it out already asshole." And oh joy, there is the anger.

"I...am...Batman."

With a shit eating grin on my face, I eagerly anticipate the response.

"..." His silence alone threatens to send me into a laughing fit.

"I am going to beat your fucking ass! Do you have any idea some of the shit I got last night from your weird ass obsessive regulars?" Oh yes, the response I was hoping for...

"Well, what did you expect? They came to see Batman, and got Catwoman instead!" I've given up by this point and am bent over laughing.

"Scratch beating your ass, I am going to fucking kill you!" Just then my call waiting signaled, "now, now, no need to get all hissy...I've got another call, later kitten."

"Hey ass-" Hitting the call button, I calm myself from the earlier hysterics, "Shirosaki speaking."

"Shirosaki, for the love of all that is holy, would you please stop tormenting my hot-headed, loud mouthed, buffoon of a brother. He is clear on the other side of the apartment and his incessant yelling is still giving me a headache." Brilliant, that mission exceeded even my own expectations!

"How'd you know it was me?"

He responded in a tired voice, "while Grimmjow has always had a short fuse, but you are the only one capable of an explosion in less than thirty seconds of conversation."

"Should that make me feel accomplished?" It does.

He ignores my question in favor of his own, "Grimmjow mentioned that you missed work yesterday. Will you still be joining us for dinner tonight?" Right, about once every few weeks the three of us have a rather pricey wine and dine night. Well in my case, beer and dine. Ulquiorra's the only one of us that actually drinks wine.

"Sorry spunky, can't make it. Gotta hot date tonight." The thought of simply inviting Ichigo out with us did occur, but the last time I brought someone, I discovered through Ulquiorra's blatant jealousy that he still had some weird infatuation with me. That and I can't really trust Grimmjow to not say something that'll piss off the berry. So it came down to choosing between them, and what can I say...The hot little strawberry wins, hands down.

"A date? You have never canceled on us for a _date_ before." The word date, practically dripped bitterness. I made it clear in our first year of college that I was not attracted to him in that way, and he has held contempt for every one of my 'prospects' since. Wait till he finds out that I plan on keeping this one.

"Yeah, well this one's different. I'm keepin' him."

"A little over confident, aren't we? And even if you are serious, what makes you so sure he wants to keep you?" He doesn't seem to believe me yet.

"Oh, I'm dead serious. And I have no plans of letting him simply slip away from me. Not that he'd want to by the looks of things."

The line is quiet for a bit, and I know he is surprised by the seriousness in my voice. I've never shown a genuine interest in relationships before, so I think he is trying to wrap his brain around the situation.

"If you still feel that way three weeks from now, I will believe you." Whatever. Honestly, I don't really care if he believes it or not. Just as long as he doesn't go all PMS'y we're good.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta get ready. Later spunky!"

"Goodbye, Shirosaki."

Snapping the phone shut, I go back to thinking about feeding the berry, while finishing my morning routine. Eventually, I settle on making soup. Sure, it's not exactly quick, but the strawberry needs nutrition, and I've got a few hours to spare. Looks like I am finally going to get some use out of that kitchen job I tried last summer. So, with a goal finally set, I grab my keys and head to the store for ingredients.

Who would've ever thought that I'd be excited to cook for someone. Yes, this boy definitely has me deriving enjoyment from the oddest situations. Him fainting in my arms, footsie in a public place, which I'd deny if anyone asked, a simple kiss on the forehead, and now cooking...All of this should worry m- hmm let's see, carrots, potatoes, I wonder if he likes celery?

****Ahh sorry, I know this is a little later than what I had planned. Blame school. Hope you enjoyed!

LSin


	7. 50 Shades of Red

Ladies and Gentlemen 7

I don't own bleach...Also, I used one of Teal's reviews to shape Shiro's response to a certain discovery made in this chaper. (Hope you don't mind dear!)

****Ohhh...I bet you guys will like this one ;)

50 Shades of Red

Finishing up the paperwork for my clerkship, I glance over to the clock, 1:30. Assuming Shiro arrives at two instead of three, I've got half an hour to wait. My stomach takes the opportunity to protest my lack of nutrition for the day. Wonder if Shiro has eaten already...

My thoughts of food are interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Already knowing who is on the other side, I smile and walk over to let him in.

"Hey you're early." I point out as he walks past me, a couple bags in hand.

"Sorry Ichi. Hope it's not a problem, traffic was surprisingly lax today so I got here faster than I thought. Oh and I brought food, so I hope you're ready for lunch." He moved over to the table and set the bags down.

"Breakfast for me, so yes I am starving. What'd ya bring?" I asked, walking over to the kitchen for dishes.

"Well, since yer sick an' all, I thought you could use somethin' healthy. So I brought some vegetable soup. An' the other bag's got some comedies in it, 'cause laughing's good for ya too." I smiled at his logic and pulled a couple bowls down from the cupboard.

"Sounds like you thought this through. My health is in good hands." He casts me that smirk that I have come to associate with his more perverted thoughts.

"Ya know Ichi, we could put the rest of ya in good hands too..." If there was more to that sentence, I will never know. My spoon smacking his forehead effectively cut off his perverted proposition.

"Sorry, but I'm not that easy. It will take more than two days of lunch and charm to win me over Mr. Suave." I smirked at his way over exaggerated pain, one hand on his forehead, the other over his heart, rambling about the woes of unrequited love. It really is...well for lack of a better word, 'cute.' We dished out the soup, grabbed the movies and walked into the main room.

Unfortunately, since these dorms are so small, Chad and I don't really have any furniture other than our beds and desks. Shiro obviously didn't mind, as he plopped down on my bed with his back to the wall, facing the television. Fishing out a movie and placing it in the player, I try convincing myself that sitting next to him on my _bed_ wouldn't be awkward. We're just watching a freaking movie, come on Ichigo. I take a seat next to him and hit play on the remote. See, not awkward at all.

About fifteen minutes into the first movie and two bowls of soup later, I had to ask, "Shiro, where exactly did you get this soup? It's really freakin' good." He looked a little surprised by that.

"Really? Why thank-ya Ichi, I made it for ya myself." He responded from his spot next to me on the bed, the surprise replaced with a genuine smile.

I felt my face heat up and was certain that I was blushing about 50 shades of red. Due to his close proximity, I know he notices too. Honestly, why do these freaking dorm rooms have to be so small! Not that a real couch would make this situation any less awkward for me.

Looking down at my hands fidgeting in my lap I finally replied, "Wow, thank you. I don't think anyone except for my sister has ever really cooked for me. I mean this one girl in high school tried once but with what came out, I think she was actually trying to kill me. I mean peanut butter covered pork chops in banana pudding or something like-" My rambling was effectively cut off when Shiro's fingers guided up my chin and his lips pressed gently against my own.

Oh God...holy shit, Shiro is kissing me! I am caught in my brief dilemma of whether to kiss him back or push him off, when his tongue brushes my lower lip and completely demolishes the last of my resistance.

Parting my lips, I feel his tongue slip in and begin it's thorough exploration of my mouth. He runs the wet appendage along the inside of my teeth and I finally begin to reciprocate. Tangling my tongue with his, I feel his hand thread it's way through the back of my orange locks. As his fingers lightly massaging the back of my scalp, he grants my entrance into his mouth. Fuck he tastes good. Finally we part, and I lean back against the wall, eyes closed trying to catch my breath. I can easily find myself getting addicted to that.

* * *

I told myself repeatedly on the way here that it was too soon to make a move on the strawberry. The last thing I wanted to do was scare him off. So the plan was to simply let on how I felt about him and wait to see how things played out in the next few dates. But then there was _that_ blush and his futile attempt to avoid my noticing, while his hands twisted themselves around in his lap. In all, his completely failed attempt to keep me ignorant was far to irresistible and I could no longer help myself. Grabbing his chin, I tilted his head back up and sealed my lips over his.

I figured that running my tongue along his lower lip would revive him from his obvious shock. I was fully prepared to be pushed back, but to my surprise and pleasure, he simply let me in. The soup did nothing to diminish his natural taste, and I found exploring his mouth to be one of the most gratifying experiences I've ever had with another being. When he began to tentatively reciprocate, I moved my free hand to the back of his head and lightly rubbed through his orange locks. He moaned quietly, and I allowed him to do some exploring of his own.

When we finally parted, I was quite pleased with the result. Leaning back against the wall, eyes closed, blush still staining his cheeks, Ichigo was flushed and panting. Despite how I would love to take advantage of the situation, I reign in my desire and wait for him to regain his composure.

Still breathing heavily, Ichigo turns back to me, "Shiro, what...I mean why...do you-"

Noticing the difficult time he is having and pretty certain what he is trying to articulate, I jump in to save him the trouble, "Ichigo, I didn't plan on movin' this quickly, but yer just to damn irresistible for your own good. I wanted to be subtle or should I say as subtle as I can possibly be, 'cause I didn't wanna scare ya off. I want ya Ichi. Hell I've wanted you since I first saw ya sittin' on that train. When ya fainted in my arms, I couldn't leave you alone until I knew you were gonna be alright. I didn't know why I was so worried about a stranger, but I didn't really care about that either. I just wanted to be there for you and hope you'd give me the chance to get to know you. Look Ichi, I'm sorry if-"

His lips pressed lightly against mine, effectively cutting off anything else that would have come pouring from my mouth. He pulled back and smirked.

"Now look who's rambling. Idiot, if anything were going to scare me off, it would've been footsie in a public place. It is a little fast, and I appreciate your...attempt at subtlety, but that kiss was...well, wow." He shook his head and continued, "In any case, I told you that I'm not that easy and I meant it. I really don't have time for a relationship, but you seem to have me breaking a lot of personal rules lately. If you can be patient with me, and my schedule, I am more than willing to give you a chance."

In all honesty, I am a little surprised that the smile I gave him didn't split my face. "So, does that mean no more footsie?" He laughs and punches me in the arm.

At about eight o' clock that evening, the movies in the bag are narrowed down to one remaining comedy. He puts it in and presses play.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn, want anything?"

Oh, to bite, or not to bite? I smirk, to bite, "You."

Still smiling, he shakes his head and wanders into the small kitchen area. Just then, his phone vibrates about a foot away from me. I speak loud enough for him to hear me in the other room, "Hey Ichi, yer gettin' a call."

He appears in the entry way just long enough to respond, "Just let it go to voicemail, I'll call whoever it is back, later." He returns to making the popcorn and I let curiosity get the better of me. I lean over and take a peek at the screen...'Cookie Monster?' Funny, that's what I tease Grimm...wait. Kurosaki...Kurosaki Ichigo! Holy fucking shit! That's why I recognized his name at the hospital...Ichigo, _my Ichigo_, is the same one Grimmjow has been hopelessly chasing for the past four years.

Never having met Ichigo before, I couldn't understand Grimm's obsession. I do now though. This will definitely lead to war with Grimmjow, and probably not the friendly kind either. Though, I'd be lying if I said that it didn't satisfy me on some level to accomplish in two days what Grimmjow has failed to achieve in four years. Leaning back against the wall, I start to contemplate whether or not I want to continue my pursuit of my friend, rival, and coworkers...obsession. The inner battle is short lived however when Ichigo walks back into the room, popcorn in hand and a breathtaking smile on his face. No, I won't give him up...Sorry Grimm, but all's fair in love and war.

Ichigo sits back down, and doesn't even bother checking his phone. I decide it best to keep my relationship with his friend and stalker, quiet for now. I really don't want to complicate things now that I have been given the opportunity to prove to Ichigo, that he belongs with me. I know it will cause fireworks later on, but if Ichigo really wanted Grimmjow, he would have given in long ago. Ya won't be sorry Ichi. I promise ta make ya happy.

****Hmm, I wonder how long Shiro will get away with playing dumb? Grimmjow's gonna have to find out sooner or later (probably sooner...lol). Yay for Spring Break! Perhaps I will update 10 Clicks tonight...or tomorrow. We shall see. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Wolf In Friends Clothing

_Ladies and Gentlemen 8_

_Don't own Bleach or the songs...made up the Java Seal Coffeehouse, but it probably exists somewhere too._

_****_Yes, this chapter is longer than normal...My original stopping point would have left you with a nasty cliffhanger. You are welcome! Happy St. Patrick's Day ;)

_Wolf in Friends Clothing_

"_...La La La_

_La La La La La,_

_I just can't get you outta my head,_

_Boy your lovin' is all I think about._

_I just can't get you outta my head,_

_Boy it's more than I dare to think about._

_La La La _

_La La La La La..."_

Recognizing Shiro's ringtone, I roll over and flip open my phone, "Do you even sleep?" I ask, slurring slightly. He laughs and I take a second to picture his eyes shining with the gesture before he responds, "Restlessly. You know, I would sleep so much better if you were with me Ichi."

Ignoring the tempting proposition and what it does to my body, I take a quick glance at the alarm clock on my nightstand, 7:00a.m. "Why are you calling so early anyway?" Not that it's anything new waking up with him on the other line, it is probably the tenth time it's happened since we met three weeks ago. It doesn't really bother me though, my alarm is set to go off in 15 minutes anyway.

"Yeah, I suppose this is a little earlier than normal. Sorry about that. I was leavin' for work and just wanted to make sure that we were still on for tonight." Ah, that's right, today's Friday! I perk up with the thought of our date tonight. I haven't seen him all week so my excitement was rather hard to hide, "Of course! Where were we going again?" I roll out of bed and grab my scrubs before walking into the bathroom.

"An Italian restaurant just outside of the city. Figured we could eat there, then chill at the coffee shop next door when we're done. They've got some pretty killer deserts. Then maybe if your up for it, we could watch a movie or two at one of our places."

"Sounds good to me. Probably should do the movies at your place though. Chad has to be up early tomorrow, so I don't wanna ruin his sleep. Come to think of it, should you really be up that late? I mean, don't you work tomorrow too?"

"Yeah, but I don't have to be there until six in the evening, so its cool."

So that means, "Ah, so you are working the stage tomorrow?"

"Sure am. Would you like to come watch Ichi?" The mere thought makes me blush, and I know he's fully aware of it.

"Sorry, but I don't think I am ready for that yet." He laughs at my expected response.

"Alright then. So, our reservations are for 7:30, so I will be by your place around 6:30."

"Ok, see you then. Bye Shiro."

"Later Ichi."

I hang up the phone and turn on the shower. Thanks to Shiro, I will have a little head start on my morning. I don't have to be at the medical center until 8:30, so I should even have time for breakfast this morning. That is one thing I envy Chad for. He has the unbelievable ability to function at 6:00 in the morning, so he is normally already gone by the time I wake up. On the bonus side though, that means no competing for the shower.

Half an hour later, I am clean, fed, and finally fully functioning. Still thinking about my date tonight, I lock the door and head out to finish the second week of my clerkship.

* * *

"Ok, see you then. Bye Shiro."

"Later Ichi."

Snapping the phone shut, I laugh silently to myself. The berry is so damn cute in the morning...and well, any other time of the day for that matter. For the past three weeks, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. It doesn't matter if I am with him or not, in fact it is worse when we are apart. At first, it worried me. So much so that I called my dad and asked him what the hell was wrong with me. I told him about the whole situation with Ichigo, and how I couldn't get him off of my mind. He only chuckled fondly and congratulated me on finding my first love.

That took me a while to wrap my brain around. Someone who didn't even believe in love three weeks ago, unintentionally falling victim to it in a matter of days, possibly hours. The thought was ridiculous, but I knew he was right. I can't pinpoint the exact time it mutated from an attraction to what I feel now, but I can no longer deny that I fell in love with the strawberry stranger.

On the way to work, thoughts of the delicious strawberry are interrupted by my cell...

"_I'm an emo kid,_

_Nonconforming as can be,_

_You'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me._

_I got paint on my nails..."_

Haha...four years and the ringtone I assigned Ulquiorra with still gets me to this day. I answer still chuckling a little, "Yo Spunky!"

"Shirosaki, I was calling to see if you had plans tonight."

"Yep. Tonight's another chance at operation woo the strawberry."

"Woo the strawberry? You mean the boy you are miraculously still interested in?"

"Yeah, he is pretty damn stubborn. I'll get him though."

"Amazing how similar you sound to Grimmjow. I believe he said the same thing about his...strawberry." Oh shit. "I don't suppose it happened by coincidence that the two of you are chasing the same stubborn strawberry, Ichigo, I believe?" Damn, I guess it had to happen eventually.

"Alright spunky. Suppose, hypothetically, that it did happen and I didn't find out who he was until it was too late. How do you think Grimmjow would react?"

"Interesting. That boy must really be something else. Grimmjow will not be happy to say the least. If I didn't value your life, I might tell him. As it stands though, I believe I have something else in mind that might keep you away from such a mess."

"And that is?" I don't know what he is thinking, but I'm pretty sure I won't like it.

"You shall see." And with that, he hung up.

If I didn't have to work this morning, I would go over there to beat whatever he is planning out of him. If Grimmjow finds out...Well let's not think to far ahead yet. Ulquiorra did say that he valued my life, as creepy as that is, I will take what I can get if it means more uninterrupted time with Ichigo.

* * *

Completely psyched for my date tonight, I found myself nearly running back to the dorm from the medical center. When I arrived however, the identity of the unexpected visitor outside my door stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?" I haven't seen him in over four years, and even before then he never took the time of day to notice my presence. What the hell is going on?

He responds, voice impassive as ever, "Kurosaki. There is a certain matter which concerns you that I am here to discuss." That does nothing to alleviate my curiosity.

"Alright, I've got about an hour. Come on in." This has to have something to do with Grimmjow. He follows me inside and takes a seat at the table.

"Let me guess, Grimmjow?" I ask, looking across the table.

"No...At least hopefully not. I am sure all involved would like to keep my brute of a brother as far away from this as possible. This concerns your relationship with Tensa, Shirosaki." What?

"Wait a second, how do you know Shiro? And what business is it of yours if I have a relationship with the guy?" Perhaps I was imagining things, but I swear he winced when I said 'Shiro.'

"I have known Shirosaki since we were both children. The three of us, Shirosaki, Grimmjow, and myself practically grew up together. I, better than anyone know how Shirosaki gets when there is something he wants. I have seen it many times before, and given your history with my brother, I am attempting to prevent the fallout that is sure to come when Shirosaki takes advantage of you."

"What do you mean 'takes advantage' of me? I am giving Shiro a chance because I am interested in him. He has been working relatively hard to win me over. If anything, it's almost as if I am the one taking advantage." Though I wonder if Shiro will still want me when he finds out my history with one of his closest friends.

"Do not fool yourself. Shirosaki does not know the meaning of long term. All of his experience is limited to casual sex with many random people. 'Contacts' is what he refers to them as." At this he slides a small spiral bound notebook across the table. "That is the list as of this afternoon. I swiped the book from his apartment when I discovered that you would most likely end up the next name on it. He is charming, and quite convincing, so I knew you might require visual evidence."

Against my better judgment, I open the book and was completely unprepared for what lay inside. There, in Shiro's handwriting, was a list of names, phone numbers, and even a few brief physical descriptions, for more people than I even knew. Some crossed out, others highlighted...I slammed the book closed and glared across the table at Ulquiorra.

"I know you didn't do this because of your fondness for me. Why would you throw your supposed 'best friend' under the bus?" Something here didn't add up.

"As I said before, my brother would be livid if he found out that you had become one of Shirosaki's playthings. It would create irreparable damage between my brother and best friend, and I would be stuck in middle. Shirosaki will get over my 'betrayal' rather quickly when he realizes all the trouble this saved. I do not mean this in a harsh way, but he only sees you as a prospective 'contact,' and would not logically risk the relationship with his long time best friend for someone he just met. I thought it best to bring it up to you before Grimmjow caught wind of the situation."

I looked up from the notebook in my hands, hoping my face didn't portray my shock and disappointment, "Did you have anything else to say?"

He still looked as impassive as he did when he walked in, "No, thank you for your time. I trust you will make the right decision. I will show myself out." With that he stood up and walked out the door. Why do I feel like I just got dealt the short end of the stick on a business transaction? That's right, he is Aizen's son, through and through. While that slightly lessens his credibility, there is only so much I can ignore with the proof sitting right in front of me.

It wasn't until I heard knocking that I realized how long I had been at the table, staring at nothing. Ulquiorra left half an hour ago, meaning the person on the other side of the door was Shiro. No time like the present I suppose. Opening the door, I find myself face to face with a smiling, nicely dressed, gorgeous albino and almost forget why I'm not ready to go.

Shiro's smile quickly morphs into a look of concern when I step back from his advance to embrace me. "Ichi?"

Not trusting my voice, and having lost my nerve to look him in the eye, I point lamely to the small spiral notebook on the table. He looks confused, but walks over to the table and promptly freezes once he is able to identify the object.

After a minute or two of silence, he takes a deep breath and fixes his unwavering gaze on me. Face serious, voice calm, he finally speaks, "What did he say to you, Ichigo?"

Trying to make myself as emotionally detached as possible, I close my eyes and lean back against the door. Taking a deep breath, I begin recapping the conversation in it's entirety. This is going to be a very long night.

* * *

When Ichigo jerked away from my touch I became slightly worried, but when I saw that damn book sitting on his kitchen table, my world stopped. How the hell...Ulquiorra. Recalling the conversation we had earlier, and remembering that he has a key to my place, the answer isn't really hard to attain. However, knowing him, he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble without making sure things would turn out the way he wanted them. He didn't just hand Ichigo the book and leave, that wouldn't have been enough. Trying to control the rage, I throw on my best poker face and turn to Ichigo.

"What did he say to you, Ichigo?"

I listened in silent fury as Ichigo regurgitated the conversation between himself and my 'best friend.' I always knew that somewhere along the line, my past would find a way to burn me. However, I had no idea that the guy I grew up with and trusted would be the one to light the match.

Once he had finished, Ichigo looked me straight in the eye for the first time tonight. "I know not all of the claims he made tonight can be trusted, he is the son of Aizen. However, I am not willing to ignore that list and what it entails. This is your only chance to come clean about everything, then I think I need some time alone to think this through." He walked over and took a seat at the table as I began sorting the truth from the lies Ulquiorra spewed. He probably thought Ichigo wouldn't give me the chance to explain.

"The information about our history is the truth. We all three practically grew up together, and yes, I knew about your connection to Grimmjow. Just after our first kiss you left the room and missed a phone call from him. That is when I realized why your name sounded so familiar at the hospital, you were the same Ichigo my childhood friend had been after for four years. I really did think about calling it off then, but when you came back into the room, I couldn't do it. Consequences be damned, I wanted you more than anything by that point. I couldn't stand the thought of you calling everything off when I had just gotten my chance, so I kept my discovery quiet. That night, I promised myself that I would be the one to make you happy."

Ichigo nodded and gestured to the book, "And that?"

"I wish I could say that that was all a lie, but I am ashamed to admit that there is truth there as well. That was a list I started in high school and filled out up until about two years ago, when I no longer had the time to meet new people. The last time I called a name on that list was about two weeks before I met you. Since we met, that thing..." I scowl, pointing at the book, "...has not crossed my mind once. Ulquiorra lied about that. I told him that you were different, that I wanted something more with you..."

Ichigo stopped me there, "I don't understand. If you told him that you...wanted a relationship with me," he paused and blushed slightly before continuing, "then why did he tell me that I was only supposed to be another name on that list? I mean is he really that worried about you fighting Grimmjow, that he would go behind your back like that?" Ah, so he noticed that little inconsistency as well.

"No. He lied about that too. I do consider Grimmjow a friend, but we are not as close as Ulquiorra had you believe. We only really hang out when Ulquiorra is present. While this will most likely lead to a brawl with Grimmjow, he played up our relationship to hide his true motive." I pause to take a breath, I really don't like talking about what I know is coming next.

Ichigo asks as expected, "And his true motive would be..?"

"Ulquiorra has wanted me since high school, maybe even earlier. He finally got the nerve to make a move on me our first year of college and I rejected him. Told him I wasn't interested in him in that way, and left it at that. He was always a little bitter on the topic, but never pulled anything like this. I think he got desperate when he realized that I was serious about you. I really am sorry about all this Ichi."

He looked at me for a minute before speaking. "Thank you for being honest with me. At least I can make sense of the situation now. I won't tell you that I am ok with that..." He points at the book, "but I believe that you were sincere in your advances toward me at least." Shaking his head, he continues, "Shiro, you have been with more people than I even know...I mean how do I know...Did you use...damn it." His words break off at the end and he is blushing furiously.

He doesn't need to finish for me to understand what he is getting at though. I do use protection and get checked regularly, but he would have no way of knowing that. In his situation, I'd be asking the same questions. Although, I probably wouldn't be as nice about it. I imagine it would come out as, 'how do I know you aren't a walking infection?'

"To answer your question, for what it's worth Ichi, yes, I use protection. I can't change my past Ichigo, but I promise to do whatever it takes to make up for it." Please don't leave me for this...

He sighs, running a hand through his orange locks. "I need some time. Give me a few days to think all this over." Nodding, I stand up and head towards the door. Before I get the chance to open it he grabs my arm, I must really be out of it if I didn't notice him move. "I do agree with one thing though. Grimmjow can be a good friend, but romantically, he is a disaster. Keep him out of this for the time being. That would be added stress that neither one of us needs right now." I give a small smile and nod, a little relieved that he agrees with my original decision to not involve Grimmjow.

Walking out wasn't as disheartening as I thought it would be when the conversation started. At least he didn't call everything off. So, within the next few days, I need to think of a way to prove to Ichigo that he is not just another name on my list, and that I will do anything to make this work. I'm always up for a challenge.

As I jump in the car, I pull out my cellphone and hit speed dial 4.

"I was expecting your call." I just bet you were asshole.

"Good, then you're not busy. Meet me at the Java Seal Coffeehouse in thirty. I would like you to tell me about your day." With that I hang up and start the engine. No 'good' deed should go unrewarded.

*****Whew...longest one yet. Don't worry, the separation won't last long. Really, who can resist Shiro?


	9. Defeat the Emo, Engage the Berry

_Ladies and Gentlemen 9_

Bleach is Kubo's, _I Will Possess Your Heart_ is Death Cab for Cutie's

****Ok, so here is the deal...I spoiled my reviewers be revealing that this chapter would have a lemon. Then I realized that I would be cramming to much into one chapter. I want the first lemon to be in a chapter that is entirely dedicated to our boys. So alas, I split chapter 9 into two parts...Not to worry though~ Chapter 10, as you can see, has already been posted with this chapter, so technically, the lemon is still in the current update. Make sense? Good. Happy reading!

_Defeat the Emo, Engage the Berry_

"Shirosaki, calm down. You are overreacting." I glare at Ulquiorra as he makes the vain attempt to settle me down.

"Naw, I don' think I am. Ya see, overreacting would be giving in to my inner desire to bash your head against this table and proceed to kick the crap outta ya. The only thing keepin' me from tearin' ya up is the fact that Ichigo is still gonna give me a chance." His eyes widen slightly, the only thing that gives away his surprise.

"So he accepts your lifestyle choice? A stripper who enjoys casual sex with different people is not what I expect the Kurosaki boy is interested in."

Keeping my glare, I let a menacing grin slip into place. "Why not? It obviously holds your interest."

He looks at me with a contemplative, slightly disbelieving stare. While Ichigo has no problem with my career path, I know full well he does not accept my sexual history. However, Ulquiorra does not need to know that he almost succeeded in sabotaging my chances. He needs to believe that further interference would be futile.

"I developed feelings for you long before I started questioning the choices you made. While I am not happy with where those decisions led you, they have not abated my desire in the least. You need someone who is willing to overlook their insecurities and stay by your side. By the look on that boy's face when I left, he is not suitable for-" Reaching across the small table, I grab his shirt and yank him out of his seat.

Both of us leaning across the table face to face, I speak in a low deadly tone, "If I wanted you that way, your name would've been in that book long ago." I released him and sat back down.

Smirking at his uncharacteristically shocked face I continue, "Ichigo is to good to be suitable for me. That is why I will make myself suitable for him. I'm burnin' that damn book and makin' sure he knows that he's got nothing to worry about."

He composes himself and sits back down as well. "Fine. But don't blame me when this whole thing crashes down in flames. I did try to prevent the upcoming disaster."

Resisting the urge to punch him for good measure, I instead hold my hand out, "I believe you have something of mine."

He hesitates before speaking, "Do you really believe that is necessary?"

Losing my patience, I ball the outstretched hand and slam it against the table before returning it to it's original position. The restaurant quieted at the sound as many patrons looked our way. "Key, now."

"Shirosaki, you are making a scene-"

"And if you don't hand it over, I'll give them something to talk about." My tone leaves no room for argument and he fishes my key out of his pocket. Once he drops it into my hand, I let the famous 'maniacal' smile overtake my features and stand up. Dropping some money on the table for my part of the bill, I reach over and pat him on the head, "Thank ya Spunky! You made the right decision. I'll show myself out." His shocked face is priceless as I turn on my heel and whistle my way out of the restaurant.

Reaching my car I jump in and laugh, those people probably thought I was nuts. Hm, they might not be to far off. Time to re-engage operation 'Woo the Strawberry.' Don't want to suffocate him though...He said he'd need time. I'll give him one week before re-initiating contact. He should be ready by then.

* * *

*one week later*

It's been a week since a crestfallen Shiro walked out of my apartment, and I haven't been able to properly concentrate on anything since. Hell, today my supervisor at the med center almost sent me home when I distractedly dropped a full tray of sterile supplies. Chad noticed my aloofness over the past week as well and asked a few times if I was alright. Finally, when he got back today and asked again, I filled him in on the 'Shiro' situation. He gave me advice that should have been obvious, but for some reason wasn't. Recalling the conversation, I scowl and sit up in bed. It really did make me feel like such a girl.

After retelling the whole story, Chad asked two simple questions that snapped me back to reality. The first was if I liked the guy. The second was if I believed Shiro when he said that he wanted something real with me. I answered affirmatively to both and it was like a grand epiphany smacked me in the face.

I want him and he obviously wants me, so what the fuck is my problem? I don't really care about his past if he isn't going to repeat it. The realization effectively chased the bitchy 'girl voice' in the back of my head away and I called Shirosaki.

The receiver picks up and I hear a pained muttering string of curses before he answers, "Hey Ichi!" He sounds surprised. I guess considering how things left off, he probably didn't expect me to call so soon.

"Shiro, you ok? You don't sound so great." I realize belatedly that I didn't plan out a conversation and am not really sure what to say.

He laughs a little at my question. "Yeah, just stubbed my toe on the way to the phone. I'll live."

The line is quiet for a second before I harden my resolve and figure a reason for calling. "So, you busy tonight?" My voice sounds a little to hopeful and cringe slightly.

He doesn't really give me time to dwell on it though when he quickly responds, "Yeah, with you. What can I do for ya?" He sounds genuinely happy and I feel my face heat up. Back to feeling like a girl.

"Well, I was...kind of... hoping we could make up for our missed date on Friday. I mean, I know there isn't time for reservations or anything but-"

Shiro cuts off my rambling and answers happily, "I would love to spend the evening with ya Ichi. And don't worry about it, we don't need reservations to have a good time. I'll pick ya up in an hour."

Before I can catch myself, I do a little happy dance while sitting on the bed and become immediately mortified when I hear Chad chuckle in amusement from across the room.

"Uh huh, yeah...Sounds great I will see you then!" I hang up and hide my face in my hands. I can't believe I just did that.

* * *

"_How I wish you could see the potential,_

_The potential of you and me._

_It's like a book elegantly bound but_

_In a language that you can't read just yet._

_You gotta spend so time love,_

_You gotta spend some time with me,_

_And I know that you'll find love,_

_I will possess your heart..."_

Half dressed in the bathroom, I heard Ichigo's ring tone sound from the living room. I quickly finished pulling my pants up, and made a mad dash to answer my berry. Unfortunately, in my rush, I banged my shin on an end table and stubbed my toe on the couch. So much for the graceful dancer. Hobbling and cursing, I flipped the phone open and greeted my strawberry "Hey Ichi!"

To say I was happy that he called me before I showed up there tonight would be an understatement. Now I didn't have to worry about invading his personal space in an attempt to get him back. Originally, I had just planned on going over there, giving him what I had planned on giving him, stating my case to win him back, and leaving. Now I can replace 'stating my case' with picking up a strawberry.

By the time the conversation ended, I was excitedly thinking of things we could do tonight and rushed back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Half an hour later, I throw my shoes on, grab my keys and the envelope I'm giving to Ichigo, and head out the door.

* * *

True to his word, Shiro showed up at my door exactly one hour after I got of the phone with him. "Hey Ichi, mind if I come in for a minute. I got somethin' for ya." I nodded, confused but assumed he was referring to the envelope in his hands.

I close the door behind him and turn around, "So what is it?"

He hands me the envelope, "Ichigo, I wanted to prove the words I said that day, and to show ya that I take your concerns seriously. I want you to be comfortable with me, and above all, I want you to know that you can trust me." His gaze doesn't falter, and I wonder if he had practiced that little speech before arriving. Either way it has me blushing madly as I tear open the seal to the envelope in my hands.

Quickly skimming the papers and clutching tightly to the little piece of metal, I look up to him in slight disbelief.

He smiles and verifies the contents, "The first thing I did when I left here Friday was secure my spare key, and toss it in that envelope. As for the test results, like I said, I don't want you to worry about anything, so on Monday I went in for a check up, and got tested to prove that I am clean. I know this doesn't make up for my past, but I-"

I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck, the papers crinkling against the back of his head, and seal my lips over his. I hadn't realized until just then how much I had missed his taste.

* * *

When Ichigo pulled himself against me and mashed his lips to my own, any other words I planned on saying, evaporated into nothingness. Slipping one hand around his waist, and cupping the side of his face with the other, I take control and deepen the kiss. God it's good to have my Strawberry back in my arms.

*****Yes! The welcome back kiss scene...sigh. Now click the next chapter button for the long awaited lemon (The date is pretty nice too).


	10. Failure Never Felt So Good

_Ladies and Gentlemen 10_

_**** _**Read Me:** I posted Chapter 9 and 10 at the same time...so if you haven't yet, go back and read chapter 9. As promised, the long awaited Shiro-Ichi lemon is here (*blushes*)...This is where the fic earns the M rating. Mature readers only please and thank you.

Bleach is Kubo's, The song 'Ladies and Gentlemen' is Saliva's

_~Failure Never Felt So Good_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please,_

_Would you bring your attention to me,_

_For a feast for your eyes to see,_

_An explosion of catastrophe,_

_Like nothing you've ever seen before_

_Watch closely as I open this door_,

_Your jaws will be on the floor,_

_After this you'll be begging for more..."_

I flush, slightly embarrassed that I forgot to turn my phone down before dinner. I apologize to Shiro, who merely shrugs and grins at my light blush. Digging it out of my pocket, I silence the offending piece of equipment and briefly glance to see who is calling. 'Renji.' I'll call him back later. Turning the ringer down to vibrate, I slip the cell back into my pocket and look back up to Shiro, who gives me a questioning glance.

"Just one of my friends, I'll call him back later." Returning my attention to the nearly finished bowl in front of me, I continue eating.

Shiro, having already finished seems to be content just watching. While it is slightly unnerving to have someone stare at you while you eat, I find his unwavering attention rather flattering.

"Hey Ichi, what song is that ring tone?" Hm, since we have similar tastes in music, I find it a little surprising he doesn't know. Then again, they are a foreign band.

"The song is called 'Ladies and Gentlemen' by Saliva. It's one of my all time favorite songs."

He looks deep in thought for a minute before finally responding, "Think I'll buy the CD. That song would be awesome to perform to on stage."

While I can never hold back a blush when thinking about his job, I find myself growing more curious every time it's mentioned. Maybe I should go watch him, it's not like I wouldn't enjoy it. I feel my face heat up even more as my thoughts turn south.

His laugh brings my attention back to the table, "That's quite a deep blush Ichi. Even for you. Mind sharing your thoughts?" His smirk tells me that he knows exactly what I'm thinking and I try to will the heat out of my face.

Trying to sound confident, I reply "I was just thinking that maybe I should come watch you work one night." There, that wasn't so hard, and it was totally worth the face he just made.

The shock on his face quickly morphs into a look of excitement, "Really? Alright, tell ya what...Let me get that song down, and you can come watch the first night I perform it." He looks like a kid on Christmas, and I can't seem to find my voice. I smile and nod before taking one last bite from the near empty bowl.

"So, where to next?" I ask as he picks up the bill.

He shrugged, "Hadn't really thought that far ahead. We're close to my place. Wanna just go chill and watch some movies?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I could really go for an action flick tonight. Though my nerves start to make themselves known when I think about the last time we watched a movie at his place. We ended up making out rather heavily...I hope our week apart doesn't make things awkward tonight.

Shiro slips his arm around me as we walk out to his car. I gave up trying to fight him off about a week after our first date. Some battles just weren't meant to be won.

* * *

Knowing that Ichigo shies away from public displays of affection, I worked extra hard on behaving myself tonight. Unfortunately, every move the boy makes plays hell on my self restraint and I finally cave to my desire on the way out to the car. As we casually chatted about what movie we wanted to watch, I slipped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. I know he gave up trying to dissuade me from touching him in public after our first few outings, but I wasn't sure if the week apart had reverted my progress.

I breathe a sigh of relief when he makes no move to push me away, and we settle on an action flick. Reaching the car, I give a light squeeze and place a small kiss to his temple before releasing him. Apparently our week apart has done nothing to lessen the effect his blush has on my libido, and I have to turn away before I push him up against the car and ravish him in the parking lot.

The drive home was spent trying to think un-sexy thoughts in an attempt to quell my arousal. However, all of my hard work was completely annihilated when I got a good glimpse of his ass while walking upstairs to my apartment. By the time we reached my floor, I didn't know whether to kick or congratulate myself for letting Ichigo lead. Surely my self control is better than this. Since this is our first night back together, I really need to focus on letting Ichigo set the pace on physical interactions. This shouldn't be so difficult.

Putting in the selected movie, I join Ichigo on the couch. I was doing really good at minding my hands until he leaned his head against my shoulder about half way through the movie. Nice as it is, I want him closer. Lifting my arm and placing it around his shoulders, his head is re situated on my collarbone, and I begin to lightly brush my fingers along his bicep. Forgetting the movie, I look down at the top of his head and contemplate further progressing the light touching into something more heated. Damn it! Control Shiro, control! While I am busy thinking of the possible consequences of failing to control myself, Ichigo shifts and turns his questioning gaze up to me.

"Shiro, didn't you hear me?" What? When did he talk?

"Sorry Ichi, I was thinkin' about somethin'. What'd ya say?"

"I just asked if you had to work in the morning. If so, I should probably go home after the movie so you can get some rest."

"Nah, I work the night shift tomorrow. Even if I did work early, ya know I wouldn't want you to leave." 'Ever', my mind supplied. "Didn't I tell you that I'd sleep so much better if you were with me?"

He blushed at that, but otherwise ignored the comment and questioned, "What were you thinking about that had you so out of it? Weren't you watching the movie?"

Fixated on his face so close to mine and that delicious blush, I almost missed his question again...Watching the movie? "No." And without any further thought, I leaned my head down that short distance and covered his lips with my own.

It didn't take him long to recover and start kissing back. I run my tongue along his lower lip and am granted access immediately as he shifts and straddles my lap. With him now leaning over me, I relent and give him control of the kiss. While he is fervently exploring with his tongue, I take it upon myself to explore his body with my hands, eventually coming to rest when I reach his ass. I give a rough squeeze and he gasps, breaking the kiss for much needed air.

Breathing heavily, he rests his head on my shoulder and wraps his arms around me. One bending up to the back of my head, fingers running through my hair. The other curved up my back, hand fisting the shirt between my shoulder blades. Screw control. Grabbing his hips, I pull him down while I grind up, the friction fostering both our erections. He moans at the contact, and I lean in to lick the shell of his ear while whispering, "If you want me to stop, now would be the time to say so."

I feel him tremble slightly as he lifts his head back up to face me. Our eyes lock and our mouths are so close his breath mingles with my own. He whispers back, lips ghosting over mine, "Please Shiro...Don't stop."

_**The Lemon Started here but was removed for explicit content...to read the full version, visit my profile page and follow the link to my Live Journal account...It is posted under Ladies and Gentlemen-Chapter 10.**_

Spent after the workout, we collapse together on the bed and Shiro curls around me sleepily.

God, if I'd have known it'd be that good, I would have given in to his playful innuendo weeks ago.

* * *

After I followed my berry into bliss, I kissed him lightly and fell beside him to catch my breath.

Once we were both breathing normally, I grabbed a damp towel from the bathroom and cleaned both myself, and my furiously blushing Strawberry.

Curling up next to a dozing Ichigo, I belatedly realize that I failed at restraining myself tonight. Apparently, my self control sucks. I laugh silently, failure never felt so good.

****Again, the full version has been posted on my LJ account and on Adult FFN


	11. White God Dances, Blue Devil's Discovery

_Ladies and Gentlemen 11_

_****_So, the first part of this chapter focuses on the Grimm-Ichi history in hopes of intensifying the drama. To clarify, they met their sophomore year of high school (fall 2002). As for the second part, many of you will recognize the dance...I finally got to incorporate it (though there are minor changes as this is supposed to be the first time Ichi sees Shiro dance)! It will re-appear later so I can incorporate 'Satisfaction' as well.

_***_Bleach belongs to Kubo and 'Ladies and Gentlemen' belongs to Saliva

_White God of Dance, Blue Devil's Discovery_

_**Fall 2002_

"Really Ichigo, only you could turn a simple collision in the hallway into an all out battle."

Holding the towel to my split and swollen lip I look down at Rukia and defend myself, "S' not my fault the asshole didn't give me a chance to apologize. Guy just wigged out, sayin' somethin' about me looking down on him and threw a punch." We round the corner and head to the nurses office at the end of the hall.

Rukia shook her head and sighed, "When you run into someone Ichigo, the first thing out of your mouth should be an apology. Not 'who are you?' Also, it's likely that your near permanent scowl didn't help matters either." Well when you put it that way...

"Yeah, I was just surprised. I hadn't seen him around before, and it's not like he's easy to miss. I guess in retrospect I should have apologized first." I finish speaking as she opens the nurse's door and we are greeted by a deep voice and the smirking topic of conversation.

"Apology accepted." The blue haired male was sitting on one of the beds with an ice pack to his eye. Before I get the chance to respond, the nurse questions us while pulling out a second ice pack, "Would either of you like to tell me what this is all about?"

Blue hair is quick to respond, "Nothin' to write home about. This guy here's just a little clumsy and fell over on me. Our heads smacked together in the fall an' here we are."

The nurse sighs, shaking her head in disbelief. "Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, that about covers it."

Knowing that's all she will get out of us, she drops the subject and walks over to her desk. "I am going to hand some files in to the office and grab and get another pack of hall passes. Miss Kuchki, here is my last pass, why don't you head back to class dear." Accepting the slip, Rukia says bye with a half-hearted wave and walks out the door.

The nurse follows not far behind, "Gentlemen, I will be right back. Try not to destroy anything, or each other, while I'm gone."

Now alone in the room with Blue hair, I chance a look his direction only to find him staring. "What?"

He laughs, "Think I get it now. Your always like this huh?"

"Like what?" What the hell is he going on about?

Grinning he responds, "Forget it. Anyway, I gotta say that I'm pretty impressed. Not many people can actually lay a hit on me. Where'd you learn to fight?"

"I had been taking martial arts classes most my life up until last year. Since then, I've just been training on my own or with a friend. What about you?" Silently adding 'you're pretty good too.'

"Took lessons with my step-brother and one of his buddies for a few years. Train and spar with them all the time. Always interested in a fresh fight though. What do ya say? Wanna new sparring partner?"

Never one to back away from an opportunity to enhance my skills, I happily accept the offer. "Yeah, sounds good." I hold out my hand, "Kurosaki, Ichigo."

He responds with a firm grip, "Jeagerjaquis, Grimmjow."

_**Winter 2004_

Left, right, dodge, strike! He grunts as I land a hit to his gut. Expecting a slight reprieve due to landing that hit, I let my guard down for half a second. Unfortunately, he didn't give himself time to recover and took full advantage of the situation, landing a solid roundhouse to my midsection. We both went down, heaving for lost breath. Since the force of his kick was enough to land him on top, he was able to pin me and much to my dismay, claim victory.

"Looks like I win this time Strawberry." He manages while panting.

"Don't get cocky Cookie...This just means that we are even once more. You won't win next time."

Expecting a smack or witty comeback and receiving neither, I focus a questioning glance to his face. His gaze is directed at me, unwavering and serious.

"Hey, you alrig-" Before I get the chance to finish, his lips are on mine. By the time the shock wears off, he has taken advantage of my open mouth and the testosterone build up from the fight makes it easy for me to ignore the little voice saying '_bad idea_.'

We later attributed our actions to the hormone build up of the fight. Despite this acknowledgment, make-out sessions after fighting became common place for us. Every time, I say 'it's the last time.'

_**Spring 2005_

**Edited Version-Follow the link in my profile to find the original.**

We had sex for the first time. My thoughts had been hazy from pleasure, making coherent thought difficult. The sensible voice in my head that should have stopped it from happening was drowned out by the haze and moans of pleasure. The only thing I remember getting through was Grimmjow giving me a nickname in the throes of passion, '_Ichi'._

Despite my aroused state, I frown at the nickname. For some reason, the familiarity bothers me now that we are so closely connected. I think it brings my fear of an emotional attachment coming from this act to the surface. I remember having a difficult time vocalizing my concern, "D-don't c-ah, call me-ha that" but it got the point across.

He smirked and leaned down to kiss me. Finally, his lips rose from mine enough to respond, "Fine,I-chi_-go." _

I probably shouldn't have let it happen. The pleasure was extreme and effectively clouded my judgment. I remember thinking right afterward, 'I wonder if I'll regret this later...?'

_**Early Summer 2005_

Recently, I have noticed a change in Grimmjow's attitude. He is nicer, almost patient, smiles more, and wants to fight less and fuck more. Realistically, I shouldn't have any complaints. Grimmjow becoming tolerable is a good thing. Only, he hasn't changed a damn bit when it comes to other people. Just me. Unfortunately, by the time I man up and confront him, it's too late.

..."You really don't want this to go anywhere do you?"

"Sorry Grimm, but I thought we made that pretty clear in the beginning. Not only do I think we are not right for each other in that way, but I simply do not and will not have time for a serious relationship for quite a while."

"That makes sense, you wouldn't be you without that stubborn logical streak. To bad that's one of the things I love about ya."

"Listen Grimmjow, I-"

"Ichigo, I understand that there isn't anything I can do right now to change your mind, but you gotta remember that I am just as stubborn, if not more so than yourself. Not to mention that I am more than happy to fight for what I want. You might not want me now, but one day I will come back and fight to make you mine."

_W__hat have I done?_

_**Summer 2009 (Just Before Ichigo met Shirosaki)_

Secretly, I really wish there was a part of me that could return his feelings. I know he would stay true to his word to make me happy, but no matter how deep down I search, I simply can't find a part of me that loves Grimmjow. Not wanting to give him false hope, I confidently reject the idea of 'any possible chance' when he persists. Every summer since, it has been the same... "No one can love you like I do, come back to me Ichi."

Sometimes I contemplate whether cutting him out of my life would help him move on, or make him more persistent. Knowing him, probably the latter. Stubborn bastard.

* * *

_Fall 2009 (Present)_

Music filled the club, almost deafeningly loud. The bass sent vibrations along the floor and walls, encouraging more people on to the dance floor.

Holding me from behind, Shiro leaned forward and spoke into my ear, "It's about time, you ready Ichi?"

I snort and tilt my head back, "I'm not the one about to jump on stage and take my clothes off. I should be asking you that question." Though admittedly, I am a little nervous. I have never seen Shiro perform before, and am worried about my reaction to his fans. A hundred or more people, cat calling my near naked 'boyfriend' on stage...yeah, I'm a little nervous.

Smiling, he turns me around and tilts his baseball cap back to initiate a deep kiss. Pulling away, he rearranges the cap to conceal his white locks and obvious face. Wouldn't do to have some of the more obsessed fans trying to jump him with me in his arms. "When the shows over, tell Kenpachi," he points to the big guy guarding the backstage door, "your name and he'll let ya through. My changing room is the last door on the left."

Thinking about it, I really didn't want the awkwardness of walking in on Shiro's naked or half naked 'roommates.' "Hey don't you share that room with two other guys?"

He smirked, "Yer so cute and shy Ichi. Yes, but neither of them are working tonight, so it'll just be the two of us." Stepping around me he finished, "Time to change love, you won't be able to resist me after this."

My reply of "Cocky bastard" didn't go unheard, and he laughed his way over to the backstage door.

Shiro doesn't know that he's completely won me over yet. Next week is his birthday and I plan on telling him that I am permanently his then. Though, I am finding it more and more difficult to hold out. It seems as though the words just want to spill out of my mouth every time we are intimate. When we are 'cuddling' I want to tell him. When we have sex, I want to tell him. Hell I am almost surprised it hasn't slipped out in my sleep yet.

I grab a seat at the bar with a decent view of the stage and buy a drink. A few minutes pass before the Disk Jockey's voice came over the speakers...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please, will you bring your attention to me. As I'm sure many of you are aware, we have a brand new set tonight, brought to you by Pleasure Harbor and performed by one of our favorite dancers. Formerly known as Tenshou, give it up for Ogihci and his rockin' new performance, 'Ladies and Gentlemen.'"

Shiro didn't tell me that he changed his stage name...Ogihci. I feel my face heat up and realize that I am probably the only one in the building, aside from maybe some staff members, that knows the significance of the new name. I'll have to remember to ask him about it later. The room quiets a bit as the lights dim to reveal the black light lit stage. The music starts and I take a drink, trying to calm my nerves.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen please,_

_Would you bring your attention to me,_

_For a feast for your eyes to see,_

_An explosion of catastrophe,_

_Like nothing you've ever seen before_

_Watch closely as I open this door,_

_Your jaws will be on the floor,_

_After this you'll be begging for more..."_

Shiro confidently takes the stage, and I can't tear my gaze away. His snow white skin and hair glow dangerously bright in the black lights, and he struts down the stage in sinful black leather. His eyes zero in on me and that breathtaking grin graces his face. Staying with the song, he stops and bows-

_"Welcome to the show,_

_Please come inside,_

_Ladies and Gentlemen,_

_Boom!..."_

With the 'boom' the song picks up and I realize that I have forgotten to breathe. Shiro effortlessly slides the black jacket down his arms, revealing nothing underneath and exposing more of that sinful, glowing skin.

_"Boom! Do you want it,_

_Boom! Do you need it,_

_Boom! Let me hear it,_

_Ladies and Gentlemen..."_

The crowd complies, screaming and throwing money in the direction of the stage, some so over-excited that they fail to realize that they actually missed it. Shiro is topless and teasing, somehow managing to take suggestive dancing and make it gracefully appetizing at the same time. As the number of wadded bills gracing the stage grows, he reaches lower and teases at the zipper on his black leather clad legs.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen good evening,_

_You've seen that seeing is believing,_

_Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding,_

_Please check to see if you're still breathing,_

_Hold tight 'cause the show is not over,_

_If you will please move in closer,_

_You're about to be bowled over,_

_By the wonders you are about to behold here..."_

The crowd goes wild as he slowly tugs the zipper down, one clasp at a time. To me they are simply background noise as I am enthralled with my lover on stage. I feel my body growing hot and lick my now dry lips in an attempt to get the feeling back in them.

_"Welcome to the show,_

_Please come inside,_

_Ladies and Gentlemen,_

_Boom! Do you want it,_

_Boom! Do you need it,_

_Boom! Let me hear it,_

_Ladies and Gentlemen..."_

At the first 'Boom' in that chorus, the nearly illegal strategically, torn black leather pants finally came off to reveal skin tight, lace up the front, black leather boy shorts. I briefly wondered if I would return home hearing impaired. Well one thing is for sure, Ogihci was definitely returning home loaded, if the growing pile of cash was any indication. He danced his way through the rest of the instrumental, every movement arousing me further. As the song died down, I made my way over to 'Kenpachi' and the door to backstage.

The big guy grinned when he say me approach, "Hey cutie, what can I do for ya?"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo." I didn't bother with small talk. I needed the albino dance god behind those doors.

"Ah, he said you were cute. Wasn't lyin.' Head on back good lookin.'" He stepped aside and I made my way through the door, ignoring the comments.

Walking through the last door on the left, I closed it behind me and looked up. Shiro was facing me, sitting at one of the room's three vanities, still clad only in those deadly leather boy-shorts.

He smirked, "You made it back here fast. Enjoy the show Ichi?"

Not being able to find my voice for a response, I immediately covered the distance between us and straddled his lap, crushing our lips together. My hands roamed his bare torso, covering every inch of skin I could. His tongue slipped in my mouth while he moved his hands to my butt, kneading the clothed flesh there.

Before we could take it any further, I heard voices outside the door and froze, realizing I forgot to lock it in my rush to Shiro.

"Hey man, thought you were off tonight?" Said an effeminate voice.

"Yeah, but I forgot my wallet last night..." Why does that voice sound familiar?

"...Just gonna grab it and-" The familiar voice opens the door and freezes. Holy fucking shit.

"Get your fucking hands off my Strawberry!"

Grimmjow...

****Ah! Sorry, I normally don't do cliff hangers but I'm pretty sure we all know where this is going...and I haven't completely finished the scene yet so it will run the next update. On another note...How about that Shiro? Mmm Good. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Confessions and Subtle Declarations

_Ladies and Gentlemen 12_

_***_I am sooooo sorry this took so long! I wanted to have it up Thursday but then school, and life...Anyway, I apologize again for the wait.

Bleach belongs to Kubo

_****Kyusho Jutsu is a technique in Karate Bunkai that involves the manipulation of pressure points. Generally, it is used to knock out, control, or restrain, and is useful in street fighting when facing a bigger, stronger, or faster opponent._

_Confessions and Subtle Declarations_

...My hands roamed his bare torso, covering every inch of skin I could. His tongue slipped in my mouth while he moved his hands to my butt, kneading the clothed flesh there.

Before we could take it any further, I heard voices outside the door and froze, realizing I forgot to lock it in my rush to Shiro.

"Hey man, thought you were off tonight?" Said an effeminate voice.

"Yeah, but I forgot my wallet last night..." Why does that voice sound familiar?

"...Just gonna grab it and-" The familiar voice opens the door and freezes. Holy fucking shit.

"Get your fucking hands off my Strawberry!"

_______________

Grimmjow, enraged, stood with one hand still on the door, the other balled into a tight shaking fist at his side. Standing at his full 6'3'' with 190 pounds of hard muscle, his narrowed gaze locked directly on to Shiro, who was coincidentally glaring daggers right back.

What the hell? Since when was Grimmjow a stripper? Before that trail of questions has a chance to continue, the meaning behind Grimmjow's proclamation registers and I jump up to yell back, "I Am Not Fucking Yours!"

The outburst takes him by surprise and he turns wide blue eyes to me, breaking the staring contest with Shiro. Just as he opens his mouth to respond, the owner of the effeminate voice speaks up behind him, "My, my you're all rather vulgar when speaking. Perhaps if you fill me in on what is happening, I can be of assistance."

Grimmjow throws a nasty look over his shoulder, "Take your gossipin' ass elsewhere Peacock!" Before slamming the door in said 'Peacock's' face. Looking back over to me, Grimmjow spoke in a slightly more calm tone, "This isn't what you want Ichigo. Come on, I'll take ya home an' we can talk about it in the car."

As he finished speaking, he started towards me with an extended hand. Stepping away in avoidance, I back into Shiro who must have stood some time during the exchange. Miraculously, he has yet to say anything, and for that I am thankful. It really doesn't take much to set Grimmjow off, and I would like to avoid a physical confrontation if at all possible. No need to get them both fired.

"If this isn't what I wanted, I wouldn't be here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Look Ichigo, I understand that you aren't ready for a relationship yet, but you don't need a place like this for relief. Why wouldn't you come to me if you needed-"

Realizing that he thinks I came to this place for sexual release I cut him off before he can embarrass me further, "I'm not here for that stupid!"

He stares at me disbelievingly, "What? Why the fuck else would you be dry humping a stripper in their changing room?"

His question leaves me blank. How can he not get it? While I am trying to think of a way to break the news, Shiro's voice fills the uncomfortable silence, "We're dating."

That's one way to do it.

* * *

Really? Fucking now, of all fucking times! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! With the rather obscene mantra running through my head, I unsuccessfully try to glare a hole through Grimmjow's skull. As I open my mouth with the words 'He ain't yours, get the fuck out' on the tip of my tongue, Ichigo beats me to it by yelling in his own defense, "I Am Not Fucking Yours!"

When Grimmjow turned wide blues eyes to Ichigo, I began to get nervous. If he gets violent, I want all of his attention on me, but when he turns to address the interfering Yumichika instead of going into an immediate fit of rage, I begin to weigh the slight possibility that this might not come to blows. Deciding to sit back and see if Ichigo can talk us to a less bruised and bloody outcome, I listen to their conversation while carefully monitoring Grimmjow's body language. He is tense, but while his attention is focused on Ichigo, he remains non-threatening.

It wasn't until Grimmjow approached with the intention of leaving here with Ichigo that I stood, resisting the urge to put my arms around the tense shoulders when the orange head backed into me.

As Grimmjow questioned the actions we were engaged in when he opened the door, after being told that Ichigo wasn't here for a one time fling, I came to the conclusion that we'd have to spell it out for him. No more tip-toeing around the inevitable, "We're dating." I purposely leave out that we have been for about three months, and judging by the murderous intent in those blue eyes, that is not a decision I will be regretting any time soon. This is going to get ugly and my mind is racing, trying to figure a way of ending the upcoming confrontation quickly, with as little injury to either of us as possible.

He reaches for Ichigo's arm, fury etched into his features, "No, you fucking aren't."

Reacting quickly, I step to the side and pull a still shocked Ichigo behind me. "We are, and the only person he is leaving with tonight is me."

Banking on Grimmjow's anger to control his movements, I am not disappointed when he throws an uncontrolled punch toward my face. Throwing my head to the side, I reach out and grab the offending arm at the pressure point just above the elbow joint, simultaneously bringing my other arm down for an angled strike on his triceps. Caught off guard, he is to slow to defend against the quick movement and the combination does it's job of bringing him to his knees. Twisting the arm still in my grasp, I move in on the pressure point in the hollow area just behind his ear, and effectively pin him down face first into the carpet.

After a minute of silence, the bluenette mutters into the carpet, "Kyusho, cheap shot Snowflake." Grimmjow was never very good at Kyusho Jutsu.

* * *

In the six years that I have known Grimmjow, I have never seen him this enraged. The barely restrained fury he was directing at Shiro after he admitted that we have been seeing each other, was truly something terrifying and I realized that a physical confrontation would be unavoidable. Before I could give any more thought to a course of action, I was pulled back as Shiro moved in front of me protectively.

Logically, this move makes sense since Shiro really is the better fighter out of the two of us. The only two times I actually beat him a in spar was on a stupid move and a technicality. However, my pride is fighting back, refusing to let me be treated like a girl while they prepare to tear each other apart.

Before I get the chance to speak up, Grimmjow throws the first punch. The line of events that follow leave me stunned and speechless. Three seconds. In less than five fucking seconds, Shiro has Grimmjow immobilized, pinned, and face first in the carpet.

"Kyusho, cheap shot Snowflake." When Grimmjow finally spoke, I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. He was so still after he went down, I almost thought Shiro had knocked him out.

"You gonna control yourself Blue, or am I gonna have ta sit here all night?" The question was spoken in a tone that hinted of amusement and would have been funny in any other circumstance, but thinking of the conversation sure to follow, I don't have it in me to appreciate the humor. This is going to be a long night.

----

About an hour later, Shiro and I had successfully recapped the events that led to our meeting and the circumstances that led us to dating.

"Fucking unreal. Up until a few months ago, both of you could have possibly been the top candidates for least likely to ever be in a relationship, and you fucking fall for each other." Grimmjow shakes his head, laughing lightly before turning his gaze back to me.

"I know I can't force ya into anything, so I got a question for ya that will ultimately decide whether or not I will let this," he motions to Shiro, "continue. And don't bother lyin' cause your awful at it..."

He stops to think for a second and I get impatient, "Just spit it out or we'll be here all night."

He smirks, "Do ya love him?" That is definitely not what I was expecting and he knows it.

I open my mouth to answer, all three of us expecting to hear 'no, it's too soon,' but what comes out is a surprisingly confident "Yes."

The word comes unbidden and not well thought out, but I know it's true. The realization fills me with relief and happiness and I only regret that I didn't confess in a more appropriate place.

Shiro stares at me, wide eyed and questioning, while Grimmjow runs his hand over his face, shoulders slumped in either exhaustion or defeat, I can't really tell.

"Ichigo, you know this isn't enough to make me give up, not after four years of chasin' your ass. Just means I got a little competition." He continues, shifting his gaze and inappropriately insane grin to Shiro, "Looks like you and I will be fighting a lot more often, better bring your A-game Snowflake."

Shiro pauses in the middle of slipping back into his street clothes, "Che, quit pretendin' you could match me Cookie." I snort at the nickname, earning us both a glare.

Grimmjow reaches out and ruffles my hair on the way to the door, "You know where to find me when this jerk off screws up Ichi."

"Whatever Grimm." I don't bother commenting further, the sooner he is out that door, the sooner I have Shiro to myself.

As soon as the door shuts, Shiro embraces me, "Did ya mean it Ichi?"

"Yeah, Shi. I don't really know how it happened so damn fast, but I can't deny it. I am in love with you." As I confess again, it feels a little more...right, and I can feel the heat rise to my face as he gives me that amazing smile. He kisses me deeply and I am reminded of what we were doing before the interruption.

"Love you too, Ichi. Come on, we can finish what we started at my place. I don't wanna be here when he figures out he forgot his wallet again."

We laugh and head out the back together, my desire re-emerging when I remember that he never changed out of the leather shorts before putting his pants back on. Giving his ass a little squeeze, I run past him before he can retaliate and we make it to the car in record time...Hm, I wonder how I can get him to drive faster?

*Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's place*

Ulquiorra stares impassively at his fuming brother, "What took you so long? We were supposed to leave here an hour ago."

"I've had a rough few hours, don't ask." Grimmjow looks over, running his hand through blue strands.

"Fine, I won't. It doesn't matter as long as your still buying."

"...Fucking Shit!"

****Sorry again for the lateness :( ...I will try to make it up to you somehow. Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Velcro or Leather?

_Ladies and Gentlemen 13_

****Sooo Sorry for the wait! It is that time of the semester again and finals are fast approaching, bleh! Within the next few weeks though I should be back to my regular writing schedule. This chapter is short by design. I really don't have the time to write but then again, I don't really have time to read others' stories either (which I have been). This is mostly to let you know that I have not fallen off the face of the Earth and that I have not abandoned fandom. I hope the lemon helps to make up for the delay. Also, the a/n at the end discusses what I will be writing once this story is finished- I haven't forgotten my promises!

Bleach is Kubo's...If it were mine, you know Hollow Ichigo would appear a LOT more.

_Velcro or Leather?_

Barely blocking the roundhouse aimed for my ribs, I deflected Shiro's foot and jumped at the opening it left. Delivering a solid hit to his stomach, I retract the fist and follow through with punches and an occasional kick wherever I see the slightest opening in his defense. Unfortunately there are not many and he is able to block nearly every attack. However, pushing him back and actually having him on the defensive gives me hope that I might have him this time. With everything that's riding on this match, I can't afford to lose. Not to mention that I swore I would win...

*_Before the match_

"Hey Ichi, whaddya say we make this a little more interestin'."

"Us slamming fists into each other isn't interesting? What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Nothin' major...Just that the winner gets a little somethin' more out of it."

"..."

"Come on Ichi, don't give me tha' look. What I have in mind will be fun for you too!"

"Wha? You are saying it like you have already won! Well I got news for ya Shi, it's not happening. I will be the victor today asshole."

"Well then, ya got nothin' ta lose! Winner gets to make a request that can't be denied..."

"Why do I get the feeling yours is sexual?"

"It can be anythin' love...and besides what mines gonna be doesn't matter since you are goin' ta win."

"That's true...Alright, deal!"

**_Back to the match_

"Ugh!" Shiro's block, turned left hook mercilessly brought me out of my musing.

"Don't get distracted Ichigo!" And with that, all the progress I made across the mat was for nothing as he re-took the offensive and landed a few hits before catching me off guard, (again) and knocked me off my feet. With disgustingly attractive grace and speed, he was on top of me, pinning me down while both of us panted from the exertion.

"Ya can't lose focus like that love. What if it wasn't me you were fightin'?" If it wasn't for the concerned look that accompanied that statement, I would have thought he was taunting me. I don't really have to ask him to supply what other individual I would be fighting either. Grimmjow has been on his doorstep a least once a week for the past two months looking for rematches. Yes that's right, plural. Shiro kicks the crap out of him every time, which is how I found out he was holding back when we fought. That was a rather humbling experience I wasn't all too happy with.

In any case, the train of thought that leads us to the gym every few days is, once Grimmjow got tired of getting his ass handed to him (if he ever does), he might come at me directly. My thought on the matter is 'bring it on,' but Shiro wants me as far from the fire as possible. At first I fought it, I was not about to let someone protect me, especially if I didn't need it. But when Shiro said that it wasn't necessarily to protect me, but more along the lines of protecting my future, I began to cave.

_"What kind rep would a doctor who gets into fights every week have? You should be fixing people Ichi, not breakin' them. Leave the breakin' part to those of us who are expected to have lower moral values...you know, the strippers, gangsters, prostitutes and serial killers." _Even though the last part was a joke, and I think the whole 'protecting my future' thing was just his excuse to protect me, he was right. When Shiro and I spar, no noticeable bruises, breaks, or sprains are left behind. But when I used to fight Grimmjow in high school, it was rare for one of us to not sport some type of noticeable injury. Who wants a surgeon with a black eye and a busted lip? So in the name of 'my future,' I promised to lay low and avoid confrontation when possible.

Remembering that he asked me a question, I raised my eyes to his and responded, "Chances are, if it wasn't you I was fighting, I would have won. Look, I know what you are thinking, but Grimmjow would not try to force himself on me. Besides, we were always pretty equally matched, he'd be to exhausted to follow through."

"Never underestimate the power of desperation Ichigo. Grimmjow has been obsessed with gettin' you back for four years and just found out that it might not be possible. Even generally good men have their limits."

I couldn't help but smirk, Shiro was so damn sexy when he took something seriously. "Yes sensei."

"Ah, which reminds me of our current situation...I won Ichi." Ah shit, I forgot about the bet! Damn it, I should have never lightened the mood. Maybe then he would have forgotten.

"Okay, so what do you want?" And there it is, that smile that promises restless nights, unyielding pleasure, and incomprehensible perverseness.

"Oh, it's a surprise! But I have a question for you first..."

"Which is?"

"Velcro or leather?"

Oh dear god.

**_The Lemon was edited out due to site regulations...the un-edited version of this chapter can be viewed on LiveJournal (there is a link in my profile) or Adulf FFN (I am lyricalsin in both places)._**

Moving on- I am not quite sure how long I am going to make Ladies and Gentlemen but once I do wrap it up, I have more stories lined up via requests from 10 clicks (Yes, Strawberry R, Teal, and Anon I have not forgotten).

1. Story based off of 'Tell Me Baby' from one of the chapters in 10 clicks (can't remember which)...

Also a Hichi-Ichi fic, Ichigo gets dragged to LA by one of his friends (Renji) and meets a very popular model (Shiro) who is doing a shoot on the beach. Shiro catches Ichigo watching him pose and discovers that he may be more narcissistic than he thought.

2. A story from a combination of two drabbles from 10 clicks (the first chapter)...They were 'My Best Friends Girl' and 'My December.'

Beware, as I am venturing slightly out of my comfort zone on this one and making Shiro uke to Ichigo (and to a lesser extent Grimmjow). Ichigo does something stupid and runs Shiro off into the arms of another man (Grimmjow), but will do anything to win him back.

3. I got a request at some point in time for a Grimm-Ichi fic...Perhaps I will attempt a canon fic with this. I really do love Grimmjow, but am not very good with fight scenes so perhaps this will be good practice.

4. A story based off of 'So Cold' from 10 clicks as well.

Hichi-Ichi...Ichigo's eternal rival and daredevil gangster, Shiro takes an interest in his Orange headed nemesis and doesn't offer refusal as an option.

There we have it...exciting right? Hopefully once finals are over I have more time to feed this addiction xD


	14. All Good Doctors Need Their Beauty Sleep

_Ladies and Gentlemen 14_

Bleach is Kubo's and Blue is Eiffel 65's

***I took the liberty of another time skip (a little over a year)...I want to get Ichigo through school and Shiro a little closer to his dream as well. However certain things are bound to happen in life before they can get to where they want to be, and since I just can't skip over them we are still a few chapters away from my short term goal. Also, I know that I normally only give spoilers to my reviewers, but since this is rather late...and short...I figured that I'd toss one on the end.

_All Good Doctors Need Their Beauty Sleep_

"Alright Mr. Heim, it appears that you are ready for the next step." I smiled down at my favorite of the three patients I am currently assigned. Sixty five years old, going on thirty, the crazy old bat has been anxiously waiting to replace his deteriorating Aortic Valve. Having been bedridden for almost 3 weeks, I suppose I can hardly blame him.

He smiled back looking up from the examining table, the happiness in his eyes lighting up his entire face. Even the dark circles and wrinkles seemed to momentarily disappear.

"Finally m'boy. I have been waiting to get this surgery for over a month. My little lady is going to be so happy! I can't wait to get back to runnin' 'round the town."

When he had calmed down enough to focus once more I continued, "After reviewing your patient log, Dr. Urahara will set a date within the next week. We'll talk more about estimated recovery time, and what is expected of you post surgery at that time as well. For now you should get some rest, after you call your wife of course."

He nodded in understanding, still smiling as we exited the room together. "Hate to cut out our daily conversation, but I must call my wife right away with the good news. Thank you Doc. Kurosaki." He walks off to the nearest phone and I try to suppress a light blush. No matter how many times I tell him that I am just a student, at least until the end of this year, he insists that I am more entitled to that prefix than most of the real Doctors he's encountered. Crazy old man.

Dropping off Mr. Heim's chart, I make my way down the hall to log out. It's still only 5:30, and Shiro doesn't get off work until 7:00, so once I make it to his place, I should have time for a quick nap before dinner. I think he said something about wanting to try French cuisine...Honestly, I am not even certain what that entails. My only hope is that we will be able to read the menu.

* * *

Finishing bar duty, I head back to the changing room to grab my keys and phone. If I hurry, I should be out of here before Grimmjow's set ends. Finding said items, I turn on my heel only to realize that my path to freedom is blocked by a big, blue, ferally grinning, cookie monster. What the hell did he do, run here from the stage?

"Yer sprint time is rather impressive Cookie." On another thought, If I want to get out of here within the next hour, I should probably avoid riling his temper.

"Che, you tryin' to avoid me Snowflake? What's the matter, afraid I'll give ya the ass kickin' you deserve?"

"Psh, as if ya could. And no, I simply have better things to do." I can see this going badly but can't seem to help myself.

"That so? What the hell is better than a good fight?" Yep, too perfect...

"A good fuck." Sure enough, the unsaid sex with Ichigo message registers quickly, and I find myself dodging a fist to the face. The throw left him off balance and I took the chance to tackle him. Somehow, he managed a slight twist while going down and we both landed on our sides with a thud on the wooden floor, still struggling to gain the upper hand. Unfortunately, the bastard is about 30 to 40 pounds heavier than myself, so this type of struggle has me at a disadvantage.

My words come out strained from the exertion, "I can't believe ya haven' moved on yet. Ichi and I 'ave been t'gether fer over a damn year!"

"You know I don't share well Snowflake." The effort it takes to keep him from rolling over on top of me is zapping my strength and I know that if I want to get out of his grip, I will have to take a risk. Removing my grip from his shoulder, he almost has me on my back when my now free hand clocks his jaw. The hit momentarily stuns him and I am able to thrust my knee into his briefly exposed side. He wheezes and would have finished falling on top of me had I not taken that moment to push him back with all the force I could gather. He lands flat on his back, and I take the opportunity to quickly scramble to my feet. That was a little too close for comfort.

"Well then, I suppose it's a good thing Ichigo isn't yours to share." I smirk and head for the door receiving a breathy "He will be" in response. I ignore the jibe and check to see how much time was wasted on Grimmjow. Damn, already 7:30? I flip my phone shut and silently pray that Ichigo doesn't hold it against me for running a little late. I really did try this time.

I arrive home just before 8:00 and rush to my room to change. If I speed, I can still make it to Ichigo's by 8:15 and then to the restaurant for our 8:30 reservation. Deliberating the time crunch, I walk into my room and am in mid-motion to flip the light on when I notice a large bump in my bed that wasn't there when I left this morning. I feel a smile erupt on my face, looks like I won't be needing to pick him up.

Leaving the light off, I walk over to the bed and peer down at my sleeping lover. The dwindling light from the window is still just enough to make out his features. His trademark scowl has disappeared and the unforgiving tension in his shoulders seems to have dissipated as well.

During my silent observation, I realize that I really don't have the heart to wake him. In all honesty, crawling in bed with him sounds way better than French food anyway. We can always throw something together later if the need arises, we're pretty good at that. Decision made, I strip down to my boxers and carefully join Ichigo in bed. He stirs lightly, out of habit rolls over and places his head on my chest, but never fully wakens. While this isn't exactly how I envisioned our 'date,' at least we still ended up in bed together.

* * *

_I'm Blue _

_Da ba dee da ba die,_

_Da ba dee da ba die,_

_Da ba dee da ba die._

_I'm Blue_

_Da ba dee..._

Groaning at the rather rude awakening, I shift in bed and punch Shiro in the arm to wake him up. He grunts in response and cracks open one golden hued eye.

"Grimmjow is calling you." I tiredly mumble and roll over to try and reclaim sleep, fighting the feeling that I am forgetting something important.

He rolls over and grabs his phone, "Alrigh' I'll tell 'im ta fuck off."

Suddenly remembering that we had, and obviously missed a date tonight, my eyes snap open and I turn back to Shiro. Before I can question him on it, he flips open his phone...

"Fuck off." ...And promptly snaps it shut again. I bite back a laugh while thinking about Grimmjow's reaction to that.

Before setting the phone back on the nightstand, he pushes the power button to avoid the inevitable second call. "Should'a turned the damn thing off earlier, sorry it woke ya Ichi."

Still trying not to laugh at his phone manners, I respond, "Don't worry about it, we need to eat something anyway. Looks like it's not going to be French though."

He laughs and pulls me close, "Yeah well, I couldn't find it in me ta wake ya, you look so cute in yer sleep n' all. Besides, all good Doctors need their beauty sleep."

I blush and flick him in the forehead, "Yeah but I'd have rather gone on our date than sleep my Friday night away."

"It's only 11:00, nights not over yet Ichi. Isn't that joint yer friend works at open 24 hours?"

"Yeah, on the weekends it is." I could go for cheeseburger right about now.

"Alright then, let's grab a bite ta eat and check out that new night club that just opened up."

I feel my face flush, "Isn't that a strip joint?"

He chuckles and I resist the urge to hit him, "Yes, but it couldn't hurt to check out the competition, and they're supposed to have this great, state of the art, rotating dance floor. Besides, it's been so long since we danced together Ichi." He props his head up and looks down at me. While I can't see him very clearly in the dark, I know that there is hope and excitement shining in his eyes.

I'd heard about the place, and honestly am not surprised that Shiro wants to check it out. He does want to open a similar place in the not to distant future. In fact, I think his business plan is almost finished. So of course, I am willing to suck up any embarrassment I might have about going for his sake.

Oh the things I am willing to do for this man...

***So, I wanted to incorporate the dance club scene into this chapter but things came up and I have to leave for a day or two. Normally that'd be no big deal and I'd just finish when I got back, but I promised a few reviewers and message senders that I would have the next chapter up within the next few days...So I will stop here for now and give you a little spoiler for the next chapter...

Spoiler*** Ichigo and Shiro check out the new club, get some dancing in, and run into... who other than our favorite Cookie Monster? Oh and he has a tag along, not so thrilled to be there, Emo with him as well. Looks like Shiro isn't the only one checking out the competition. ;)


	15. It's The Way You Love Me

_Ladies and Gentlemen 15_

_***_Yes! Full length chapter (3,759 words-I think this might be the longest LandG chap. yet)! As you will soon find out, I have introduced another POV this chapter...Hope I didn't butcher him. Enjoy!

***Bleach is Kubo's and 'It's The Way You Love Me' is by David Guetta ft. Kelly Rowland

_It's The Way You Love Me_

I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for my white haired nemesis to answer. Honestly, what is taking him so long to get to the god damn phone. A vision of the white male on top of a flushed and panting Ichigo runs through my mind, and I nearly crush the phone in response. Was he serious when he said that he'd be fucking _my_ Ichigo tonight? While I prepare to leave a very loud and furious voicemail, I grab my shoes and keys to run over there and break his door down.

Just as I throw the first shoe on, the asshole finally picks up. Before I can even yell that he better not be fucking my strawberry, his tired and irritated salutation of "Fuck off," stops me short and I promptly hear the line die. "What the fuck asshole!" I shout, though knowing full well he can't hear me. Hitting the send button again on my cell, I wait for the phone to redial so I can give that bastard a piece of my mind. Sent directly to his voicemail, I seethe and without thinking, fast pitch my phone across the room and into the wall. It instantly shatters into hundreds of little pieces and I belatedly realize that is the fourth phone I have destroyed because of Shirosaki's unforgiving ability to make the worst of my temper.

"Well, that could have gone better." Despite the display he just witnessed, my brother gazes impassively at the mess that used to be my phone. Raising his eyes back up to me he continues, "Not that I wish to re-witness the wrath, but I am curious as to what he said to illicit such a reaction."

Deciding I could at least explain why there is another hole in the wall and why I am once again phone-less, I answer his question. "First the asshole waited forever to pick up the damn phone, which made me think things that pissed me off worse. Then, before I even get the chance to rip him a new one, he tells me to 'fuck off' and hangs up the damn phone!"

Ulquiorra smirks, "Knowing Shirosaki, the fact that he would never miss the chance to play with your temper, and how temperamental he gets when his sleep is disturbed, you probably woke him up."

Huh? Sleeping at 10:30 on a Friday night? I guess he did sound a little tired. Convinced that he was sleeping and not fucking Ichi, I set my keys back down and look back at Ulquiorra, "Get ready. We are going out tonight."

"I don't suppose denying this request will bode well with my sanity?"

"Ichi will just say no, and Shirosaki's obviously not goin' so if you want me to go alone..."

"No, I remember very well what happened last time I left you to your own devices. I would rather avoid having another random, drunk, singing, naked redhead in our kitchen at four in the morning."

I smirked when he left out that the guy I drunkenly picked up was also wearing my Strawberry patterned boxers on his head. Strangely enough, it had been a gag gift from the Snowflake before he met Ichigo. The fact that the guy was a redhead was no coincidence either. Occasionally, when I see Ichi and the bastard together, my hormones go into overdrive and I need release. While me giving in to my lust drive enough to have to bring someone home is extremely rare, whenever it does happen I make sure that I will be able to visualize Ichigo underneath me. The more the random guy has in common with him the better.

"So yer goin' with me." I made it a statement knowing he wouldn't dare refuse and risk a repeat performance.

"Yes, though I am not overly pleased with the thought. Where are we going?"

"Does it matter? You are gonna dress the same no matter where we go." I huff, starting to get annoyed that he hasn't gone to change yet.

"Fine, but don't forget your wallet. Since you are demanding my presence, you will be buying."

Figures, cheap bastard, "Just go get ready will ya." With that he finally retreated my room to go change. Jumping up for a quick glance in the mirror I check my own attire. After rolling up the long sleeves of the navy button up shirt to about the elbow, I button it up to about the third button from the top while checking the jeans. The whitewash bootcuts fit nicely around my ass and fall just right down my legs to the one black socked foot, and the one black leather Italian shoe. With the shirt finished, I do a quick once-over and deem it suitable enough for the night. Taking one last despairing look at my dead phone, I throw on the other shoe and walk out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, I am still sitting in the living room waiting on my brother. "Any fucking day!"

Just as I finish he rounds the corner from the hall, rolling the sleeves of his tight green button up about halfway up his forearm. "If any day is fine, then perhaps we should wait for tomorrow."

"Just get yer shit so we can go."

He moves to the coffee table and grabs his wallet, pulls out the I.D. and slips it into the back pocket of his black skinny jeans. I swear he is moving slow on purpose, pain in my ass.

***A/N: It won't let me insert a page break, so I will just tell you the POV changes here~

"_Late at night I lose my focus,_

_Late at night I'm callin' out for you,_

_It can't be right, I got no focus,_

_I hope you noticed..."_

The multicolored lights dart back and forth across the large slowly turning, low lit dance floor, and I take a brief second to glance around at the numerous bodies swaying to the music. The beat picks up and I feel Ichigo speed up his movements in front of me. His back is to me so when I look down his close body, I have a great view of his ass in those dark blue jeans he pulled out of my closet earlier. Since Ichi didn't have a change of clothes with him, we found some that fit me a little tight and were a perfect fit for him. We had on the same color jeans, muscle tanks, his white, mine black, though he still had his red button up over shirt on. My own black overshirt met a sad fate outside the bar when I was recognized as Ogihci by a drunken fan girl. Still moving in sync with Ichigo, I look around the place again, this time checking the set-up.

"_...The chemistry is off the radar,_

_Look at me, I don't know what to do,_

_This chemistry is off the radar,_

_Baby, let me see you later..."_

My attention is quickly brought back when my orange headed lover turns in step and grinds against me, while placing a chaste kiss on my lips. My dance movements falter at the action and he laughs, turning back around to grind that tight jeaned ass against my hardening front.

"_...Over and over you run in my mind,_

_Give me one look and I know,_

_Can't you see we're only wasting our time?_

_Baby, thought you understood..."_

I slide my hands up the front of his unbuttoned overshirt and pull him back, tight against me whispering in his ear, "Much more of that Ichi, and I won't be able to hold back." I feel the results of my proximity and words as a tremor pulses through his body.

"_...It's the way you love me,_

_It's the way you move me,_

_And the way you touch me,_

_It's the way you love me..."_

He turns his head, our lips so close that his brush mine as he responds, "Well Shi, you really were never known for your self control. However, with that line to the bathroom, I'm afraid you'll have to wait till we get home." He smirks and continues to sway those deliciously moving hips, not missing a beat.

"_...What's the point? I can't remember,_

_Where's the key? Well, give it up to me,_

_You got me boy, and I surrender,_

_Let's get you back on my agenda..."_

So, my little Strawberry thinks he can get away with teasing me on the dance floor eh? You'd think that after nearly a year of watching me _dance_ he'd know better. Placing my hands on his hips, I forcefully turn him around and pull him tight against me. "Ichi, Ichi, what have I taught you about teasing me?" Moving one hand to that perfect backside, I grab on tightly and push him into me while I snap my hips forward. His eyes widen slightly when he realizes he's about to get a taste of his own medicine.

"_...Over and over you run in my mind,_

_Give me one look and I know,_

_Can't you see we're only wasting our time?_

_Baby, thought you understood,_

_It's the way you love me,_

_It's the way you move me,_

_And the way you touch me,_

_It's the way you love me..."_

After a few more teasing hip snaps where our clothed erections barely touched, he gets impatient and tries to hold me against him for more firm contact. Smiling and shaking my head, I give in slightly and bring my knee in between his legs to rub against him, while watching his face flush beautifully. Lowering my knee back down, I make sure to not lose contact so my long jean covered thigh rubs against his center mercilessly. The move causes him to briefly lose balance and he grabs on to me, placing his head on my shoulder, his movements slower while he composes himself.

"_...Baby, it's simple to see,_

_This is where I'm meant to be,_

_You stole a piece of my heart,_

_You're making me start all over,_

_It's the way you love me,_

_And the way you move me..."_

By this point, we are both sweating and breathing heavily. His light gasps against my neck turn me on even more, and I don't think I will be able to make it through another song before throwing him over my shoulder and carrying him to the car where I can fuck him senseless. The past hour of watching him move on the dance floor has played hell on my hormones and honestly, I think we are both surprised I have lasted this long without dragging him someplace secluded. When he straightens himself once more, he meets my eyes and hooks the one leg not trapped between my own around my waist. Yes, this will definitely be the last dance.

"_...It's the way you love me,_

_It's the way you move me,_

_And the way you touch me,_

_It's the way you love me,_

_It's the way you love..."_

One hand secures his leg, while the other moves up to the side of his face, pulling it close enough to mine that he can hear my low words, "We're leavin' after this." He smirks and gives that look that tells me he's about to play hard to get, "But I was kind of hoping to stay till close." I snort, like hell.

"I'll make this simple for ya Ichi. Either ya can walk out the door with me, or I can throw ya over my shoulder and haul you out. Either way, I will be fuckin' ya within the next ten minutes." Then a more sinister thought occurs and I can't hold back, "Or, I suppose if ya prefer, I could always just take you right here on the dance floor." His movements freeze and I know that just ended his little game of hard to get.

"_...Every little thing you do,_

_Everything that you do,_

_You can put me in the mood,_

_You put me in the mood..."_

His dance moves started back up a little jerky and his voice comes out strained, "Walking works fine." Smirking, I close the short distance between us and bring him into a deep kiss.

"_...Now I'm looking straight at you,_

_You're looking at me too,_

_Yeah, you know what I want from you."_

When the beat of the next song begins, I grab his hand and take a step back to lead him out. He blushes, follows my step and glances over my shoulder, which should be the direction of the door, and his entire body freezes, grip tightening in my hand. At his reaction, I turn quickly only to be assaulted with shades of blue.

"Goin' somewhere Snowflake?"

God Damn-it!

***A/N: Again, a change of POV~

"What can I get for you?" The bartender flips the bar towel over his shoulder and waits for my order.

"Ya, I'll take a Heineken and a Mojito." I would've added 'Mojito for the little bitch,' but since Ulquiorra was in the restroom, the jibe would have been lost. He sets the beer on the bar and turns to get the stuff to make the other drink.

I look around at the place, slightly impressed with the set-up. There are two main sections which are mostly divided by the giant ass bar which forms a sort of island in the center of the place. On one side is the stage for the strippers, or sorry, 'exotic dancers', complete with a standing area in front of the stage, tables further back, and booths along the wall. But that was generally the typical set-up for a strip bar.

What caught my attention was the dance floor on the other side of the bar. Since there is still one more set on the strip side, I haven't gotten to see it in action yet, but from what I hear, the entire damn thing rotates. Starrk, the bartender, claims that it really isn't that great because it has to go slow enough so people don't fall all over the place. And when drunks are thrown in the mix, that is really, really slow. Still seems like a cool concept to me though. He also mentioned that after tonight, the last 'exotic' set will end at 10:00 nightly and the DJ takes over on the dance floor, but since this is opening night and they wanted to introduce all their dancers, the DJ will take over at midnight and the place will be open till 4:00 in the morning.

During my brief inspection, Ulquiorra comes back and picks up the drink Starrk just finished making. Handing the barkeep the cash and telling him to keep the change, we turn and find a table to watch the last dancer, introduced as Cain.

"Fitting I suppose, since the last man up there was Abel," Ulquiorra said while setting his drink on the chosen table. I look down at him to respond, but stop short when I see the shock on his face. That's unusual. Following his stare, I look up to the stage and nearly drop my beer. Standing up there in a mobster outfit, greeting the crowd could be Ichigo and Shirosaki's double, or would that be triple, again only with different coloring. Skin shade somewhere in between theirs with hair darker than both, the hat making it hard to tell between black or dark brown.

"Holy shit!"

"Yes, my thoughts exactly."

The music starts up and I recognize the tune, "_The Last Stand_, The Italian Smoke Squad."

"What?" My brother looks questioningly at me.

"The song, he is making a character. Defining his set." I look back to the stage and watch him perform. The song is not fast paced, which makes his movements and the removal of clothing teasingly slow. In comparison to his look-a-like, he isn't nearly as good as Ogihci, but the body compares quite well to both him and Ichigo, falling just in between their already close sizes.

Ulquiorra speaks over the rising volume of the crowd, "It would appear he is already quite popular." Looking at the growing number of people in front of the stage waving bills, I have to agree.

As the set ends, my brother stands, "I need another drink."

"With ya there," I respond quickly as we make our way to the bar and away from Cain's shouting fans.

Nearly an hour later, we are sitting at the bar still talking about the doppelganger of the men we have been after for years. Similarities, differences, who we think his personality is most similar to. After my fifth beer and Ulquiorra's fourth Mojito, the object of our conversation seemingly appears out of no where behind my brother.

"Hey Starrk, I'll take a Jack and Coke." The dark headed male catches me looking and sports a smile I am all too familiar with. Definitely more like Shirosaki there.

I nod at him and Ulquiorra turns around to see who had grabbed my interest.

He takes our attention as a cue to speak, "Gentlemen, how are we enjoyin' this fine night?"

"Quite well, thank you." My brother is being civil, which means he has also figured out that the man is more like Shirosaki.

"Yeah, it's a nice place. The dancers need a little more practice though." I smirk, this will be the defining factor. Snowflake or Strawberry?

He laughs, "Spoken like someone who thinks they can dance. Care to show what ya got?" He finishes while pointing to the now active dance floor. Hm, a challenge huh? Guess that answers my question. Apparently I owe Ulquiorra twenty bucks from our little bet, Damn.

Standing up I respond, "Sure thing. Lead the way Ballerina." He smirks and starts off ahead.

We enter the dance floor to David Guetta's _It's The Way You Love Me_. The song is already on the first chorus, but that doesn't matter as we jump into the rhythm, showing off what we've got. Towards the end even I gotta admit that the guys got moves.

His impressed look tells me he thinks so to, "Not bad Twinkletoes. Where'd you learn t-" He stops abruptly, eyes locked somewhere behind me and lets out a low whistle. Following his gaze, I turn and my breath freezes in my chest. There, in the center of the dance floor is my Strawberry dancing oh so sexily with his leg wrapped around my nemesis and phone destroyer, who pulls him in for a kiss.

"God damn-it! Sleeping my ass!" I growl low, gaining the attention of the male in front of me.

"You know them?" His hopeful inquiry is lost on me as I walk around him to the untangling males in my sights. They look like they are about to leave when I reach them, "Goin' somewhere Snowflake?" Not if I have anything to say about it.

***...(silence)...Hey, the ending surprised me too!

_Oh...someone asked if there was going to be a *real fight* between Shiro and Grimm..._Yes, He has a limit, but they are still friends so I am having a tough time getting to it. But again, yes, I do plan for it to happen eventually. If you want the spoiler for how I think I am going to do it, you know what to do ;)


	16. Battle for the Berry

_Ladies and Gentlemen 16_

_***_So yes, this chapter is shorter but I couldn't help myself. The stopping point was just way to tempting.

_***_Bleach is Kubo's, Number One is Max Farenthide's, Techno-Syndrome (Mortal Kombat song) is performed by the Immortals, and it was requested by uzamaki9999 that I call Grimm a Blueberry...So cute, how could I resist that? ;)

_Battle for the Berry_

_"...It's the way you love me,_

_It's the way you move me,_

_And the way you touch me,_

_It's the way you love me,_

_It's the way you love..."_

I feel a tremor run through Shiro's body when my leg wraps suggestively around him. The look in his eyes grows darker as he pulls me forward and growls, "We're leavin' after this."

Ignoring the tightening in my lower body caused by that statement, I continue with my resolve to get Shiro back for teasing me last night, "But I was kind of hoping to stay till close."

He smirks and raises and eyebrow, having fully caught on to my game, "I'll make this simple for ya Ichi. Either ya can walk out the door with me, or I can throw ya over my shoulder and haul you out. Either way, I will be fuckin' ya within the next ten minutes." That statement alone was enough to force me to cave, but his added "Or, I suppose if ya prefer, I could always just take you right here on the dance floor," causes me to completely forget I was ever teasing him.

"_...Every little thing you do,_

_Everything that you do,_

_You can put me in the mood,_

_You put me in the mood..."_

When my body finally decides to comply with my brain and start moving again, I somehow manage to find my voice, "Walking works fine." He smirks, knowing full well that he's won the battle, and pulls me into a breathtaking kiss.

"_...Now I'm looking straight at you,_

_You're looking at me too,_

_Yeah, you know what I want from you."_

After the kiss, Shiro releases my leg and grabs my hand, pulling me with him as he takes a step back. My senses barely register that the song has ended, and I eagerly follow his step while glancing towards our destination. However, my line of sight to the door is blocked quite suddenly by an enraged looking Grimmjow. Something must have shown on my face, because Shiro whipped around rapidly, automatically falling into a fighting stance.

"Goin' somewhere Snowflake?"

God Damn-it! What the hell is he doing here?

"Yeah, we are goin' somewhere. Now get your ass out of the way!" The normal playful tone in Shiro's voice when regarding Grimmjow is absent, meaning he is just as thrilled with the interruption as I am. While the thought of letting him go to town and getting us out of here quickly is tempting, I'd rather not get kicked out of this place, on opening night no less.

"Grimmjow, just move would ya. We'll call ya later, but we're busy right now." Hopefully my calm approach works.

"Yeah, I see how busy ya are. All the more reason for me to step in." With that statement, I know something is going to have to give, or we are not getting out of here with permission to return.

Pulling Shiro back, I speak loud enough for him to hear me over the rising beat of the techno song now playing, "Key it down a bit, I might wanna come back here in the future. I'll make the delay up to you later." His frown morphs into _that_ smirk, making me weak in the knees.

"Alright Ichi, I'll just play with 'im a bit. But know that I am already thinking of new ways to tie ya down...or up." I jump back slightly, my face heating up to never before felt temperatures, and Shiro laughs, sealing my embarrassment with a kiss.

"Asshole, what kind of perverted shit are ya sayin' to him!" Grimmjow yells, while pulling Shiro's shoulder back.

Shiro's playful smile returns as he turns to face Grimmjow, "Nothin' Cookie. Just tellin' him to sit back and enjoy the show. Ready ta dance?"

Grimmjow smiles triumphantly, knowing he succeeded in stopping us. "Better believe it Snowflake." Just as the first punch is thrown, courtesy of the Cookie Monster, the near nonexistent lyrics start up over the beat. To any observer, their movements would probably look staged.

"_This is the new number one,_

_Welcome to the world..."_

As if on cue, the dancers around them spread out, forming an odd shaped circle around the action. I hear some of the voices from the crowd as I watch the 'dance' unfold in front of me. The fast paced beat only allowing me to hear those that are close.

"They aren't really fighting right?"

Grimmjow blocks a roundhouse to the head.

"Whoa, they are really amazing."

Shiro catches a fist in his palm.

"Hey get out your phone, I want a picture."

Shiro twists Grimmjow's apprehended arm, resulting in defensive turns that look like complicated dance moves.

"I wonder how long they have been practicing?"

I shake my head at the crowd around me, if only they knew...

"Why do I get the feeling that Blueberry and Smiley aren't just dancing?" The breath in my ear makes me jump, and I whip my head around to the way to close speaker. My surprise made me forget that I was going to tell him to back off.

"Hey, aren't you the mobster stripper?" Shiro and I got here just in time to catch his dance. This guy may look a lot like him, but my lover is way more captivating on stage.

He laughed and stretched his hand out, "Yep, that was me. Daemon Cain at your service." Huh? Did this guy really just introduce himself using his stage name?

Taking his hand in a firm shake I respond, "Bunny Easter, and I don't need your service." My response made him laugh harder and I think he was about to respond, but our attention was grabbed by a rather abrupt change in music.

"_Test your might,_

_Test your might,_

_Test your might,_

_Mortal Kombat!_

_Fight!"_

You have got to be kidding me. As if I voiced my thoughts out loud, 'Cain' spoke up again, "Looks like your boys caught the attention of the DJ." Turning my attention back to the fight, the crowd cheers as Grimmjow drops low and makes a sweep for Shiro's feet. He manages to connect, but Shiro catches himself in the fall, and transfers all his weight to one hand, throwing the other in the air for balance, while simultaneously kicking Grimmjow in the chest, sending him back a few feet on his ass. They both jump back up quickly in fighting stances, large grins on their faces as stare each other down in another mini stand off.

"_Mortal Kombat!"_

There is a lull in the crowd as they circle each other in a predatory fashion, and the lack of added sound allows us to hear them yell over the music, "Didn't I tell you to keep your hands off of Ichigo, Snowflake?" The idea of interrupting their fight by running up and punching Grimmjow in the face keeps sounding better every second. "What's it to ya Cookie? He's been _mine_ for over a year and is damn happy about it! We will touch each other where ever and whenever we want!"

A murmur runs through the crowd at their words, "Is this part of the act?" "I wonder who this Ichigo guy is?" At that one I feel my face turn beet red and have to fight the urge to run to the door. Of course, my new annoyance would pick that moment to speak tease me. Placing his chin on my shoulder, both of us facing the bickering duo, 'Cain' speaks in an amused voice, "So your name's Ichigo. Sounds delicious." He finishes while turning his head lips at my ear. He wraps his arms around me and clings tighter as I try push him off.

I can tell he is about to say something else when I hear a very loud "Oi!" Coming from one of the center's of attraction. We both freeze and turn our attention back to the stage, both his arms around me, one of mine pushing at his head, the other trying to unwind his arms. We are just in time to see Shiro deliver a not so playful, solid punch to Grimmjow's face and stomp past him in our direction.

His glare is murderous and I find my voice quickly, eyes on my advancing lover, I shoot a warning back to the now endangered party, "If you want to walk out of here in one piece, I suggest you start running."

***So, I think this turned out well...Kaien really should know what he is getting himself into, watching the other two fight and all. Hm...Perhaps he is a masochist? Hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Bad References and Ulterior Motives

_Ladies and Gentlemen 17_

_***_Ever tried typing a story with a bandage on your finger? Not so pleasant. Look I haven't even finished this chapter and I am already whining (apologies).

Anyway, first order of business, Happy Birthday Strawberry Ringo! (I know I am a little late but it's the thought that counts right?).

Next on the agenda, for those of you who read 10 clicks, you know I recently did a songfic where Shiro is a western outlaw and Ichigo a hotshot bounty hunter. Well...That kind of gave me a craving to see a story similar to that set-up. But by the amount of time between my updates now, most should know that I don't have time to take on another story (*bad multi-tasker). So...I was kind of hoping one of my lovely readers (many of which are also lovely writers) might be willing to undergo the task on my behalf...please?

*note, LyricalSin has the characteristics of the chibi-seme and does not beg...but will make an exception if it gets her this story.

Any takers?

***Last order of business, Bleach belongs to Kubo and Mortal Kombat character names are registered tm's of Warner Bro.s Entertainment.

_Bad References and Ulterior Motives_

Knowing we have the full attention of the crowd, DJ, and my loveable Strawberry, Grimmjow and I do not disappoint, showing off some of our most flashy moves and eating up the 'oohs and ahhs' that follow. While dodging a rather flashy kick combo, I hear someone in the crowd questioning who Ichigo is and my gaze automatically shifts to where he is standing...What does that fucker think he's doing to my Strawberry?

"Oi!" The sudden shout throws Grimmjow off, and I am able punch him hard enough to momentarily keep him out of my way. His head snaps back, hand automatically following, and I maneuver around him to storm over to where Ichigo is trying to pry off our new found look-alike. They freeze and their heads turn in my direction. Once I am certain I have the offenders attention, I give him what I consider my most deadly glare and am pleased to see him flinch and remove his hands, holding them up in a 'don't shoot' manner. The only thing that saved him from an automatic beating was his swift removal from my berry and Ichigo's calm voice breaking through the sound of blood pumping in my ears, "Shiro, baby, calm down. He didn't know and is just an idiot who doesn't listen very well."

Keeping my eyes trained on the stranger, I pull Ichigo against me and take a deep breath, the scent of my cologne on him calming me further. "I don't suppose I'm lucky enough for the idiot to want to duke it out as well?"

Said idiot does a mock bow, hands still in the air, "Sorry master Scorpion, but I left my suicidal tendencies at home today. How about we cut a deal? I'll keep the Sub-Zero blueberry distracted long enough for you to escape with Johnny Cage..." he pauses to point at Ichigo, "...and you don't exact revenge on me."

What's he going on about Scorpions, freezing temperatures and what? A Cage? Entertaining the thought that this guy might just be crazier than me, I hear Grimmjow shout a curse from where I left him earlier. I turn to see him tampering with a bloody nose while simultaneously pushing away a fangirl who is trying to give him her shirt. He is NOT going to be a happy Cookie, "Deal." And without waiting any longer I pull Ichigo to the exit, successfully glaring away any who try to stand in our path.

-Page Break-(sorry it wouldn't break...again)

"Sun-of-a bitch!" The pain finally starts ebbing away as the black dots in my vision begin clearing. I can't believe that bastard punched me that hard, especially in the face! Gently putting pressure on the wounded area, I check to make sure it isn't broken, blood slowly working it's way down my face. I can just imagine explaining to our boss that I got a broken nose after initiating a fight with his most profitable dancer. Speaking of the Snowflake, where the hell did he go?

Tilting my head down to look for the whereabouts of pristine white hair, I instead come face to face with an overly excited topless girl who tries shoving her shirt in my face. "Oh my god, are you okay? Here let me help you with the bleeding. My name's Melony by the way, and you are?" I try pushing her arms down and turning away, but she actually grabs me and pushes the damn shirt back in my face. Man is this bitch persistent or what? "Look bitch, I really don't give a fuck what yer name is. Now outta my way so I can find that white fucker."

She doesn't really look offended and is about to open her mouth again when a voice speaks up from behind me, "Oh you won't find him down here anymore. The evil white Scorpion took the rather delicious looking Johnny Cage upstairs to make out."

I turn to see that Cain is the one speaking, but the words aren't quite registering. What is this idiot going on about?

"What?"

He snorts and shakes his head, "Not much for the game analogies huh? The white headed one, took the orange headed one upstairs to-" I don't let him finish, instead dashing for the stairs I saw earlier. Like that fucker is gonna touch Ichi while I'm around!

-Page Break-

"You know, he will still be just as obnoxious when he comes back. How are you planning on explaining yourself then?"

Turning around, I come face to face with the calm green eyed fellow I also met earlier. At least one of them isn't after the orange haired beauty.

"Easy, I don't plan on being here when he realizes that they aren't up there. So I take it you know the refugees as well?"

"Yes I am well acquainted with them." This might work to my advantage.

"Would ya mind tellin' me a little more about Ichigo? We were having a nice conversation but didn't get to finish."

"Precisely what it looked like then?" Damn, so he saw the whole thing?

Just when I think I won't get any info outta him he finally speaks up, "Kurosaki Ichigo, 24 years of age, final year medical student currently working at the Omori Medical Center, where I believe he plans on continuing his education for a doctorate. Ultimate goal is surgical medicine."

"Wow...you are refreshingly accommodating. Don't suppose you have an angle in all this?" I noticed he didn't say anything about the guy with the creepy smirk and evil glare or his relationship to the berry.

"I will not say that I would not benefit if you were to succeed where my fool of a brother continually fails."

"So you've got a thing for Scorpion?" Got lucky there.

"Pardon?" His question comes at about the same time I spot the Blueberry descending the stairs. The fact that I can almost hear him cursing from here, over the music might I add, tells me it's time to go.

"Never mind, gotta run. Thanks for the help by the way."

Passing the stoic green eyed man, I almost don't hear the lowly spoken, "It wasn't for you." Note to self...don't get too comfy with that guy.

-Page Break-

"Umnn, Shirooo" My captive lover whined from his delicious position on the bed. Face down, wrists tied to his knees with a spreader between them, and oh that amazing fucking ass, stuck straight up in the air, ready for the taking.

"Yes Ichi?" God I want him so bad right now.

"Quit teasing."

"Oh no Ichigo. After your own little teasing maneuvers on the dance floor I think I am entitled to this. Besides, you said I could have anything I wanted if I behaved. Well, right now I want to appreciate the view." He buries his face into the pillow, but I don't have to see it to know how brightly he is blushing at that comment. Oh, this is gonna be fun.

**Lemon edited out...the full version can be viewed on (follow the link in my profile) and as soon as I get around to it, LiveJournal (still LyricalSin).**

Releasing Ichigo from his binds, he automatically rolls to his side of the bed, "Sorry Shiro, but if you want to cuddle, then you are sleeping in the wet spot tonight."

Smirking, I get up and give a hard yank to the fitted sheet, effectively moving it out from under Ichigo and tossing it on the floor. Tossing the comforter over my side, I lay down on top of it and pull Ichigo over to me, "Too hot for covers anyway."

***Sorry it is kind of short, and while I did re-read it, the time is about 1:15 in the morning and my eyes are a little blurry (so I apologize for any annoying mistakes you may have encountered). Oh yeah, if you were interested in satisfying my request, please let me know so I can keep an eye out for it ;) Thanks!


	18. Demon's Prey

_Ladies and Gentlemen 18_

***So this was supposed to be out last week...I'll explain what happened at the end. Thank you to those who responded to my western fic needs. I love you all. Ultimately, the fic idea has been adopted by PunkRockHolly -yea for another good writer in our slice of fandom! We can never have too many.

_***Bleach is Kubo's, Run is by Snow Patrol, More is by Usher (the song was requested for this fic by WhiteW12-0 And I am now in love with it). That said, if you are having trouble visualizing Shiro dancing, imagine Usher-like moves since that is what I am aiming for...Damn can that man move!_

_Demon's Prey_

"_...Light up, Light up,_

_As if you have a choice,_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_

_I'll be right beside you dear..."_

Waking to the sound of Ichigo's alarm, I hear my lover murmur, "Mnm...Shiro, your dessert's singin'." I snort and open my eyes to look at my still dreaming lover, "Ichigo, yer alarm's goin' off..."

"_...Louder, Louder,_

_And we'll run for our lives,_

_I can hardly speak I understand,_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say..."_

Finally opening his eyes, he glances around confusedly for a second before realizing he was dreaming and looks over at what should have been my 'singing dessert.' Blushing at my knowing smirk, he grabs his cell and shuts the alarm off.

"Dreamin' about me Ichi?"

"More like dreaming about food, I am freaking starving. You just happened to be there too." I laugh at his response, ruining the mock pout I was planning to pull, and roll out of bed.

"Alright, you get ready and I'll work on breakfast." Following suit, Ichigo steps out of bed on my side, places a chaste kiss on my lips with a quick thanks and walks towards the bathroom. I take a second to appreciate the view, incredibly pleased that I was able to teach my Strawberry the conveniences of sleeping nude. It really is too damn bad he has to work early today.

-Page Break-

After finishing up with my last scheduled patient, I look down at my schedule for the rest of the day and find it to be strangely clear for a Saturday afternoon. Guess I'll go find the head nurse and see if I can be of use elsewhere. Walking the hall, I take brief glances into the open door rooms trying to find the young white haired woman. About five minutes go by before I finally spot her setting up a freshly cleaned room for a new patient, "Hey Isane. Need any help?"

She looks up briefly from her checklist answering in a kind tone, "No thank you, I am just about finished here. However I think they might need help on the main floor, Hanataro said that the walk in patients have been stacking up since this morning."

"Alright, I'll be there if you need to find me." She gave her thanks as I exited the room and headed for the stairs.

Rounding the corner to the front desk, I see the small navy haired man frantically shuffling through patient files. "Hey Hanataro, I heard you guys might be able to use some help."

"Oh, Kurosaki-san! I am glad you are here. I hope you don't mind, but I saw your schedule was clear after 2:00 and scheduled you an appointment with a new patient. Well actually I was going to schedule him with Sado-kun but he asked for a list of available staff for this afternoon and when I finished the list, he asked for an appointment with you. I hope that's okay..?" Sado-kun? That's different.

Sorting through the rapidly spoken babbling, I had to remind myself that Hanataro has only been at the front desk for a few days and seems to still be getting used to the work environment. "Yes, Hanataro that is fine. What time is the appointment?" Come to think of it, he said that the patient requested me after hearing my name? Probably thinks I am some cute female, haha jokes on him.

"Oh it's at 4:30." He finished, looking a bit less frazzled then he did when I first walked up. Hopefully that appointment doesn't turn out to be anything more than a basic checkup, seeing as how I would still like to be out of here by 5:00. That would give me enough time to go home and change before surprising Shiro at work tonight.

"That's fine. Do you have anyone ready to go now? I could probably fit a few patients in before 4:30." He smiles up at me looking very relieved and hands over a clipboard with patient information. Briefly looking over the page, I see that the patient is having cold like symptoms and ready myself for what looks to be another routine visit.

Taking a step through the door, I call, "Mr. Cuuhlhourne." As if the name wasn't enough, the guy practically danced his way across the waiting room while complimenting his own 'grace' in a rather exaggerated voice. Oh yes, the rest of the day is suddenly looking painfully long.

By the time 4:30 rolls around, I am nearly bouncing on my heels in anticipation to clock out. Only one more patient, then I can head over to the club. Due to one of the dancers calling in, Shiro has been moved from bar duty to the stage, his set starting at 6:00. He called letting me know that he would be home late because of the change, not knowing that I was going to surprise him. Normally, I am working on the nights he dances, so my excitement of being able to watch him today is barely contained. I won't have time to go home and change, but seeing him dance is worth wearing the plain jeans and T-Shirt I left in today.

Picking up the new patient form, I look over the chart and am relieved to see that it will be just a basic check-up. Stepping into the waiting room I call out, "Shiba Kaien," and freeze when the man stands, a shit eating grin plastered on his face, "My, my, isn't this quite a pleasant coincidence?"

Fucking Hell.

-Page Break-

Unfortunately, fate has once again decided to smite me, as I was unable to shake my newest patient, who I am convinced is a demon masquerading as a human. Coincidence my ass! I know this fucker hunted me down. The only thing that is making his shameless trailing me plan amusing is the fact that he doesn't know Shiro is a dancer here. My revenge will be his utter shock and resignation when he realizes that he doesn't hold a candle to my lover.

Snatching a seat at the bar, Kaien plops down next to me, "Wow, is it always this packed?"

Smirking, I glance over and reply, "It's never slow, but it only gets this busy when Ogihci dances."

"Ogihci? Sounds like some sort of fruit."

I snort at his comment, but otherwise ignore it. Turning to the busy green haired bartender I call out, "Hey Nel, when you get a chance, I'll take a Screwdriver."

She looks up from mixing the drink in hand and smiles, "Sure thing Itsygo! Anything for your friend?"

Before I get the chance to say no, don't bother serving the devil, Kaien speaks for himself, "Sure pretty lady, I'll take a Gin and Tonic." She nods and refocuses on the drink in her hand.

Turning back to the stage, we catch the last of Yumichika's performance. When the curtain closes, the crowd buzzes with anticipation for the next show.

"This Ogysi guy must be pretty good to have gathered such a large following."

I roll my eyes at the butchered pronunciation, "It's Ogihci, and yes he really is that amazing."

"Hmm, I wonder what your overly possessive boyfriend would say about you having the hots for this guy?"

I can't help but laugh, which earns me a confused stare from Kaien, "I don't think that would bother him."

He looks at me a little shocked and disbelieving, "We are talking about the same guy right? White as rice, golden glare with death causing potential, sinister grin that could put even the best villains to shame...That guy wouldn't mind you macking on some dancer?"

By the time he has finished with his description of my lover, I am laughing to the point of tears and am barely able to thank Nel for the drink she just deposited in front of me.

Calming down enough to speak I gesture towards the stage, "We'll see what you say when the show starts." As if on cue, the lights dim and the stage music starts. Suddenly, the spotlight flips on, revealing the currently stationary male at the center of the stage. The hood of the black boxing robe still shadows his face, but I know that those beautiful golden eyes are glinting in excitement, willing the music to play faster. When the lyrics start, the figure spins in a smooth 360 degree circle before hopping foot to foot, bright red boxing gloves throwing precise, practiced punches, body swaying rhythmically to the music in the fight simulated dance.

"_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight,_

_Listen to the people screaming out more and more,_

_'Cuz I create the feelin' that keep 'em coming back,_

_Yeah, I create the feelin' that keep 'em comin' back,_

_So captivating when I get it on the floor._

Sliding up a few steps, he throws his arms forward, arching his body into the movement before just as quickly pulling back, gloves displacing the hood and releasing his snow white locks. There is a light gasp through the crowd, newcomers having never before seen him and next to me I hear Kaien choke on his drink. Finally clearing his throat enough to speak I am not disappointed in the reaction, "No fucking way."

_Know ya'll been patiently waiting,_

_I know you need me,_

_I can feel it,_

_I'm a beast, I'm an animal,_

_I'm that monster in the mirror,_

_The headliner, finisher,_

_I'm the closer, winner,_

_Best when under pressure one second's left I show up._

Skimming the crowd, I watch as the regulars dig out their cell phones and lighters for the show, pausing to catch the oh so sexy crawl like move that accompanies part of those lyrics.

_If you really want more,_

_Scream it out louder,_

_If you're on the floor,_

_Bring out the fire,_

_And light it up,_

_Take it up higher,_

_Gonna push it to the limit,_

_Give it more!_

Suddenly the whole place goes dark, the only light coming from the dimly lit emergency exits, and the glow from the countless lighters and cell phones in the crowd. Complying with the music, the crowd yells out for more...

_If you really want more,_

_Scream it out louder,_

_If you're on the floor,_

_Bring out the fire,_

_And light it up,_

_Take it up higher,_

_Gonna push it to the limit,_

_Give it more!_

On cue, the _light it up_ lyrics are accompanied by the re-illumination of the lights on stage, casting a warm glow on the now robe-less, basketball outfitted Shiro. Almost like a magician, the gloves were switched with a basketball, and the boots to sneakers. I know the new attire was hidden by the boxing robe, but how he switches shoes so fast in the dark is still a mystery to me.

_Get up both your hands,_

_I'm in the zone, tight,_

_Put 'em in the air,_

_If you want more and more,_

_'Cuz I can't wait to feel it._

_I go hard, can't stop,_

_But if I stop then just know that Imma bring it back,_

_Never quittin' on believin' that._

Rolling the ball down one arm and up the other, he tosses it up before spinning and catching it once more. Then, passing it around his body, he begins to dribble down the stage, smoothly bouncing it between his legs while still in motion. I've never heard him say anything about playing before, but judging by his movements, he is quite familiar with the sport.

_Know ya'll been patiently waiting,_

_I know you need me,_

_I can feel it,_

_I'm a beast, I'm an animal,_

_I'm that monster in the mirror,_

_The headliner, finisher,_

_I'm the closer, winner,_

_Best when under pressure one second's left I show up._

_If you really want more,_

_Scream it out louder,_

_If you're on the floor,_

_Bring out the fire,_

_And light it up,_

_Take it up higher,_

_Gonna push it to the limit,_

_Give it more!_

The room goes dark again, the crowd's mantra of 'more' increasing in strength...

_If you really want more,_

_Scream it out louder,_

_If you're on the floor,_

_Bring out the fire,_

_And light it up,_

_Take it up higher,_

_Gonna push it to the limit,_

_Give it more!_

This time, the lights show Shiro crouched in a running start position, tiny white track shorts and a tight black body armor top adorning his frame. With the start of the vocal segment, he springs into a short run from his position at the back of the stage, before landing gracefully on his knees and sliding to the end, just stopping at the crowds fingertips.

_Ooohh-ooohh-ooohh,_

_Ooohh-ooohh-ooohh,_

_Ooohh-ooohh-ooohh,_

_Gonna push it to the limit,_

_Give it more!_

Dancing teasingly on his knees right in front of them, the crowd goes wild and the number of bills showing up on stage grew rapidly. Playfully fanning himself, Shiro hops up to his feet and in one quick movement, rids himself of the tight top, briefly pausing his fluid dance movements to bow and hand it over to a woman up front, while accepting what must have been a rather large bill. Body armor isn't very cheap.

_Ooohh-ooohh-ooohh,_

_Ooohh-ooohh-ooohh,_

_Ooohh-ooohh-ooohh,_

_Gonna push it to the limit,_

_Give it more!_

The lights shut off for the last time, and the crowds screams are now deafening. Although the first three sports outfits commonly change each time he performs this set, the last one is always the same, and the universal favorite...

_If you really want more,_

_Scream it out louder,_

_If you're on the floor,_

_Bring out the fire,_

_And light it up,_

_Take it up higher,_

_Gonna push it to the limit,_

_Give it more!_

This time, the stage is illuminated in a soft, wavy blue light, meant to simulate water, but who is paying attention to the lighting when there is a marble cut, sex god dancing around in tight black Speedo's? My thought process is put on hold momentarily and I vaguely feel myself begin to salivate. Damn he makes me hot.

_If you really want more,_

_Scream it out louder,_

_If you're on the floor,_

_Bring out the fire,_

_And light it up,_

_Take it up higher,_

_Gonna push it to the limit,_

_Give it more!_

How someone can pull off the wave, slide glide, and moonwalk in nothing but a Speedo, and have it look so perfectly delicious is beyond me. However, my lover never fails to pull it off flawlessly. For a fleeting moment, I find myself envious of the crowd right in front of the stage, but the realization that I am allowed backstage after the show, and able to run my tongue along the skin that they are so desperately trying to touch, provides me with a smug, pleased feeling.

_Ooohh-ooohh-ooohh,_

_Ooohh-ooohh-ooohh,_

_Ooohh-ooohh-ooohh,_

_Gonna push it to the limit,_

_Give it more!"_

"No Fucking Way..." Turning back to my stalker, I take in the shocked and dumbfounded expression with pleasure.

"And you thought you stood a chance..." Chalking my revenge up as a successful endeavor, I finish my drink and head to the door that will lead me to Shiro, leaving Kaien at the bar, still gawking at the now empty stage. Shiro is going to go ballistic if he finds out that the molesting demon hunted me down. Hopefully, my revenge will amuse Shiro enough to let Kaien live should the truth be discovered. Given the circumstances, I don't particularly like the guy, but I wouldn't wish the wrath of Shirosaki on anyone.

****Before anyone gets upset that I stopped the check-up short, I will tell you that it was the reason this was so late...well, that and the dance I decided to add a few days ago. I just wasn't happy with how it turned out, so I deleted it. However, I will bring Kaien back in to see Ichi (under false sick pretenses of course), and fill in some of the blanks from their first visit then. Gives me time to work it out in my head. Hope you enjoyed!


	19. Possessive Inspired Insanity

_Ladies and Gentlemen 19_

_***_Yes, this took forever...I was on an awesome vacation. Yes, this is a short chapter...But it's pretty much just a giant Lemon***Edited out as of 10/12/2010. To read the full version, follow the link in my profile to ***. I realized that I had yet to write one in this story entirely from Ichigo's POV. So I decided to remedy that...

***Bleach is Kubo's and...wow, there really aren't any songs in this chapter.

_Possessive Inspired Insanity_

"No fucking way..." Really too shocked to find another choice of words, I stared up at the white figure on stage, trying to convince myself that I was hallucinating. Apparently the Scorpion and I have more in common than our looks and the desire for Doctor Strawberry.

Ichigo's smug voice cuts through the noise of the crowd as the song ends, "And you thought you stood a chance." Hmm, if that's what you're into babe, then I think I still do. About to voice my opinion, I turn back to where Ichigo should be only to find him clear across the room, slipping through a door that I can only assume leads to the changing areas. Damn, guess that's what I get for letting my guard down.

You won't slip away so easily next time Johnny Cage.

**Page Break**

It took all I had to not sprint the length of the room to the door, I really hope the big guy isn't in the mood for small talk. "Hey Kenpachi."

"Ichigo, saw ya sittin' at the bar, who's your friend?" Damn the small talk! Just hurry up and let me in.

"The devil incarnate who won't leave me the hell alone."

He snorts and pulls the key to the door out of his pocket, "You sure Shirosaki's not clonin' himself?"

It was meant as a joke, but the statement did leave me thinking, would I have been attracted to Kaien if I hadn't met Shiro first? Contemplation on the subject is cut short when Kenpachi starts to open the door. He didn't quite have it half way open before I slipped through and took off down the hall. The big guys echoing laugh fills the small area until he closes that first door. Reaching the end of the hall, I slow to a stop at the last door that separates me from Shiro. Reaching out to grab the knob, an unpleasant thought stops me mid motion...What if he isn't alone? He does share this room with two other guys.

Well shit, now what? I can't really turn around, and I can't just barge in there and surprise him either. Knocking seems a little awkward in this place but it's the best idea out of the three. Steeling myself, I retract my hand from the knob and lightly knock on the wooden barrier.

The sound of shuffling emanates from the other side of the door which Shiro answers with a rather large grin, "That didn't take very long. Miss me Ichi?"

What, ho- "How'd you know it was me?"

He laughs, "Ya stand out in a crowd love, and who else would knock on a strippers door just after the show?" Damn, maybe next time I should wear a hat. As the surprise wears of, I feel a spark of disappointment when I notice that Shiro found time to throw on a pair of sweatpants. Stupid Kenpachi and his small talk. Oh well, at least the room is vacant.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo, what was that annoyin' fucker doin' next to ya?" Well so much for him simply not knowing. Time to decide what information to filter out to keep Shiro out of trouble.

"Ran in to him today before coming here. Couldn't get the asshole to shut up until he saw you on stage...I am pretty confident that your show got the point of his efforts being wasted across."

Pulling me inside the room, Shiro slams the door and uses his half clothed body to press me against it. "I don't know about that Ichi...I think you still underestimate your own desirability." Sealing his words with a searing kiss, I feel my knees tremble and mentally kick myself for being so weak. I was supposed to surprise and seduce him tonight!

Trying to gain control of the situation, I push at his shoulders and attempt to flip our positions. He budges slightly before catching on and pushes me back with a shake of his head. Placing his lips at my ear, I am distracted by the low husky tone, "Sorry Aibou, but the crazy bastard in me demands that I show ya how desirable ya are and why _you_ are _mine_."

***Lemon Edited out- Follow directions in the a/n to read the unedited version***

Exhausted and spent, Shiro carries me over to the couch in the corner and carefully lays me down. "Ya alright Ichi?" Unable to find my voice yet, I smile weakly and nod, letting my eyes slip closed as I succumb to the comfort of the cushions.

I hear him laugh above me, "Don't fall asleep yet love, ya gotta clean up and I can't really leave ya in here undressed when I go out to the next set." Hearing him walk away, I crack an eye open and watch him grab a towel out of his bag and walk over to pick up our clothes. Returning to the couch he raises an eyebrow and smirks at my still unmoving body, "Unless you'd rather have me do it for ya, baby."

I quickly find my voice at his tone which promises unspoken perverted action, "Thanks but I got it." Grabbing the towel I continue, ignoring his fake dejected look, "I'm not ready for round two."

Cleaned up and re-dressed, I lay on the couch watching Shiro pull out random things for his next set. He goes on again in about an hour and I still haven't decided whether I want to brave the crowd to watch the show, or lay here comfortably and relax in the afterglow until he's finished. When he is done piecing together his outfit for the next song, he comes back over and I lift my upper body so he can slide underneath, before resting my head in his lap.

"Tired Ichi?"

"Mm hmm..." My eyes slide closed when he begins stroking my hair and the possibly of a nap becomes more promising. Maybe he will give me a repeat performance when we get home. Just before slipping away I manage to mumble, "I should come visit you at work more often."

His chuckles fill the quiet room, "Anytime love."

***Chapter 19 was supposed to only have a little lime, then switch over to story progression. This lemon actually took the place of the original chapter 19 (and the lime), which will now be chapter 20. I thought about just adding the lemon to the original chapter but once you read it, you will know why I didn't. That said, the next chapter is already over ½ finished, so hopefully I can have it out by Wednesday. I've got spoilers ready if you want them ;)


	20. What It Takes

_Ladies and Gentlemen 20_

*** Alright, quite a bit happens in this chapter and as I warned many of you, there will be some major angst for Ichigo. Sorry in advance over the 'block of depressing' toward the end, took me a while to pull it together, as I am not a huge fan of moping characters. Chapter 21 is set up to be way more entertaining though.

**Please remember that Mr. Heim (introduced in chapter 14) is a 65 year old man with heart problems...he is entitled to being a little corny.

***Bleach belongs to Kubo

_What It Takes_

"Do you have any last minute questions about the procedure Mr. Heim?" Urahara rounded the foot of the hospital bed, white coat swaying behind him as he made the preparations to move the old man to the operating room.

"Naw Doctor, Doc Kurosaki over there answered 'em all while we were waiting." I blushed at the title he always insists on using and wished the floor would open up and swallow me when Urahara gave that creepy know-it-all grin of his, "Doc Kurosaki? Hmm, that has a nice ring to it, eh Kurosaki-kun? And think, in less than one short year, we can put it on your business card!" He is way to excited about this and I have a feeling that I won't be hearing the last of that name after Mr. Heim's release.

"Can't we just forgo the title till after I graduate?" I'd rather not have random patients thinking I'm a doctor thank you...

"Nonsense! I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are way more qualified than half of these drones walking around here boasting that title!"

"Ah, yes. No need to be so modest Doc Kurosaki-kun, you are after all my best and favorite student!" I knew he wouldn't leave this alone, give Urahara an inch...

A soft monotone voice enters the room, interrupting the conversation, "Doctor, the room is ready." Thank god! I turned to face my savior, contemplating thanking her for putting an end to my torment. But just as fast as she arrived, she was gone, door softly clicking shut behind her.

"Drone in training." Mr. Heim nodded in the direction of the door, convinced his point had been made. Unfortunately, I couldn't really argue with him there.

"Shall we move along then?" Then again, Urahara's overly cheery voice and upbeat rhythm seem a little misplaced in a hospital as well. Maybe he and one of the drones should get together and work on a happy medium.

"Yep, let's get this show on the road! Gotta hot date with my wife when this is all over. Oh and Ichigo, she wants you and that charming fella of yours to join us for a celebratory dinner." Mr. Heim's wife met Shiro just outside the hospital on one of the days he came to pick me up. Once introduced, she gushed for about 20 minutes over how 'cute' we were together, and of course Shiro being the attention hog he is, ate up every minute of it.

Smirking, I get up and prepare to go check on my next patient, "I hope we are not talking about crashing your hot date."

He laughed and looked back at me expectantly, "How about in a few weeks?"

"Sure, that gives us time to work it into our schedules. We can discuss it some more during your recovery."

"Sounds good. See ya around Doc Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah, try to stay out of trouble old man."

When they finally turn to wheel him down the hall, I glance back down at the clipboard and contemplate going home sick when I read the next name on the list. Shiba Kaien. Damn him. Stepping into the waiting room I call his name and watch as he stands, slinging a black jacket over his shoulder. He gains the attention of the room easily, dark washed denims, green pressed top, and designer sunglasses set carefully on top of gelled spikes make it look like he just stepped out of a magazine. Oh and did I mention the fake cough that would shame a five year old? Damn him to hell.

**Page Break**

Taking a seat on the examining table, I take a second to fully appreciate Ichigo's attire while his back is turned. The light blue seems to make is hair glow brighter and eyes seem darker. Damn does he look good in scrubs, and probably anything else for that matter.

"Miss me doctor?" He has yet to actually face me, but I think he is trying to cover up the fact that he was checking me out in the lobby. Thank you fashion classes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Still so feisty!

"What do you mean? I am sick and in need of care." Insert fake cough.

He finally turned to me, pinching the bridge of his nose. "There are people who specialize in the type of care you need, but they're located in Psychiatrics. Next building over." Well, if that's how you wanna play it...

"I can't help that I'm crazy for ya Doc. Ya know, it's not professional to point that out though when I'm here for medical attention."

He rose an eyebrow at that, "Professional? You mean like coming in here last week for a check-up and then insisting that you needed a 'full blown physical'?"

He quoted my loaded words from last time and I couldn't help but laugh, "I never did get one by the way. Don't suppose we could put that on the agenda for today?"

"Strange, you don't strike me as the type who would want what that entails." I was hoping we could get into preferences. Above you or below you, makes no difference to me Doctor Strawberry.

"Attention is attention Ichigo. My body takes just as well as it gives. If you'd rather though, I could always give you the physical...Just for practice of course, so I can do my own. Totally professional." I couldn't help the smirk that formed at the end, just like he couldn't hold back the blush my words evoked.

"Not happening. Now if that's all you came for, you can go." Perhaps that was a little too strong.

"But you haven't even checked me over yet. What if I am coming down with something?"

Ichigo leans back against the counter and crosses his arms, "You aren't. But if you would like a legitimate reason to be here, I am sure Shiro would be willing to help." Ouch, bringing up the boyfriend so soon?

"Ouch, my heart! Doctor-"

His eye visibly twitches when he interrupts, "Don't even start."

"Alright. I am feeling much better now than when I came in. Seeing you is like an instant cure for my ailments."

"Good then get out." I snort at his bluntness and pick myself up off the table.

As we both move for the door I can't help but ask, "So, can I get your number, or do I have to keep thinking of reasons to go to the doctor?"

He smirked and open the door, gesturing me out, "I hope you have good insurance."

Oh Ichigo. If only you knew that your resistance makes me wanna try that much harder.

**Page Break**

Finally getting the bastard to leave and debating on whether I should get a restraining order, or just beat him senseless next time he stalks me, I hear my name called from down the hall. Turning to the feminine, yet male voice, I spot Hanataro jogging my direction.

"Hey Ichigo, Doctor Unohana wants to see you in her office."

Thanking him, I change direction and head toward the head doctor's office. Unohana runs the medical center and is an active doctor as well. She is actually the doctor who took care of me after I fainted on the train, also the first day I met Shiro. I wonder why she wants to see me?

Finding the office door open, I step inside and slip my hands in my pockets to keep from fidgeting. "You wanted to see me Doctor Unohana?"

She smiles at me and gestures to a chair in front of her desk, "Have a seat Kurosaki-san." The smile helps put me at ease and I take the offered chair, the knots in my stomach unwinding themselves.

"I have good news and a great opportunity for you young man. As our top student and a valued member of our team, you have been chosen to accompany Dr. Urahara to the annual medical technologies conference, being held in the United States this year. It is an all expenses paid, week long trip and you would be gone from December 1st through the 7th, set to fly back that evening. I understand if you need time before answering, but know that this is an outstanding opportunity for you to see new, state of the art technology and equipment, and a chance to meet doctors from all over the world. What do you think?"

What? I sat there for a second, wide eyed and in total silence, trying to process everything she just said. When I was finally able to piece my mind back together from the shock, the excitement started making it's way to the surface. This is really happening! I gave her a smile that could have probably split my face in two, "Fantastic! I would be honored to attend. Thank-you so much."

Someone cleared their throat from the door, and only then did I realize that I was now standing and nearly jumping in excitement. Slightly embarrassed, I turned to the door as Unohana spoke, "Kisuke?"

"Retsu, Ichigo forgive me for ruining the moment but if you would please re-take your seat." The euphoric cloud I was in hampered me from realizing what was wrong with this picture. I know it's more than just Urahara's serious voice and...Wait, did he just use my first name?

I sat down, staring up at him in confusion as he walked in, closing the door behind him but making no motions to move in our direction. A brief silence settled, the ticking of the clock drawing my attention to it's hands, 12:34. Then I realized what I had missed and alarm takes over, quickening my pulse, "Shouldn't you be operating right now?"

He closes his eyes and lets out a breath, "After the valve was replaced, Mr. Heim's heart would not re-start. We lost him Ichigo. I'm sorry."

My brain processed his words slowly, like my ears had picked up a foreign language that I was still learning how to translate. It all finally hit home when Unohana somberly asked, "Has anyone told the wife?"

There they were, the magic words that somehow made it all too real. The words that made my throat constrict and my eyes burn. Urahara's voice reminded me of where I was, forcing me to fight back the tears that were sure to fall later, "No, I came here straight from the operating room to inform you of the situation first. And to gather my words before breaking the news."

"Let me do it." My voice sounded distant to my ears, as if there was another speaker in the room and I was merely a witness.

"Ichigo?" Unohana's worried but calm tone, helped me organize my thoughts.

"I've been assigned to Mr. Heim since he walked through our doors. His wife and I have spoken often of many different things and she treats me like family. I should be the one to do this." Proud that I was able to keep my voice steady, I met Unohana's eyes and apparently she approved of whatever she saw, because her next words were, "Very well. You are free to take the rest of the day off afterward."

Nodding in understanding, I turned and walked toward the door, stopping briefly to place a hand on Urahara's shoulder, silently conveying that I knew it wasn't his fault. He smiled down at me weakly, "Good man, Ichigo."

Gathering all the strength I could manage, I walked into the family waiting area and headed for Mrs Heim. She was dressed in her fancy attire, long navy skirt with a matching jacket over a white blouse. Strands of her gray hair had gotten loose of the clip she used to tie her still thick mane back, and were falling in her face as she silently read the adventure book she was eagerly telling me about just this morning. This was really going to suck.

I knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her knee, "Mrs. Heim."

Recognizing my voice, she smiled and placed a bookmark in her spot before closing the book, "Ichigo, did you finish the days work early? Kyo isn't scheduled to be finished for anoth-" She stopped when her eyes finally met my face, the light now completely extinguished from her own. She knew.

I expected yelling, an anguished scream, anything but the silence I was met with. I stayed where I was, waiting for...anything. Finally she spoke, her voice as numb as I felt, "What happened?"

"In order to operate on the heart, they have to temporarily stop it." She nodded, remembering that as it was explained before the operation. After a small pause I continued, "Once finished, they couldn't get it restarted." I almost choked on the words as they left my mouth, their bitter taste making me want to vomit.

"They sent you to..." Her words died on the air, she couldn't finish the sentence. I haven't been able to say it outright yet either.

"I asked. It didn't feel right, having someone else-"

The first few tears fell from her dark eyes, "Thank you. Thank you, Ichigo." Then the dam broke. Those few tears turning into all out sobs as she dropped to her knees and hugged me. Returning the gesture, I willed myself to stay strong as I held the crying woman in my arms.

We stayed just like that for at least an hour before her sister and a few other members of the family showed up, taking over my role as the pillar of support. Urahara came in with them, handed me my bag, and said he would handle things from there. Sensing I was no longer needed, I accepted the unspoken offer and left the building, no particular destination in mind.

The weather outside matched my mood, dark rainclouds sending a cool light drizzle down, making the air heavy and damp. Walking through the crowds of bustling people, I let my mind wander back through the past few hours and how I reacted. As a doctor, dealing with death is a given. I knew this would happen eventually, but I thought that I would've handled it better. Will I be this way after the death of every patient? Running away from the job every time a life is lost doesn't exactly make a good doctor. Maybe I don't have what it takes. Sorrow gave way to anger, what the hell have I been doing all this time!

Almost as if the weather sensed the change in my mood, the skies ripped open in a torrential downpour, sending those around me scurrying for shelter. I didn't care. The rain beating against my skin was a welcome distraction and cooled the rage in my mind. Falling gracelessly onto a deserted city bench, I let the rain wash over me, the harsh cold water making my body numb.

Old man Heim. I imagine he would take that cane he never used and smack me upside the head if he knew I even thought about giving up my dream. I wonder if any of the others would care. Possibly. None enough that they would try to stop me though. But on that thought,would I have reacted the same way if it had been a different patient? I began thinking through all the patients I have been assigned or in contact with since the start of my clerkship.

It wouldn't have been the same. He was just...different. So confident that I already have everything needed to be a good doctor. He wouldn't want me to stop. That's when I realized something else, "They cared." That old man and his wife were the only one's I've helped who have cared enough to get to know me on a personal level. Depression washed over me again and I laid my head back against the bench, distantly feeling the trembling of my cold body, Mrs. Heim's words ringing through my mind, 'Thank you.' Remembering that, I realized that I made a difference. Even hurting, I covered my pain in that room and provided what was needed. Despite how shitty I felt, I was still able to help someone else. At that thought, I could almost hear the old man, 'And that's what it takes Doc Kurosaki.'

I felt a small smile slip into place then, "Thanks old man."

Slowly, I feel my consciousness slip forward and back, just bordering the edge of sleep. God I'm exhausted.

About to let myself be pulled under, a loud familiar voice breaks through the hypnotic sound of the water hitting the pavement, "What the fuck 'er you doin' out here in the rain?"

"Grimmjow?"

**So was Ichigo majorly hottt in the latest manga chapter or what? Love the longer hair! And that look! Alright, enough fan-girling, Chapter 21 is in the works and it's gonna be a fun one.


	21. Of Good Men and Fools

_Ladies and Gentlemen 21_

**Alright, so not as exciting as I thought...more angst, had to move the fight to the next chapter...it's all explained at the end. Oh and I should warn you all that Grimmjow is also (along with Ichigo because he is still mourning) going to be more OOC than normal, because (metaphorically speaking) the heart is a fragile thing...and in my story he is not a hollow, so he has one.

**Bleach is Kubo's, _What's New Pussycat _belongs to Tom Jones, and the credit for _Creep_ goes to Radiohead

_Of Good Men and Fools_

"What the fuck 'er you doin' out here in the rain?" The voice caused my eyes to snap open, and I realized that my head had lulled forward while I was in the process of passing out. Slowly I bring my gaze up from the shiny black shoes, to the dark jeans and black unbuttoned coat over an equally black shirt, and finally to the intruders piercing blue eyes and shocking blue hair...

"Grimmjow?"

It's quiet for a second while I let the implications of running into him sink in. Great this is all I need right now.

"Nice to see that ya remember my name. Now answer my damn question." His tall form hovers over me, the umbrella in his hand sheltering us both from the blissfully numbing rain and I contemplate pushing him back. I'm not ready for the world to come back yet.

"Trying to sleep." Genius.

He bends down, cerulean eyes boring into my own and the intensity of the stare makes me shift uncomfortably. "Sleepin' in the rain isn't your most brilliant of ideas...try again."

Damn it! Just leave me to mope in peace, "Meditating."

"I would laugh if I knew you weren't actually trying to get rid of me. Asshole, I'm not leavin' ya out here alone in the rain, now what the fuck happened?"

Not ready to relive the nightmare of my day, I shake my head and provide the half truth that I hope is good enough, "Bad day at work."

His eyes narrow slightly, probably scrutinizing my answer for what it was, an escape. Luckily he doesn't press any further, "Ya don't say. Come on, it's not gonna get any better when ya get sick from sitting out here like an idiot." Grabbing my arm, he pulls me to my feet and despite not wanting to leave, I just don't have the energy to argue. Not to mention that something in the back of my head tells me he's right, getting sick won't help anything.

In order to fit us both under the umbrella, he forced me under his arm, growling when I tried to pull away. Giving in, my senses slowly start coming back and I feel my body start to shake. I didn't even realize how cold I was until I could feel Grimmjow's body heat scorching my uncovered skin. Hearing the chime of a bell, my attention is drawn back to the world outside of the umbrella and I realize that we are entering the coffee shop across the street from my beloved wet bench. I hadn't even noticed that we were moving.

Grimmjow closes the umbrella and swiftly moves inside, directing us to one of the back tables. He forces me into a seat directly under the heating vent and drapes his coat over my shoulders, "Take it off and I will make you sit in my lap." I spare him a short glare as he sits down and give my attention to the designed tile patterns on the table. Let's see, blue swirls, purple circles, that one kind of looks like a star...

"You wanna tell me anything yet?"

"No." I can tell he is getting frustrated, but I don't really care. Let him yell, maybe it will provide a better distraction than the table. He rises from his seat slightly, the vein on his forehead popping out and I stiffen, preparing for the onslaught that is sure to come when his mouth opens again. However, the torrent of shouts I was expecting was replaced with an uncharacteristic soft and tired voice, "Fine, wait here."

No way did I get out of Grimmjow's rage that easily. Curious, I watch as he walks to the window in the front of the shop and pulls out his phone. Huh guess so. Not really caring about who he is calling or why, my attention slips back down to the table, the little squares now begging to be counted. Shock? Perhaps. Do I honestly care? Not really.

***Page Break***

"_What's new Pussycat?_

_Whoa, whooaa, _

_What's new Pussycat?_

_Whoa, whooaa, whoa._

_Pussycat, Pussycat..."_

Chuckling at the song blaring from my pocket, and the fact that the drunk I was serving at the bar nearly fell out of his chair when the unexpected music started, I pull the phone out and wave it in front of him. "Nothin' ta be afraid of."

He snorted and took another swig of his drink, "Yer girlfriend?"

I laughed at that, "Yeah, the big, blue, bitchy one." He was laughing hysterically by the time I answered my phone, "How ya doin' Cookie?"

"Where the fuck are you?" Wow he really does sound like a bitchy girlfriend.

"Workin.' Why the fuck's it matter?"

"Do you have any idea what is wrong with Ichigo?" His irritation seems to wear into worry and the words nearly cause me to drop the glass I'd been drying.

"Why would something be wrong with him?" I was able to keep my voice level but the worry wasn't willing to hide. He should be working until 5, so when would Grimmjow have-

"Found him on a bench at 5th and Central. The idiot was just reclining in the freezing rain like it was the nicest fuckin' day of the year." Ichigo?

"Where are you?"

***Page Break***

After what felt like a couple minutes, Grimmjow fell back into the seat across from me. I could feel him staring but tried my best to ignore it. Eventually, I hear him sigh and get back up, "You want somethin' to drink?"

"You don't need to be here. I'll stay until the rain stops."

"If you think I'm leavin' ya by yourself right now, then you are outta yer damn mind. And that wasn't an answer to my question."

"I don't want anything." Though now that I'm thinking about it, a white chocolate mocha doesn't sound terrible. Before I can tell him that I changed my mind, he is already walking toward the counter to order. Oh well, I don't want it bad enough to run up there after him.

Refocusing on the table, I try to pinpoint tile 215 so I can continue my mission. Just after tile 230, I distantly hear the bell above the front door chime and am content to ignore it until Grimmjow opens his big mouth again, "What the hell? Did you fuckin' fly here? And don't either fucking one of you own a damn umbrella?" What?

I look up and freeze when I catch sight of my soaked boyfriend at the door. His golden gaze locks onto mine through low hanging silver bangs, water still dripping off the ends. My breath hitches when he begins advancing in my direction, pausing briefly to toss some money on the counter, but never looking away from me.

"I'll take a large white chocolate mocha and a large caramel macchiato, keep the change." He continues walking, shrugging out of his leather jacket and placing it on the chair next to mine but not taking the seat. Kneeling in front of me, he places his still warm hand on my cheek and hisses at the frigidness of my skin. I lean into the touch and want nothing more that to curl into him and share that warmth. He must be able to read my thoughts because in the next second, he had his arms around me, one snaking up my back to stroke my still wet hair. The awkward angle of me sitting in the chair and him half kneeling, half bending to embrace me made it difficult to get the full contact I wanted, so I slid off the chair and pulled him to the floor with me, nearly crawling into his lap before I was satisfied.

It was quiet for a second before Shiro finally spoke, one simple but loaded word, "Ichigo?"

That one word held so much meaning. My full name from Shiro, outside of the bedroom is a rarity on it's own. Add to that the soft questioning tone, the precise clarity yet definite anxiety, and I knew just how worried he had been. I owe him an explanation and he deserves to know what happened. Shiro likes the Heim family too.

I feel the first few tears trek down my face and decide to get it out before I can no longer trust my voice, "Mr. Heim died during the operation." Shiro stiffens, but recovers quickly, tightening his hold on me while I bury my face in his chest. I won't let anyone else see me cry.

***Page Break***

The only thing I could do was watch. From the time my asshole friend showed up, to the _two_ drinks he ordered, to the gentle touches he gave my Strawberry, till finally Ichigo broke down, curling into the bastard and divulging in less than 30 seconds, what I couldn't get him to say in 30 minutes. And the only god damn thing I could do about it was stand there like a fucking idiot, with my _one_ fucking coffee, and fucking watch!

I've always considered myself a generally good man. I have honor, I'm honest, I always pay back my debts because I hate owing a damn thing to anybody, and for those I care about, I'll do just about anything. That's why when I couldn't fix Ichigo, I called in a reinforcement. But how was I supposed to know at the time, when all I could think about was fixing him, that my actions would result in breaking myself. When did I fall so far behind? We've kept in touch and at my insistence hung out at least once every few weeks for the past six months.

Damn it to hell, even when we were together all those years ago, he never let me hold him like that! And I'll be damned if I ever saw one fucking tear. Even through the anger, I can't help but wonder if we could have ever been like that. If I had tried harder, would that be me you were clinging to so desperately right now?

Perhaps I waited too long? If I had not waited for you to realize that you belonged with me, or for Shirosaki to fuck up, would things be different? Am I a fool for not being a bastard and forcing my way back in? I remember years ago naively telling Ulquiorra that good men will eventually get what they want. After all, that's how it's supposed to work right? He called me a fool and said that in the real world, only the intelligent and forceful get what they want. I still don't fully believe that someone has to be a brainiac douche to get everything they want, but there is no denying that my way didn't work either.

Looking at the two of them, huddled together on the floor of this dinky coffee shop, completely ignoring the call of their drink order, I know that there is no way that will ever be me. Somewhere along the way, I was a fool.

Taking one last look at the mourning couple on the floor, I turn and walk back out into the rain before doing something stupid that I know I'd regret later. My mouth has an amazing way of getting me in trouble. Flipping open the umbrella, I lift it back over my head and snort when I immediately recognize Shiro's fancy black sports car, parked quite illegally on the curb in front of the shop. If I were feeling generous, I might go back in and offer to move it for him, but as it stands, I don't think I could go back in there without ripping his head off. Good men don't decapitate their friends, but after what I just saw, I'd have to be a saint in order to resist.

Ignoring the shiny black reminder that my nemesis is comforting the man that should have been mine, I continue on to the parking garage at the end of the lot and finally to my shiny blue comfort zone. Climbing into the Jag, I close the door and turn the keys in the ignition. The engine hums and the radio comes to life, the station host announcing a song from some US band...Radiohead? What the hell kind of name is that? About to change the station based on name prejudice alone, I stop when the tune comes over, playing into my mood and catching my interest.

"_When you were here before,_

_Couldn't look you in the eye,_

_You're just like an angel,_

_Your skin makes me cry._

_You float like a feather,_

_In a beautiful world._

_I wish I was special,_

_You're so fucking special..."_

The words remind me of Ichigo, and I sit back to listen, playing bits and pieces of the past hour through my head.

"_...But I'm a creep,_

_I'm a weirdo,_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here..."_

Yeah, that's about exactly how I felt while watching that bastard console my Strawberry. Well that, the rage, and...

"_...I don't care if it hurts,_

_I want to have control._

_I want a perfect body,_

_I want a perfect soul..."_

_..._and the stupidity of letting him slip away while I was trying to be a good man. If I had tried to get control of the situation earlier, would it have been different?

"_...I want you to notice,_

_When I'm not around._

_You're so fucking special,_

_I wish I was special..."_

I wonder if Ichigo has even noticed that I left. Probably not, since to him, I didn't even belong there in the first place.

"_...But I'm a creep,_

_I'm a weirdo,_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here._

_Ohh Oohh,_

_She's running out again,_

_She's running out,_

_She runs runs runs ruuuuuns..."_

I snort at the familiarity...he certainly ran from me. From me and into the arms of one of my only friends. I should hate him for this pain, I tried to...But damn I still love the little fucker.

"_...Whatever makes you happy,_

_Whatever you want._

_You're so fucking special,_

_I wish I was special..."_

Does being with Shirosaki really make you happy, Ichigo? Do you love him? More importantly, does he love you like I do? I could never rest knowing that I lost you to someone who's feelings for you are inferior to my own.

"_...But I'm a creep,_

_I'm a weirdo._

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here._

_I don't belong here."_

At the end of the song, I flip off the radio so I don't lose my train of thought. If I really love Ichigo, then his happiness should come first. I know that I can make him happy, but since he has made it clear that he doesn't want me...Or rather, that he wants Shirosaki, the next line of action should be to make damn sure that the Snowflake is willing to do anything for the Strawberry.

I've let him blow me off in the past, only dishing out a few hits in frustration, him retaliating with less than equal enthusiasm. But mediocre sparring isn't good enough for me to believe that he is willing to go the distance for Ichigo.

How far are you willing to go to fight for the Strawberry, Snowflake?

Pulling out my phone, I do something I always swore was a waste of time, I mean why the fuck text when speaking is easier, and leaves a bigger impression anyway? Well, when side B is holding your crying Strawberry, maybe subtlety is better.

_Shirosaki, I'm at my limit. Prove to me that you love him like I do. Over our friendship, over our blood, prove it and I'll leave him to you. _

-Send-

**I thought I was done with the hard angst, but I realized that my assumption lacked foresight when I began filling in the outline for this chapter. And yes, the fight was supposed to go in this chapter (b/c Grimm is characteristically a hothead), but that seemed a little insensitive to Ichigo's depression and Mr. Heim's death. So I am making it a little less tasteless and putting it in the next chapter...after they've had a few days to recover. So for those of you it saddens, please accept my apology and know that I will make it up to you in either chapter 22 or 23, wherever I can realistically fit the sexy-time...and no, that is not the spoiler ;)


	22. Grimmjow Loves Flowers

_Ladies and Gentlemen 22_

***The point we have all been waiting for...Sorry it took so long, School is being kind of a B. A huge thanks to everyone who has stuck with me, favorite-d and reviewed. If someone had told me 6 months ago that I would stick with a story for this long, I would have laughed my ass off and responded with something along the lines of, "Share your drugs." I honestly mean it when I say that you guys keep me motivated and I absolutely love responding to your reviews.

**Bleach is Kubo's, _You're Going Down_ is by the Sick Puppies

_Grimmjow Loves Flowers_

_Shunsui,_

_First off, let me apologize for the late notice, but know it was unavoidable. While shopping for new set outfits downtown, Grimmjow and I were jumped by a large group of guys looking for some cash. While we are obviously still breathing, the beating was harsh and we were both admitted to the hospital shortly after. Simply put, neither of us are able to work until we get a doctor's release. I will contact you as soon as that happens. Any message you have for us can be sent back through Ulquiorra, as both of our cell phones were crushed in the fray. _

_-Tensa Shirosaki_

Signing the letter laced with a little white lie to keep both the Kitty and myself from getting fired, I glance over it quickly to make sure nothing was missed. Knowing Kyouraku, I probably didn't even need the explanation, but better safe than sorry. On that thought, I should probably add...

_P.S. For the love of God, please don't send me flowers._

The last thing I need is for my room to be overcrowded with the painfully bright, pollen wafting, petaled nuisances. Then a delightfully evil thought occurs and I simply can't help myself...

_P.S.S. Grimmjow loves flowers, the brighter the better._

Folding up the letter, I seal it in an envelope and write 'Kyouraku' on the front. Ulquiorra has already agreed (begrudgingly) to deliver it after dropping us off at the hospital. Leaning back in my desk chair, I grab my phone and flip to the message that spurred all this careful planning.

_From: Grimmjow_

_Shirosaki, I'm at my limit. Prove to me that you love him like I do. Over our friendship, over our blood, prove it and I'll leave him to you. _

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he meant. Fighting is Grimmjow's method of settling just about anything. You want the last breakfast biscuit? You fight for it. You can't decide who gets stuck as designated driver? You fight to get out of it. You fell in love with the same man? Well you get the idea.

The timing wasn't necessarily the best, but then again, what time would be good to hear that one of your good friends is falling apart? With as long as it took for him to get to this point, I was really beginning to think he was just toying with us. Apparently, I have thoroughly misjudged his patience.

Well, now that he is finally ready to ask for resolution, I will not be one to deny him or prolong his suffering unnecessarily. So, after drying the last of my loves tears and watching him fall asleep, I gave a light kiss to his forehead and rolled out of bed to begin planning. That was two days ago.

The first line of business was to make sure we don't end up killing each other by accident, so I enlisted the help of Ulquiorra. That was a real bitch and a full five hours I will never get back. I also picked a semi-secluded ally not far from the hospital, knowing that we will both most likely need medical attention afterward. Not that I am doubting my abilities, I know I will win, but Grimmjow is a big guy. A big guy that knows how to fight. I am under no illusion that I will come out of this one unscathed.

I still haven't told Ichigo, and I don't think I will. He will undoubtedly throw himself in the middle, yelling at both of us for 'fighting over him like some girl.' Oh yes, I know my berry quite well, but that reaction will not help anything and he would only be getting in the way of Grimmjow's fastest path to recovery. Try as he might, my little Strawberry will never quite understand the hot-headed Cookie Monster like I do. So, with the decision to keep Ichigo in the dark and deal with the repercussions later, the last line of business was taking care of the work excuse.

With my planning completed, the last thing to do is make the call. Pressing speed dial #6, I place the phone at my ear and await the inevitable...

***Page Break***

"_...It's been a long time coming,_

_And the tables turned around,_

_'Cause one of us is going_

_One of us is going down!_

_I'm not running,_

_It's a little different now,_

_'Cause one of us is going_

_One of us is going down!_

_This is all..."_

Recognizing the ringer, I sneer down at the phone, _Shirosaki_.

"About damn time you decide to answer me." Fucker.

"I suppose I should thank you for not breaking down my door yet." He sounds tired, good. It might be selfish, but I'll be fuckin' ecstatic to find out if he's lost just as much sleep over this as I have over that scene in the coffee shop.

"Don't think the thought didn't cross my mind. Ulquiorra convinced me to wait, said you had something to take care of first. Told me you'd be calling today." I decide to leave out the fact that he had to simultaneously kick me in the shin and backhand me in the face before I would listen.

"Yeah, it's done. I'm guessin' that waiting for nightfall is not an option?"

"Fuck no. You already made me wait two god damned days!"

"Aww, what's the matter Cookie? Afraid you'll lose yer nerve?" Ah, there's that cocky bastard, gotta admit that I was starting to get a little worried.

"I should be asking if you've already lost yours. No, we do this now. Your place or mine?"

"The last time someone asked me that, they had a hand down my pants."

"Couldn't resist could ya? Shut-up and answer the damn question."

"Neither. Ulquiorra knows where we're meeting, he'll drive you there."

"Fine. And Snowflake..."

"Yeah, Cookie."

"I'm not playin' with your ass this time, better bring your fuckin' A game."

"Meaning all those other times you willingly ate dirt?"

"You really make wanting to beat the shit out of you easy." I hung up smirking, knowing it was the only way to get the last word in.

"Hey Ulquiorra!" I know he hates it when I shout in the house, but what the fuck does he want me to do? Go find his ass? Not likely. Pulling on an old track suit and a pair of worn tennis shoes, I hear my brother clear his throat at the door of my room.

"Is it really so difficult to just walk into the living room and speak normally."

"How was I supposed to know yer ass was in the living room? No, I don't want a fuckin' answer. Get whatever shit you want to bring, Shirosaki said you'd take me to him."

"Impatient as ever I see. Alright give me a minute to change into something I don't mind ruining."

Huh? Why the hell would be ruining anything? I shrug, deciding not to pursue the thought. The only thing I should be focused on right now is envisioning my fist connect with that cocky smirk. My body thrums with excitement for the upcoming match. It's been a long time since I've gone all out. Definitely a long time coming.

***Page Break***

After parking in the hospital lot, I slip the keys in my sweater pocket and start a slow jog to the alley. I feel my muscles start to warm up as the two surrounding buildings of my destination come into view. Ulquiorra's green Jetta is parked on the curb outside one of the rundown brick structures, meaning they beat me here. Not surprising given Grimmjow's level of patience.

Rounding the corner of the first building, I slow to a walk and watch the other two. Ulquiorra looks uninterested as ever, leaning against the brick wall, and Grimmjow looks like a kid on Christmas morning, hopping foot to foot with a menacing grin that almost rivals my own.

Getting closer, I pull my black zip up sweater off, leaving me in a simple wife-beater tank and black button up the side track pants. I learned in the past to fight in clothes that you either can remove easily, or one's you don't mind getting cut off. Yeah, I've had my fare share of broken bones. Grimmjow's old, worn out, gray tracksuit tells me that he went with the 'don't mind getting cut off' option.

When he finally notices me, the grin grew impossibly larger, "Gotta say, I'm surprised ya showed. Figured Ichigo woulda' talked ya out of it by now."

"Ichigo doesn't know. I know he'd try to stop us, just like I know that you need this to move on."

The smile drops and he levels a glare my way, the change so quick that it reminds me of someone switching masks, "Quit talkin' shit like ya already won asshole! You got any idea what it's like watching the person you want more than anything get seduced by and fall for one of your friends? I love that damn Strawberry and after I take you down today, I am gonna try even harder to win him back!" The determination in his voice almost completely shadowed the pain. Almost. There was a rawness there that determination alone just doesn't cover.

Do I feel guilty for being a source of that pain? Yes. Do I feel guilty about letting myself fall for Ichigo? No. Guilt implies regret, and I definitely do not regret any second spent on or with my Strawberry.

Locking my golden eyes with his piercing blue, I find the words that convey my thoughts. "I won't lie and say I'm sorry that I fell in love with Ichigo, but as your friend, I will apologize for the pain we have put you through. I know I speak for both of us when I say that it was never our intention to hurt you. If this fight will do anything to ease that hurt, then for you, for Ichigo, I will give it my all."

The glare falters just before he drops his head, shaking it slowly, "Hmph, sounds just like something he would say. Doesn't change the fact that he's gonna be pissed when he finds out about this."

"Aww Cookie, yer not gettin' cold feet now are ya?"

He raises his head again, grin back in place, "Not on yer life Snowflake!"

And with that he charges, body moving fluidly, speed increasing with every step. Automatically, I fall into a fighting stance, ready to defend. Ground rules are unnecessary as we have trained, sparred and fought together for years. Thus, certain things go without saying, such as despite having been trained to use them, we would not dilute our own physical abilities by picking up weapons, and the only parts of the body that are off limits are the chicken shit and kill zone. AKA the groin and the throat.

When he reaches my strike zone, I drop low, swiping my foot around and catching his left. His momentum works against him and he stumbles passed me, but stays on his feet. I jump back into my original stance as he whirls back around.

I smirk at the familiar and ineffective move, "Since when has the tackle maneuver ever worked for you?"

"First time for everything asshole. And it'd work just fine if you didn't pussy out at the last second."

With that he went on the offensive again, closing the much shorter distance between us and throwing well aimed punches and the occasional kick where ever he thought there might be, or leave me with, an opening. Eventually he found one, faking a side kick and instead delivering a right hook to my unprotected left cheek. However the hit lacked full force as his balance was slightly off from the false kick, leaving him open in more places than one.

Kicking at his instep, the right arm he was retracting flew out to maintain his waning balance, and I brought the arm I had used to protect the false hit to my side up with all the force I could manage in the limited time I had, connecting the heel of my hand with his nose.

His head flew back, and I was about to continue my assault when he gave an unsuspecting thrust kick to my stomach, catching my lower rib and throwing me back a few feet.

The kick gave him enough time to reposition himself, but I need to rush him while my previous hit is still affecting his senses. I attempt to roundhouse him in the side of the head, but he miraculously dodges and just before my foot touches back down, he delivers a sharp punch to my left eye. Quickly regaining my balance, I ignore the various pains and block the next hit, simultaneously bringing my knee up and thrusting it into his side, hearing a sickening crack upon impact. He shouts and uppercuts me in the solar plexus before jumping back and grabbing his side.

We eye each other carefully, me gasping for stolen breath and him hissing every time his hand prods at his side.

The brief intermission doesn't last long and soon he is rushing me again. I can tell the pain is affecting him though when he all but advertises his next move. Arm raised, his eyes are locked on the juncture between my neck and shoulder and his mistake gives me the second I need to plan not only the avoidance of the knife hand, but the move I will make to counter it.

I twist to the side as his arm descends, the momentum taking him with it. Missing the target completely, his hand is about to come in contact with my thigh when I grab the arm and yank forward, the strength of the pull catching Grimmjow by surprise as his body follows through. As his head comes down, I pivot my body and thrust my elbow at an upward side angle catching him right between the eyes. His head snaps up and he stumbles backward.

I don't bother advancing on him. Successfully executed, that move should be enough to end just about any match.

When he finally looks back up, his words tell me what I needed to know, "Why the fuck 'er there two of ya?"

I smirk at him, "You've got a concussion, meaning we're done."

He growls, unfocused eyes narrowing, "Like hell we are! We're not done until one of us isn't standing."

He then comes at me again, astonishingly able to move quickly in a straight path. I sigh and mumble a quick, "Have it your way" before moving out of the way and giving a quick roundhouse to the outside of his knee. Normally, I would avoid knee blows because there is a high potential for permanent damage, but we can't let him run around like an idiot with a concussion. As expected, the strike brings him down. He lands on his hands and knees, head dropped between his arms while trying to manage the pain that I know is there.

After a few seconds of nothing but heavy breathing, Ulquiorra speaks up, "I'm calling this fight now, as neither one of you are in any condition to continue." I don't bother correcting him by saying that I could continue, even I know better than to fuel that fire.

I nod but don't take my gaze off Grimmjow who still hasn't moved, "Cookie?"

His breathing is labored and he has yet to raise his head, "Yeah, I saw what I needed to...Hey Snowflake?"

"Yes dear?"

"Ya really love him?"

"Didn't I just spend the last 15 minutes and better portion of my health proving it?"

He raises his head then, "You wanna keep going?"

I snort, he is more likely to pass out than make any move toward me, "Yes I love him, stupid. Wouldn't give 'im up fer anythin'."

"Alright, but if you ever hurt him Shirosaki, we will do this again with a different outcome."

"Of course, Grimm. Wouldn' have it any other way."

"If you two are quite finished, avoiding the situation where one of you falls unconscious and has to be carried is my top priority."

"Alright Spunky, help me get the gimp to the car, we can check the damages at the hospital."

"No Way in Hell! I Ain't Goin' to the Fuckin' Hospital!" And here I was hoping the 'gimp' comment would distract him...Damn. Looks like Ulquiorra and I have a whole 'nother fight on our hands. I hope my body holds out.

***Page Break***

Replaying the surgery in my head, I lean back in one of the rather uncomfortable break room chairs, spoon still hanging from my mouth.

"I don't understand how you can eat after assisting with a surgery."

I smirk, always up for irritating my navy haired rival, "What's wrong Ishida? Surely a little blood wouldn't make you queasy."

"Not at all Kurosaki. I am just trying to imagine what kind of barbarian still has an appetite after digging around in someone's gut."

Before I get the chance to reply, Hanataro rushes into the room looking pale, "Ichigo-san, now don't get worried or anything, they seem to be alright, and lively, and one of them doesn't even want to be here-"

He already isn't making any sense, "Hey, just calm down and tell me what you want to say."

"Shiro-san and a big loud guy with bright blue hair came in while you were working with Doctor Urahara...They are beaten up pretty bad."

I sit there for a second, letting the information sink in. They fight all the time, but never needed to be hospitalized. Hell, I'd have more luck convincing Grimmjow to jump off the roof of a hospital than to step foot in one. But Hanataro said they seemed alright?

Abandoning that confusing train of thought, I decide to go straight to the source. Looking back up I fix my gaze on Hanataro, who seems to shrink under it's intensity, "What room is Shiro in?"

***Page Break***

Jogging down the hall, I catch sight of Ulquiorra outside of my boyfriends room. _What the fuck is he doing here?_

He acknowledges me, nodding when I get close, "Kurosaki."

I don't bother returning the nicety, "Were you there?"

"They asked me to oversee the match, yes."

His nonchalant voice doesn't help calm me in the least. "You just watched this happen!"

He doesn't seem defensive in the least, "This would have occurred regardless of my presence. The method was simply the most understandable means for the two of them to be content with the outcome."

Did he really just say what I think he said? "So for them to be content over something that is ultimately a decision neither one of them have the right to make, they had to beat the ever living shit out of each other?"

He looked contemplative for a minute, almost as if trying to decide whether or not to walk away, but eventually he sat down in the chair outside the room and attempted to justify the reasoning.

"Before cursing them for their idiocy, you should know that Shirosaki did not accept this fight just for you. Despite knowing further pursuit would be useless, my idiot brothers pride would not let him give up without a fight. He issued the match because he cannot stand to lose something with the knowledge that he did not try his hardest to keep it. Shirosaki accepted because he knew that it was the only way Grimmjow could move on."

So they had this planned? The way he is speaking makes the fight seem final. Is that what they decided on? Even so, it doesn't justify hospitalization.

"No matter the reason, was it really necessary to go so far? How can someone justify hospitalizing one of their friends?"

"Wounds will heal. Would you have preferred their friendship be ruined? Permanently strained at best? Nothing would have been resolved if the method didn't have meaning. To them, an honorable fight to the finish holds a meaning that both of their simple minds can comprehend."

I really wish that explanation didn't make any sense to me. Unfortunately it does and I can't help but feel a little guilty about my obvious role in not trying harder to avoid the situation. Would it have gotten this far if I had tried harder to dissuade Grimmjow. Hm, probably. He is an unbelievably stubborn and irritating individual.

Despite still being irritated with them for the barbaric battle, the little insight I have gained has stopped me from ripping into both beaten men.

"...Thank you."

"I did not do it for you."

"No, but you stopped me from doing something stupid. I still don't agree with the method, but seeing the other perspective, helps me understand a little better. I am surprised though, you had to know that my reaction would have led to a fight with Shiro. I would think that would have made you happy."

"Do not assume that the thought didn't cross my mind, and before today I would have gladly watched you strain your relationship with Shirosaki. However, after having witnessed his devotion and hearing words that I would have never expected spill from his mouth, I can not honestly bring myself to take advantage of the situation. Therefore, unlike my idiot brother, I _gracefully_ withdraw for now."

"I see. Well, I won't bother wasting thanks on you then."

"Now you are learning."

Leaving the conversation there, he gets up and walks in the direction of Grimmjow's room. I shake my head at the retreating back and turn to face the door. Time to see how much damage has actually been done...

***I think this is the longest chapter yet (not really saying much for me but I still feel a sense of accomplishment). Anyway, with all of the story removal scares, I have been doing some minor editing and re-posting on Adult FFN. I am considering Live Journal as well, we shall see.


	23. Blue's Blenophobia

_Ladies and Gentlemen 23_

_***S_o this chapter is the longest one for Ladies and Gentlemen to date. Unfortunately, that doesn't really speak much for the quality- it doesn't top my list of favorites but is necessary to wrap up the events of Chapter 22. I tried out a new POV, this time around too. Let me know what you think! I will avoid doing his again if you don't like it.

****Important**: There is a lemon in this chapter! A lemon that will be edited out sometime next week and then will only be available on Adult FFN or LiveJournal (visit my profile for links).

*(less importantly): Disclaimer- Kubo owns Bleach, I do not make a profit.

_Blue's Blenophobia~ (Fear of Needles)_

"This might be a little painful..."

"Just do i- ah!" While it wasn't my first put out shoulder, it didn't make the pain lessen in the least. Damn Grimmjow and his terror of needles. I swear, it's worse than taking a cat to the vet. A 6'3'', 200 pound, sissy cat.

"There, good as new! Well, that part of you at least."

"Holy Hell Shiro!" I winced when I heard Ichigo's voice from the door. He didn't sound very happy and looking up proves my theory, he's pissed. And to think the only wounds he can possibly see from where he is are the ones on my face and arms. Shit.

"It's not as bad as it looks!" Says the hopefully innocent looking, black and blue albino. He sighs, shakes his head, and throws himself into the chair in the corner, motioning for Urahara to continue.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san you are just in time! Hmm, lets see here...Multiple bruises to the midsection, arms, a nasty one on the cheek, a black eye, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken rib. How did you say your injuries were sustained again Tensa-san?"

I hazard a small glance back at Ichigo to find him gawking, mouth dropped and all. Man am I in for it later.

"We got jumped." I heard Ichigo snort in the background and Urahara gave me a disbelieving look before returning his attention to the clipboard in hand.

"Would you like to file a report with the police?" Police? Huh, I wonder what they would think if I told them I was assaulted by the Cookie Monster?

"Not necessary."

"Yes, I imagine not. Well, luckily there is no permanent damage and if you follow the instructions I have written down, you should be good as new in no time. Now I will leave you in the very capable hands of Kurosaki-san." He seemed a little too happy about that. Bastard.

As soon as the door closed giving us the privacy that for once I'd do anything to get out of, Ichigo spoke, "What happened between you and Grimmjow?" I expected anger, perhaps yelling, maybe even a guilt trip, not the calm tiredness his whole body seemed to project. His reaction throws me off and all of a sudden I go blank, forgetting all the reasons I was going to use to defend myself.

"How'd ya know?" Yeah, it's a stupid question, but for some reason those are the only words my brain would supply me with.

He quirks a brow, raises from his seat, and comes to stand in front of me, arms crossing over his chest. "Really Shiro?" The way he said it sounded rhetorical enough that I don't think I'll answer. And with his following sigh and reaching over to untie the hospital gown, I think I'll get away with it. Ah, lovely resignation.

"One, you are a horrible liar. Come on Shiro, you AND Grimmjow get jumped, together, and there have yet to be any random thugs admitted to intensive care? Really?"

Not much I can say to that, "And two?"

He smirks, "I ran into Ulquiorra in the hallway." Fuck my life. Not sure I wanna know how that went.

"I was wondering how long it'd take for someone to rat on me." So, that probably wasn't the best thing I could have said in this situation, but it's not like there is a handbook for this type of thing. Explaining to your boyfriend that you fought his ex of 5 years for the stubborn bastards own benefit...For Dummies? Yeah, not likely. Wait...Uluiorra...Ichigo...

"Oh God, is he dead? Yer too young ta go to prison Ichi!" Sadly, I'm only half joking. Maybe he's so calm now because he took all his rage out already?

"He's breathing. Still no personality, so I guess you could almost say nothing has changed."

"Almost?"

"Well, he explained things from the 'simple minded' perspective, and in much more complicated, wordy phrasing said he was touched with your devotion. Oh and he quote 'Gracefully withdraws for now,' whatever the fuck 'for now' means."

"Well, that's refreshing I guess...for now." Would forever have been too much to ask? Screw you fate. You and that green eyed, emo, pain in my ass. Who I should apparently be feeling gratitude toward now...I wonder if that was his goal? Next to Daddy Dearest, he is the prince of ulterior motives and egotism. I swear, Aizen's upcoming Bio should be titled _Master of Manipulation: I'm the Best Thing This Universe Has Ever Seen_.

Ichigo's voice brought me back from that unpleasant train of thought, "Shiro, you never answered my question."

Right, _that_. I fidgeted with the untied strings of the hospital gown, Ichigo pausing in his efforts to remove it in favor of focusing his attention on my eventual answer. "I don't suppose you mean what happened between us in the physical sense?" I'd really rather not get into the other.

"No, that's pretty obvious. You look like a freaking Dalmatian, and I can only imagine Grimmjow's injuries if you were able to get him through the door."

I snorted, "He's more capable than you think. Let's put it this way, I didn't receive the dislocated shoulder in the fight."

"No? So just the broken rib, busted up face, and giant bruises came from the fight? Well then I guess it's not so bad." Dropping the sarcasm he adds, "Look, your injuries make it obvious that this fight was not the same as the rest, and I just want to know why. What happened between you two to make this one so bad?"

Ah, the question that's been rolling around in my head since I got the text, 'what made him break?' I worked with him the night before and he was fine. Then...

"I think it had somethin' ta do with him finding you in the condition you were in the other day. Seeing someone you care about like that, and not being able to do anything is upsetting enough. And you know how he gets when we have any form of physical contact in front of him. Only this time he made himself stand back because he was afraid of making things worse. I think that worry, helplessness, and frustration pushed him to his limit...He wanted me to prove that I would take care of you so he could move on."

His brow furrowed and I caught the onset of that oh so familiar scowl, "I can take care of myself."

I laughed a little at the predictable response, "I know that Ichi, it's one of the things I love about ya. But Grimm thinks a little differently than we do. How many years has he tried to convince ya that you needed him?"

"Too many. He's a pretty wishful thinker, stubborn and willful to top it off. Did he actually say that he was moving on?" He still seemed skeptical. I guess after nearly 6 years of pursuit, and nearly 2 of those years in denial that Ichi and I are together, I'd find it hard to believe Grimmjow would finally accept it and move on too. But we both know that he is a man of his word so...

"Technically he said that he'd leave you to me, then threatened my well-being should I ever hurt you."

He smiled and moved to finish taking off the gown, "Sounds about right then. We should celebrate. Hey how did you get Grimmjow into the hospital anywa- Holy Hell Shiro!" With the garment removed, he finally got a full view of the bruising.

"It's not as bad as it looks!" Back to square one.

******Page Break******

"Leave me alone God Dammit!" I knew I should have run when I had the chance.

"Sir please calm do-"

"I am calm! Wanna see me not calm?" You're about to bitch.

"Grimmjow, be silent and let the doctor do her job. It would be preferable if I could avoid bothering our father with this foolishness." Fuck.

"That will only work so many times asshole." That's how I was forced into this blood sucking environment with uniformed needle wielding bastards to begin with. I really don't want to explain to my father that I initiated a fight with Shiro...Over a guy.

Even after all these years of knowing, he still doesn't accept the fact that his sons are gay. The only reason we haven't joined him in his business is because he is waiting for one of us to come to our senses over the matter. It is also why we currently carry each of our mothers' last names. Can't disgrace the Aizen name that way. He has faith in Ulquiorra though, since at one point my brother actually tried to go straight to please our father. Too bad it didn't work. His infatuation with the Snowflake is really fuckin' weird.

"Well, one of these times I might get irritated enough to go through with that threat." And that is why my ass is still in this room, which for some reason feels like it's getting smaller. Stop getting smaller dammit!

When the broad is finally done poking at my wounds, she announces that we gotta wait for the X-Rays, and also mentions that they would like to keep me overnight because of the concussion. Fan-fucking-tastic!

******Page Break******

I would be lying if I said that I didn't receive some small amount of satisfaction watching my idiot brother squirm on the examining table. A thin, middle aged, slip of a woman being the current source of his torment. With as comfortable as she appears with surgery, the fake looking facial features and silicone implanted breasts nearly falling out of her blouse, I might be slightly uncomfortable in his position as well. However, since I am merely an observer, I would be inclined to enjoy the show. Unfortunately, the amusement does not outweigh the irritation of his large, repulsive mouth.

When his knuckles turn white on the table, eyes wildly skimming the room for a chance to escape while simultaneously telling the doctor that he's calm, I consider the timing right to intervene.

"Grimmjow, be silent and let the doctor do her job. It would be preferable if I could avoid bothering our father with this foolishness."

"That will only work so many times asshole." His comment signifies doubt in the sincerity of my threat, which I will admit is warranted. I would never call our highly respectable father for something this utterly ridiculous, but Grimmjow has no need of that information.

"Well, one of these times I might get irritated enough to go through with that threat." He appears to shrink back, apparently not willing to pursue that line of conversation further, which suits me just fine. I would much rather observe him and his new found distraction. He seems adamant about willing the walls to explode, the glare occasionally reverting back to skeptical stares. What in God's name is going through that idiot's head now?

When the woman announced that they wished to keep him overnight, I began to doubt the likelihood that I would be able to deliver Shirosaki-sama's* letter tonight. Leaving him alone would undoubtedly be disastrous. Grimmjow growls and is about to open his mouth again when the sound of knocking fills the room. If there is a God, he is apparently sick of hearing Grimmjow as well.

"Yo! Heard there was a circus in this room." The voice is all too familiar and I find myself torn between hopefulness that he will stay long enough for me to deliver his letter, and fear that I will have to witness he and Grimmjow converse. A headache worthy plight 99% of the time.

"I'm sorry sir, but are you family of Mr. Jager-" The doctor was cut off by another familiar voice, the origin coming from behind Shirosaki-sama...

"It's alright, he's with me." Kurosaki stepped around the mentioned antagonist while Grimmjow ungraciously snorted at the word choice. Glancing at my brother, raising one orange brow he continued, "And we've both known the patient for years."

The woman did little to hide her relief that someone from the staff actually knew her difficult, uncouth charge "Ah Kurosaki-san, I'm glad you're here! I was just about head over to radiology and check the status of the film. Then we can make arrangements for an overnight stay."

"Oi! I never consented to that!" She looked beyond hopeful that Kurosaki would be able to handle him. He nodded to her and apparently that was good enough, because not even a full second later she was out the door. I sit back and watch the orange headed male turn on my brother folding his arms across his chest. Perhaps I may become as equally lucky as the doctor.

"Quit giving the staff such a hard time asshole. You sent one of the aid's home in tears."

"If they'd just let me leave, we'd get along just fine."

"You have a concussion and they still need to analyze your X-Rays. There won't be a need for needles so just chill until morning."

Shirosaki-sama walked up behind Kurosaki, linking his arms around the boy's middle, setting his chin on the left shoulder. The display is...Unsettling. "Yeah, no need to be scared Cookie."

I have a feeling that if Grimmjow had fur, it would be standing on end. "I'm not afraid of needles! I just really hate them. There is only one thing I fear and my bastard brother keeps using it against me." I catch myself tightening my grip on the armrest of the chair, and it has nothing to do with the bastard comment. Why is he touching _him_ like _that_?

"Daddy Dearest?"

"Shut-up Snowflake! Bastard. And quit touching him!" I concur.

"Huh? But you said-"

"I know what I said, but that doesn't mean I wanna see it!" And for once in our lives, it appears that my foolish brother and I are actually in agreement on something.

******Page Break******

Alright, I'll admit that this isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. At least the bastards have cable. I flipped through the channels, trying to ignore Shirosaki's foot bouncing erratically on the tiled flooring. Ichigo apparently immune to the noise sat quietly next to him, both occupying the small couch in the room, his head in some book. Since all of the conversations we had started somehow circled back to my 'hatred' of hospitals, I abandoned socializing for the glorious, non-judgmental TV. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch the Snowflake recline his head on the back of the couch, eyes closed, and throw him arm around Ichigo.

I know that I gave my word to not interfere anymore, but fuck if it isn't one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. In favor of keeping myself sane, I focus my eyes back to the TV, remembering how the three of us ended up in this room together, despite my protests that I didn't need a babysitter.

After Ichigo and the Snowflake made their entrance, I was moved to an overnight room. I've been corrected twice by the way, but I refuse to say 'extended stay' because I don't consider one night extended, and I'll be damned if they try to make me stay longer.

My bastard brother left right after, saying something about dropping off a letter Shirosaki wrote to our boss. At least now I know we won't get fired. The Strawberry and Snowflake said they'd stay until he got back, all three worried that I'd try to make a break for it. I swear that I'm being better guarded than a death row inmate.

"Jesus, would you just pick a fuckin' channel already." Oh yeah, the TV.

"No, I'd rather watch you suffer. Call it retribution for that twitch in yer fuckin' leg." I hadn't purposely been rapidly flipping through the channels before, but I have no intention of stopping now.

His response was cut off by the doctor walking back into the room, that annoying fake smile plastered on her obvious surgically altered face. "Ready for the damage report?"

Yeah, fuckin' hilarious, "Whatever."

The irritation in my voice did little to curb her fake happiness, "Alright, starting from the top you have a concussion, two black eyes, a broken nose, two broken ribs, various bruising on the midsection, and a partially torn MCL."

Ichigo nearly drops his book and I catch the mouth opening, "Holy Hell Grimm-"

"Shut-up Strawberry!" Turning my attention back to the doctor, "What the fuck is the last thing you said?"

She looked all too pleased to answer, "The ligament on the inner side of the knee is called the medial collateral ligament or MCL. Fortunately the tear was incomplete, but it will require a couple weeks on crutches."

"But I won't have to stay past tomorrow morning right?" I don't give a fuck about crutches woman, I just wanna get the hell out of this damned place. Ichigo snorted and returned his attention to his book, Shiro smirked, knowing full well where my priorities lay.

"Yes, we can still release you in the morning. But you will need to take it easy and give your injuries plenty of time to heal."

Before I get the chance to tell her I'll do whatever I damn well please, Ulquiorra makes his arrival known, "It will be taken care of." I didn't even hear him come in, sneaky bastard.

The doctor seems pleased enough and leaves the room, saying that a nurse would be in to take my food order. Oh joy.

"So Spunky, how'd the boss man take the news?"

"He does not appear to be the type to worry over such things. Your letter must have had sufficient information as well, for he did not seem inclined to question me over relevant things." Huh?

Shiro snorted, "How many drinks did he offer you?" He actually got something out of that?

"The same drink, four times. He also seemed incomprehensibly interested in Grimmjow's favorite flower."

"Huh? Why would he..." I was cut off by the Shirosaki's howling laughter, and it finally clicked.

"Oh Fuck No!"

******Page Break******

"Oh Fuck Yes!" The intense pleasure dulls the light throbbing I still feel in my cheek and the sharp pain that accompanies my heavy breathing. My Strawberry having abandoned the investigation of my wounds to contend with the swelling in my cock.

So this day has gone from being officially one of the worst, to undeniably one of the best. Pulling on the cuffs encasing my wrists, each bound to a different bedpost, I shudder as Ichigo's tongue swirls around the head of my leaking member. My fingers are itching to tighten in his soft orange spikes and I groan, part from not being able to fulfill that wish, and part from the sudden descent his mouth makes down my shaft. My eyes roll back as he puts pressure on the underside with his tongue while rising, teeth lightly scraping over the top. He reaches the head again, suctioning to it and holding my hips down, which suddenly wish to act of their own accord. Feeling the familiar urge to roll us both over and begin making him squirm, I try to refocus my gaze on the top of his orange head.

"Ichigo..."

"Hmm." His mouth is currently full and the vibration that sound caused forces another groan from me. He raises again, keeping the tip in his mouth but locking those darkened brown eyes on mine. In that brief moment, I am tempted to let him finish the job.

"Remove the cuffs love." He smirks, releasing my oversensitive dick and slowly making his way back up my body, giving light kisses to each of my bruises in his path. Finally reaching my mouth, he delivers a mind blowing kiss, tongue tangling with my own before he pulls back, still smirking, "No."

I raise an eyebrow, "No?"

He pulls away, reaching into my bedside drawer and returning with the lube, "No. You need to take it easy, meaning every time we have sex until you are healed, you will be in cuffs."

"But Ichi, that'll take weeks!" It's not whining, I swear!

He seems unconcerned with my desperation, "Well, that should give you something to think about should the situation ever arise again."

I'm about to protest again when he turns around, giving me full view of his firm ass and tight hole while reaching back to prepare himself. Jesus Christ Almighty.

His index finger circles the hole once, dipping in to about the knuckle before inserting the second and thrusting both lubed digits in all the way. His moan makes me feel torn from wanting to continue watching those deliciously twisting fingers, and demanding that he turn around so I can see the faces that are accompanying those movements.

Inserting the third finger, his whole body visibly tenses in the way that tells me he finally struck his prostate, tired of teasing himself. He pauses in order to regain control of his motor functions and my erection throbs with the need to keep him an uncontrolled mess. I hear the chains to the cuffs jerk and realize that my hands apparently feel the same way my cock does. I swear, I will never get wounded again.

The fingers finally start moving again, and he begins thrusting backwards to meet them. I want, no, I need to touch him now!

"Ichigo..." My voice is so dark and husky that I almost don't even recognize it, "Release me now."

He shudders and freezes in his movements before slowly removing his fingers from the confined space, and turning to meet my gaze. Crawling over me once more, it looks as though I will get my wish when his face pauses in front of mine.

By the time I realize that he is reaching down instead of up, his hand grips my neglected shaft and I hiss. The pleasure is so intense that I had almost forgotten the demand when he answered, "No" and thrust backward, impaling himself on my length.

"Ah, fuck Ichigo!" Before I can even remember how to breath, he is moving. Slow shallow thrusts quickly escalating in depth and speed as he loses his control. With my wrists still bound, the only thing I can to is meet his thrusts. The resolution to not have my control completely stripped grows, and I bend my knees, planting my feet firmly on the bed to achieve more force behind each thrust. Ichigo's increased yells of pleasure and the occasional slip of my name tell me that my efforts are not wasted.

My erection and thankfully, my body, are able to hold out for a good while longer, our panting moans, grunts, and yells permeating the otherwise silent room. But when Ichigo reached down and began pumping his leaking member, eyes rolling back and body tensing, I went on sensory overload. His tight velvet heat twitched erratically with his release, warm seed spilling over his hand and leaking onto my own heated body. The myriad sensations pushed me over the edge as well, vision going white, darkening in random spots and patterns through the duration of my high.

When my mental state finally took inventory of my physical body, the first feeling was the relaxing bliss one feels directly following a mind blowing orgasm. The second made itself known when the endorphins began wearing off...OW! Ichigo was thankfully distracted enough removing the handcuffs to not catch the winces of pain following my every movement. He absolutely can NOT know what that did to me...Imagine the horror. Forget talking him out of binding my wrists, he'd bind my legs too, or worse, NO SEX!

I carefully schooled my features and managed to inconspicuously check my middle in the bathroom as we cleaned up. Popping a few more painkillers, I crawl back into bed with my spent Strawberry, for once thankful that he has to work early. It'd be a dead give away if I had to turn down round two.

A/N:

*Ulquiorra's use of 'sama' after Shiro's name seems appropriate for his inner monologue. While he would never lower himself to the point of saying the 'sama' additive out loud, he has been...'highly attracted' to Shiro since they were younger (throughout the story I have tried to hint at the 'Hero Complex' since Shiro had kind of taken him under his wing when they were younger- Just ask if you want further explanation on this). In order for someone like Ulquiorra to feel that level of attraction for anyone, it would have to accompany a great deal of respect for that person. Hence, Shirosaki-sama.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorite-ed/alerted this story...I have been falling behind on thanking some of you personally...Something I will remedy after this update.


	24. Porn Star Dancing

_Ladies and Gentlemen 24_

***Alright, This will be the last of the more Grimm-centric chapters for a while, though it leaves a Huge opening for me to come back to him later. Also, as some of you already know, I am creating a spoilers list (because I can't remember who does and does not want them). If you received a spoiler for chapter 24, then you are on my list and disregard this message. If you did not receive a spoiler, and you would like to start getting them (one in between each chapter), then either review or message me saying that you want to be on the list, and I will add you.

*Bleach belongs to Kubo (though I'm beginning to suspect body snatchers), _You're Going Down_ to the Sick Puppies, _Headstrong_ to Trapt, and _Porn Star Dancing _to My Darkest Days (I've been conspiring with WhiteW12-0 to find a place for this song-hope you like it!).

_Porn Star Dancing~_

"Oh God Grimm! Yes, th-ah-there!" The unrestricted cries from the male below causes a shiver to race down my spine and my movements to falter. His slender, trimmed, muscular body pushes back against me, trying to make up for lost speed, tanned skin slick and spiked locks weighed down with sweat.

Regaining my pace, I slam harder into that tight, hot hole, slicked with my pre-cum and saliva, a predatory grin taking over my face, "Yeah, ya like that?"

His voice comes out strained, panting and needy, "Oh fuck yes...more...Harder!"

Harder huh? I'll give ya harder. Gripping each of his trembling wrists, I yank back, causing him to collapse face first into the mattress, bringing his delicious ass that much higher. Raising higher on my knees, I release his wrists, one hand gripping his hip while the other pushes on his back, keeping him pinned to the bed. Once he loses himself again, no longer fighting me to push himself back up, I move my other hand to his other hip and grip harshly. With the extra leverage, I pound harder, driving into him with all the force I have. His head turns to the side, allowing the wordless screams of pleasure to fill my ears.

I feel the sweat roll down my face and watch as a drop from my hair falls onto that pert ass, drawing my attention to my huge cock, pushing and pulling that tight, perfect hole, stretching it to the limit. The trance is broken when I feel his body tense, and I know he is close...just a little more. Bending over him, I mold my chest to his back, placing my lips next to his ear, and moving one hand from his hip to his dripping dick, jerking him off in time with my thrusts. Yes! "You are mine, now come for me."

"Grimmjow!" With that, his body goes rigid and his warm, slick cum shoots into my hand and the sheets below.

His body slackens after release, despite his twitching hole squeezing me tighter. I pull out and flip him over before roughly penetrating him again, his shocked cry at the harsh intrusion to his over sensitized entry way arouses me further, and I growl out my pleasure, "I'm not done with you yet."

Pulling him up into my lap, he winds those long, dangerous legs tight around my waist, meeting my thrusts as I renew my rhythm into his body. His head is thrown back, eyes closed in ecstasy, moaning loudly over the sound of our bodies meeting.

"Look at _me_." Filled with years of desire, the command comes out rough and much needier than intended, but it gets the job done when finally those warm chocolate, half lidded eyes lock on to mine. And that's all that it takes for me to snap. Body stiffening, I grab onto him tight as my vision whites out, almost afraid he won't be there when I look again. Even once my vision returns, heavy cock drained inside of him, I don't dare let go. Never again.

Pulling back just enough to meet his eyes, I ask a question that doesn't make sense with what we just did, but my mouth seems to work of it's own accord... "Who do you belong to, Ichigo?"

The smile he gives steals my breath, but something about it is wrong. That's never a smile you gave me, Ichigo. White skin and gold eyes flash across my vision just as he's about to answer-

"_...It'll be a long time coming,_

_But you got the message now,_

_Cause I was never going,_

_Yeah, your the one that's going down..."_

Groaning, I reach over to the stand by the hospital bed and hit silent on my phone, when did I even get it back? Shirosaki's number blinks on the screen and I let out a low gravely laugh, not even in my dreams, huh Snowflake?

I ignore the call and set the phone off to the side, about to pull my aching body out of bed when the door opens- Ulquiorra. He steps in holding some god awful, pink eyesore of which I can only identify one thing...fucking petals.

"How are you feeling?" The words are caring, but the tone indifferent.

"Like shit, and that thing is making it worse...What the fuck is it?"

"Well, I am no expert but I believe they are called flowers, Grimmjow." ...What the fuck? Did my tightwad, stick up the ass brother just make a joke?

"God damn-it! Am I still fucking dreaming?" FU ya piece of shit subconscious!

"No, unfortunately you are quite awake. I ran into your manager in the lobby, but when he found out you were still sleeping, he asked me to bring these to you. Please tell me that you do not wish to take them home with us." I don't know if I'm more insulted by the fact that my asshole brother is serious, or that my idiot boss actually thought I'd like the hideous thing.

"God no! Do the world a favor and fuckin' burn it." He rolls his eyes before turning and dropping it into the trash can by the door.

"Your clothes are on the chair, along with your crutches. Meet me in the lobby when you are finished."

Eying the clothes in the corner, I swing my feet to the floor and quickly come to appreciate the smallness of the room as pain spikes through my leg and I curse Shirosaki again. Using the wall for support, I limp the few feet to the chair and begin the daily task that I will never look at the same way again. Pulling the shirt over my head caused pain to lance through my side and it took a few seconds to regain my breath before moving on. Ever tried putting on pants without the use of one leg? Not recommended, but it'd be a cold day in hell before I asked for that kind of help. We won't even get into what tying my shoes cost. This is gonna be a long few weeks.

**-Page Break-**

"I'm sorry Mr. Shiba, but Kurosaki-san called in sick today. If you'd like though, we can set you up with-"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I only want Ichigo." I'm not sure if it was the phrasing, or the use of the first name that had the small navy headed receptionist blushing, but I planned on using those thoughts to my full advantage. Giving him an award winning smile, I try to work my magic, "Sick huh? That's strange, he was fine the last time I saw him and it must be pretty bad if he called in. I could probably check on him if you happen to have his address."

The kid blushed harder and for a minute I thought I had him. "I-I'm s-sorry Mr. Shiba, but I can't give out any of the staff's contact information."

About to push a little harder, I was stopped by a voice behind me, "Even if you were able to acquire his address, I assure you that he is not at home."

Flipping around and leaning against the counter, I come face to face with the creepy green-eyed fellow who has the hots for my current nemesis in love. "Oh really? And where else might he be?"

Slipping his hands in the pockets of his thin black jacket, he glanced past the receptionist desk and into the hallway, "Catering to Shirosaki's injuries I imagine."

Ah, the lovely scent of jealousy. Can't really blame him though, I'd be lying if I said that the white demon's situation didn't sound appealing, no matter the injury. About to ask him how Scorpion, or 'Shirosaki' got injured, I am cut off by a loud thump in the hallway, followed by a familiar voice spouting a string of curses. Subzero?

Turning towards the racket, my assumption is verified as the blue headed man in question hobbles into the lobby, looking about as balanced as a toddler on a skateboard. The crutches are definitely not making nice with this guy. But I can't deny that his determination is kinda cute.

"Oi, Twinkletoes! Where's that grace-like wonder I saw on the dance floor?" The voice telling me that goading the short fused man is a bad idea is currently drowned out by the one that says don't worry, he can't catch you on those.

He looks up from the floor, nearly tumbling as his concentration was taken way from the movement of the crutches, the look of surprise quickly morphing into a glare, "The fuck 'er you doin' here Ballerina?"

Slipping my hands into my designer black pants, I shrug, "Just canceling an appointment. What the hell happened to you, fall off a cliff?"

He snorts, eyes relaxing from the glare, small smirk forming and I gotta admit, even beaten to shit he's a looker. "Hell of a fight."

Fight? Ah, that explains the undefined injuries on my nemesis. I don't bother asking who won, it's pretty obvious given that he's still here and Shirosaki's at home, enjoying the attentions of the rather delectable Strawberry. Feeling heat rush to the lower part of my body thinking of all the things they could be doing, I decide it best to re-route my train of thought.

"So, get any good meds?" There, that's an un-sexy topic.

He looks slightly paranoid at my inquiry, "Wouldn't know. I'm not takin' any of the shit they wanna force in me. Next thing I know, I'll be back here wondering what the fuck happened." Hm, conspiracy theorist?

The creepy guy shakes his head and sighs, turning toward the exit, "I will be in the car."

I look back to Blue, "You should probably follow, he looks as though he might leave you here."

He laughs then, a pleasant sound that I wouldn't mind hearing more of, "Yeah, I wouldn't put it past him to make me take the bus, he's kind of a bastard that way. See ya 'round Ballerina."

God that name sucks, and I can think of so many better words to come from that sexy voice...Maybe it's time for a peace offering, "Hey Grimmjow, I'm working if you guys wanna come to the club tonight, drinks and cover on me."

He gives me a confused look and I decide to add a small jibe, "Unless you have conspiracy theories about alcohol too?"

"Smart-ass! Hope you know what kind of tab you just signed up for."

Cocking my hip, I let my own mischievous grin take over, "Don't worry, you've seen me dance, so you should know I'm good for it." I wonder he'll pick up on the hidden innuendo?

"Right, Cain. Put on a good show tonight will ya, I need a fuckin' distraction." I'll take that as a yes.

"Always do. Just tell 'em at the door that yer the special guest of Shiba Kaien."

He smiles, nods, and hobbles out the door.

A small voice brings my attention away from his retreating ass and back to the kid behind the counter, "U-um excuse me Mr. Shiba, but did you want to reschedule your appointment with Kurosaki-san?"

Hmm decisions, decisions. Twirling my keys I turn back to the door, throwing the answer over my shoulder, "Nah cutie, just go ahead and cancel this one." I've got new game to hunt.

**-Page Break-**

"_...Back off, I'll take you on,_

_Headstrong to take on anyone,_

_I know that you are wrong,_

_And this is not where you belong._

_I can't give everything away,_

_I won't give everything away..."_

Moaning, I roll over and eye Ichigo's side of the bed, his phone ringing, but no orange headed male in sight. Did he leave it here this morning? Ignoring the pain in my ribs, I reach over and grab it...

"'ello?"

"So what, yer monitoring his calls now?" Grimmjow?

"Nah, but with shady characters like you callin' so early in the mornin' I might start. The fuck do you want?" It is early right?

He laughs, "Aw did I wake the Snowflake?"

"Laugh it up Cookie, looks like you forgot whose holding the cards here." Or in this case, phone.

"Yeah whatever. 'Sides you don't have room to talk, you called me an hour ago, or did ya already forget?" Wha- Oh yeah, I called him when Ichigo's alarm went off this morning.

"Just checkin' on yer sorry ass and wanted to make sure you weren't gonna be a pussy about takin' yer painkillers."

"What are you, my mother? What I put in my mouth is none of your god damned business. Anyway, I need to talk to Ichigo, so you gonna put him on or do I have to come over there?" So he's been released from the hospital.

"Mm, I smell bacon..." Lured by the smell, I carefully roll out of bed and grab a gray pair of sweatpants off the floor.

"What the fuck does that have to do with giving Ichigo his phone?" He sounds irritated already. Too bad I'm too tired to fuck with him more.

"Meaning he's in the kitchen dip-shit, give me a minute." Pulling up the pants, I head towards the glorious smell.

Not much of a morning person, I'm content to just walk the phone the rest of the way in silence, but apparently Grimmjow's not a big fan of the quiet, "So, you guys have plans tonight?"

"Dunno, why?"

"Got invited to that new club, no cover charge and free liquor, you guys wanna go chill?" So, he wants to make peace?

Making it to the kitchen, I spot Ichigo over the stove, clad only in a pair of my black sweatpants, which are riding dangerously low on his hips. Wanting nothing more that to bend him over the counter, I curse my bodies soreness once again. Maybe after I take some more painkillers.

Hearing me come in, he turns and raises one orange brow, making me remember the phone. Right, Grimmjow, "I don't have a problem with it. Ya gotta convince Ichi though."

He snorts, "Yeah, that's the plan if ya ever put him on the fuckin' phone."

"Yeah, yeah...Here..." Handing the phone over to my confused lover, he shoots me an apologetic look once he sees that it's his cell.

"Hello?"

Turning my attention to the bacon, I snag a finished peace and wait for Ichigo's answer.

"Not happening, he's staying in for the next few days at least. And you're in even worse shape than he is, so you shouldn't be going anywhere either genius." Well that sucks.

I grab my pain pills off the counter and pop two, while pouring myself a cup of coffee. Their conversation continues for a while, and since Ichigo keeps coming up with new creative ways to say 'no', I can only assume that Grimmjow's still trying to convince him.

Eventually their conversation ends, and Ichigo turns his attention back to the stove, flipping over the last pieces of bacon. Stepping up behind him, I wrap my arms around his neck and set my chin on his shoulder, "A few days is a long time ta be stuck inside Ichi..."

He leans his head against mine while answering, "Don't worry, I'm not locking you in or anything, but I am going to insist that you stay away from Grimmjow for a while. When you two hang out, things tend to get violent, which is something you need to avoid until it doesn't look like you were hit by a bus."

"Aw, Ichi that wasn't very nice...You shouldn't tease the wounded, ya know?"

Wondering if he'll recognize the words he used on me when we first met, I am not disappointed by his answer, "Hmm, yer right. I'm sorry Shiro. Let me make it up to ya?"

"Dunno. What did you have in mind?"

He smirks and turns off the stove before rounding on me, and locking his arm around my waist, "Nothin' major. But ya are wounded so I've got a question for ya first..." Hm, that's new.

"What's that love?"

The smirk gets bigger, "Velcro or leather, Shiro?"

Jesus Christ.

**-Page Break-**

Reaching the bar, Ulquiorra gave me a questioning glance. After skipping the line and breezing through the doors with the name Shiba Kaien as our cover charge, I suppose it's warranted.

"So when you said that you would be buying..."

"I never said I was buyin', just that you wouldn't have to."

"And Shiba Kaien is..?"

"The mobster stripper that we ran into at the hospital this morning."

He looks like he is about to question me again when the bartender interrupts, "You guys are on Shiba's tab tonight, right? What can I get for ya?"

I nod at him, "Heineken."

Ulquiorra let's his gaze slip to the bartender long enough to say "Mojito" and returns his attention to me.

"That is rather generous for someone whose name you only learned this morning. Are you certain he is just not using you to attain information about Kurosaki?" Huh?

"Why would he want to know about Ichigo?" Although now that I think about it, he was pretty distracted when he saw Shirosaki and Ichigo dancing last time we were here.

"You truly are oblivious to your surroundings when that boy is involved. This Shiba Kaien seems completely enamored with him. Even this morning he was trying to retrieve Kurosaki's address from the receptionist at the hospital. It would appear that the orange headed male is quite popular among stubborn fools."

"By that logic, Shirosaki's a stubborn fool also, making you the idiot who falls for stubborn fools."

"No, my logic provided conditions that were sufficient, but not necessary to draw that conclusion. Shirosaki is no fool, and though I loathe admitting it, neither is Kurosaki."

"Wait, are you admitting that you see Ichigo as an equal?" I don't fucking buy it.

"Equal? No. Simply that he is someone who is not to be taken lightly. A force that will inevitably keep getting in my way."

The bartender brings our drinks, cutting off that line of conversation, "There's a table reserved for you by the stage, Shiba's set starts in about five minutes." He doesn't wait for a response, instead taking orders from other customers.

We get up and head towards the stage, Ulquiorra carrying both drinks while I try managing my overgrown chopsticks, thankful that I dressed in a simple black tee shirt. Can't imagine what a pain in the ass keeping a dress shirt straight with these things would be. Finally, we spot a small 'Reserved' label at the table closest to the stage's front and center.

"Rather bold, isn't he."

It was meant as a statement, but I answered anyway, "Yeah, he's a cocky little shit."

We sit and I take my drink back from Ulquiorra, who returns to the conversation from earlier, "I'm surprised Grimmjow. You are taking it well that someone else is after Kurosaki."

I shrug, yeah it still bothers me, I mean fuck it's not like I'm gonna stop loving the little bastard overnight, but ya know what... "He's Shirosaki's problem now." ...That admission doesn't hurt quite as much as it used to.

"Although, that doesn't mean I'm gonna make it easy on any other takers, so if that's Shiba's motive for bringin' me here, then joke's on him."

Ulquiorra nods, apparently satisfied with that answer enough to leave the conversation there.

I tilt my head back and start chugging my beer, hoping to get a buzz and drown out some of the pain that has been steadily increasing since this morning. I won't give in! Bloodsucking doctors can take those prescriptions and shove them up their-

The speakers on the stage come to life, interrupting my inner rant, and a male voice speaks over the beat, "You guys and gals ready ta feel the heat? We've got a new show tonight for your viewing pleasure, courtesy of our favorite devilish dancer. Performing 'Porn Star Dancing,' give it up for Cain!" The growing crowd cheered, and the music increased in volume. Just as the words started, Kaien slipped out from behind the curtain, dressed in black, leather BDSM wear...Oh fuck.

"_Kelly won't kiss my friend,_

_Cassandra,_

_Jessica won't play ball._

_Mandy won't share her friend,_

_Miranda,_

_Doesn't anybody live at all?.."_

He spins for the crowd, showcasing the metal rings, attached to black banded leather straps crossed in a 'X' over his chest and back, glinting in the red artificial lighting. The black leather pants also containing metal rings here and there. And is that a fucking whip?

"_...Amanda won't leave me empty handed,_

_Got her number from a bathroom stall._

_Brandy just got way too much baggage,_

_And that shit just gets old..."_

Sauntering up the stage, he teasingly swings once around the pole in the center before stepping in front of it, slowly running his hands down his body and riling up the room.

"_...But I got a girl _

_Who can put on a show,_

_The dollar decides _

_How far you can go with her..."_

Stepping back to the pole, he wraps black gloved hands around the metal, dips low and throws his head back, licking his lips in a sinful manner.

"_...She wraps those hands around that pole,_

_She licks those lips and off we go,_

_She takes it off nice and slow,_

_Cause that's porn star dancing!.."_

Swinging around a few more times at a teasingly slow pace, he reaches one hand down to the pants and turns back to the crowd. Pausing in his actions.

"_...She don't play nice,_

_She makes me beg her,_

_She drops that dress around her legs,_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage,_

_With this porn star dancing!.."_

With those lyrics, the cries of 'take it off' were heard throughout the room.

"_...Your body's lighting up the room,_

_I want a naughty girl like you,_

_There's nothing hotter than a..."_

With a giant mischievous smile, Kaien stepped away from the poll and strut to the front of the stage. Hooking his fingers through the metal hoops on the pants, his muscles flex as he tears off parts of the material, revealing the backless leather chaps beneath. The only thing obscuring his manhood now is the tight black thong, currently being stuffed with the bills of excited customers.

"_...Stacey's gonna save herself for marriage,_

_But that's just not my style._

_She's gotta pair that's nice to stare at,_

_But I want girls gone wild..."_

Slowly dancing away from the crowds fingertips, he grabs the torn leather and tosses it over their heads, landing it square in the middle of our table. I raise my eyebrows, catch Ulquiorra's mortified look, and start laughing hysterically...Kids gettin' better.

"_...But I know a place_

_Where there's always a show,_

_The dollar decides _

_How far you can go with her..."_

Somewhere during my laughing fit he made his way back over to the pole, gripping it again, dancing a bit faster paced this time and throwing in more risque moves, some of which, even made me sweat.

"_...She wraps those hands around that pole,_

_She licks those lips and off we go,_

_She takes it off nice and slow,_

_Cause that's porn star dancing!_

_She don't play nice,_

_She makes me beg her,_

_She drops that dress around her legs,_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage,_

_With this porn star dancing!.."_

Gripping the pole high, he jumps up, wrapping his body around it tightly before removing his hands and letting his torso fall backward, ending upside down, legs stretched out and twisting around and up the pole. I feel heat stir low and nearly have to readjust to get comfortable.

"_...Your body's lighting up the room,_

_I want a naughty girl like you,_

_Let's throw a party just for two,_

_You know those normal girls won't do..."_

With the start of the instrumental, he slides down the poll until his hands reach the bottom before lowering one foot to the ground, slowly followed by the other. Standing upright he unhooks the whip from the chaps and snaps it against the stage. Then doubling it up he returns to the crowds fingertips, and snaps it between his hands, while swaying his hips seductively.

"_...She wraps those hands around that pole,_

_She licks those lips and off we go,_

_She takes it off nice and slow,_

_Cause that's porn star dancing!.."_

Dropping to his knees, he accepts the remaining tips and dances back to center stage. I like my lips, while thinking of ways to tie him up with that whip, and wipe my palms on my jeans.

"_...She don't play nice,_

_She makes me beg her,_

_She drops that dress around her legs,_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage,_

_With this porn star dancing!.."_

With the end of the song, he bows, coming back up and letting the whip fly one last time, the loud crack finishing the song, and the lights on the stage shutting off.

"Damn, that was hot."

Ulquiorra eyed the leather still in the center of our table, lifting one of the still attached rings with his thumb and forefinger, "It was definitely something."

I laugh at his obvious discomfort with the material, "What's the matter? Afraid it's gonna bite you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It simply doesn't seem very sanitary." Seriously?

"Yer such a fuckin' pansy, give it here." I grab the leather attachment and toss it in the seat next to me, still shaking my head.

Ulquiorra's eyes shift somewhere behind me briefly before he stands, straightening the cuffs on his black dress shirt and turns around, "I'll be at the bar."

Raising an eyebrow, I am about to question his rush when a pair of arms fold around my neck from behind-

"Did ya miss me?" God yes.

"Before I answer that, I gotta know why ya offered up such a generous invitation. Anything to do with the hard on ya got for Ichigo?"

He laughs and unravels his arms, tossing himself in the seat next to me. He's changed back into street clothes, black skinny jeans tucked into white converse' and white graphic tee, finishing the look with a black tie, hat and armbands. Gotta admit, the kid looks good.

"I won't deny that I am hot for the Carrot-top, I mean look at him. But rest assured Big Blue, I didn't bring ya here to milk ya for information that'll get me in trouble."

"Good ta hear. For more reasons than the fact that he's not your type. Ichigo needs a pitcher, not a catcher." I've been wondering how he figures that would work.

As soon as I finish, he is cracking up, fighting for breath, and it takes a good minute or two before he is finally able to deliver an answer, "Ya know, he kinda asked me about that too. Yer all so narrow minded. It doesn't have to be one or the other, I'm an equal opportunity player. And I'm good for _any_ position."

Holy...What does one say to that? I know we're in a public place, but bend over?

I attempt to hide how much that statement affected me, but with that cocky smirk plastered on his face, I'm willing to bet that I'm failing. Trying to simply move passed the topic, I return to my original question, "So why did you invite me here?"

"Ya looked like ya needed it, you are hot, your voice turns me on, and your ass in any pair of pants is like a sin."

I feel a pleased grin take over my face, I can work with that reasoning. Grabbing my crutches, I raise to my feet, "Well then, glad to have accepted your invitation. Maybe once I'm off these death sticks, I'll return the favor."

He gives me a curious glance before asking, "Ya mean drinks and cover? Or can I expect a little entertainment as well?"

His question throws me off but before I can say, of course, I realize that he still doesn't know I'm a stripper too. Oh this could be fun, "Yeah, I'll think of something. For now, how about your phone number."

He lights up at the request, earlier confusion forgotten and pulls a pen from...somewhere, before grabbing a napkin off the table and scribbling his number onto it.

"Here ya go good lookin', call me anytime."

I smirk and nod, _'ah kid, you just made a deal with the devil.'_

*See? Didn't I promise that I wouldn't torment Grimmjow forever? Just the past 6 or so years is all.

**I realize that there has been concern (from multiple readers) that _Infractus Somnium_ will be competing for updates with Ladies and Gentlemen...Not happening. That story was something I started because I hit a small writer's block in this story. It was simply meant to get the creative thought process running again. I will leave it's status as a 2 shot for now, and return to it after LandG, Tell Me Baby (next in line), and one other promised story I have yet to title. Any small stories I add until these are completed will just be snippets to help me overcome writers block (in a way that keeps me writing). Again, I will never forget the promises I have already made, but I love that you are excited enough to remind me- ahem*StrawberryRingo*ahem ;) (Thank-you dear!)


	25. Orange Headed Drug

Ladies and Gentlemen 25

***Sorry all, I told some of you that Chapter 25's ETA was 2 weeks ago because I had time off school, but I worked EVERY freaking day of my break (Then came dreaded finals). So I only ended up getting about ½ of it done over break and am just now finishing it. Oh and Mizashi, unfortunately my spoiler didn't have character quotes because I didn't plan on having any dialogue in this chapter (though that changed at the last minute)...And what little of it there was supposed to be gave away more that what you would like, so forgive me?

**Moving on, Thank you guys for the feedback on Grimm/Kaien lol...I am very pleased that this 'coupling' is so well received, and plan on coming back to them a little later in the story. For now though, we are getting back to the main focus (this is still a Shiro-Ichi fic, I just love Grimmjow a little too much to ignore him). Oh and for those of you still reading this long ass A/N (apologies), I am starting to plot more of 'Tell Me Baby' but can't decide on making it first person (like this story) or third person (like Infractus Somnium)...let me know if you have a preference please.

*Kubo owns Bleach and all the confusion it currently entails (I don't really care about the plot, Just bring back Ichigo's powers so we can see Shiro again...and where the fuck is Grimmjow? Certainly not dead!) and _New Drug_ is by Thousand Foot Krutch.

Ladies and Gentlemen 25

_Orange Headed Drug~_

"_I want it, I need it,_

_I taste it, I breathe it,_

_It fuels my aggressions,_

_And fuels all my questions,_

_I cannot conceal it,_

_It hits me, I feel it,_

_It kills me, I bleed it,_

_Now I believe it..."_

Thrumming my fingers on the desk next to the keyboard, I bob my head to the music while reading over my financial plan for the 118th time, still feeling like something is missing. The little, blinking cursor is mocking me from it's stationary position, like it knows what I'm leaving out but refuses to share. I glare at the little bastard, wracking my brain for the missing piece.

"_...I, I want it! I, I need it!_

_I, I breathe it,_

_You are the new drug._

_I, I want you! I, I need you!_

_I believe you,_

_You are the new drug..."_

Temporarily giving in, I lean back in my chair and close my eyes when I realize that I've been scanning the same page for the past hour. Christ almighty I can't even think straight. I know what the problem is too. Ichigo has been spending the past few days either locked in his dorm researching, or with his mentor, Urahara Kisuke, getting things in order and preparing for that conference in the U.S.

"_...I want it, I need it_

_I trust it, I breathe it,_

_It fuels my aggressions,_

_And fuels all my questions..."_

Meaning we haven't had sex in nearly five days and I'm horny as fuck. Apparently, this is what only a few days of fasting does to me now. When did I become so weak? I never had this problem before Ichigo. Back then, sexual release once a week or so was enough, and the partner didn't really matter. Not that I'd have ever turned down an opportunity in between lays, I've always had a hearty libido, but this is just ridiculous. Now I sit here, sexually frustrated to the point I can't focus, and the only thing I can really think about is my Orange headed drug.

"_...I cannot conceal it,_

_It drives me, I feel it,_

_It fills me, I need it,_

_Now I believe it,_

_Want to let it go..."_

What positions I could take him in on this desk, the noises and faces he'd make, carrying him to bed after our release, and holding him close in post sex relaxation as we drift to sleep together.

"_...I, I want it! I, I need it!_

_I, I breathe it,_

_You are the new drug._

_I, I want you! I, I need you!_

_I believe you,_

_You are the new drug..."_

Speaking of sleep, now that I think about it, I haven't slept very well for the past couple nights either. I remember joking with him in the beginning of our relationship that I would, and did, sleep so much better if he was there with me. I always knew that I enjoyed his company in bed, but I never realized how dependent on it I am. Has it always been that way? Or is this something that developed over the year and a half we've been sleeping together?

"_...Don't hold your breath,_

_Don't hold your breath,_

_Don't hold your breath..."_

A year and a half. For former playboy Tensa Shirosaki, that seems like an eternity to devote myself to one person. Considering my way of thinking since puberty had been that the way to happiness was 'fuck and run' so I wouldn't have to put up with their shit, I suppose that a small year and a half out of the whole decade isn't really much. But not once, since the day I decided to pursue Ichigo, have I entertained the slightest thought of running. If anything, I have often worried that one day he'd try to run from me. From the stories I remember hearing from Grimmjow all those years ago, Ichigo was never one for relationships, and shied away from commitment, which Grimm claimed was the reason Ichigo 'left' him. Though there has been debate as to whether or not the two were ever official to begin with.

"_... I, I want it! I, I need it!_

_I, I breathe it,_

_You are the new drug._

_I, I want you! I, I need you!_

_I believe you,_

_You are the new drug..."_

What would I do if he tried to leave me? What if when he graduates he decides that he wants something more than a club owner, and an apartment in the city? Hell, where is he planning to move after the dorm? I had never envisioned him anywhere but there and here. Thoughts of the future lost on my current happiness just to have him with me.

"_...I want it!_

_I need it!_

_I breathe it!_

_You are the new drug..."_

Snapping my eyes open I stop and scoff at myself, part for my own uncharacteristic uncertainty and part for the naïve notion that Ichigo would just up and leave me for my career choice. He fell in love with a stripper didn't he? And from what I've seen, 'Love' is definitely not a term Ichigo uses lightly. Quieting my own dumbass insecurities, I return the the other question raised, the future.

"_...I want it!_

_I need it!_

_I bleed it!_

_You are the new drug!"_

Ichigo getting his own place after graduation is likely what he has in mind. We both seem to have a history of enjoying our own personal space, so the thought is logical and reasonable, both things a perfect description of Ichigo. So, why does that thought not sit well with me?

* * *

"So, you're comin' back in town for Christmas right?"

I fall back on my bed, careful not to disturb my freshly folded laundry. I really hate packing. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well I wasn't sure if ya had plans with that mystery boyfriend of yours." Oh, right.

I haven't even thought about it, much less asked Shiro what his plans were. Last year he went to his dad's and I went to see my family. Since we hadn't been together that long yet, spending Christmas together didn't seem that important, and we just exchanged gifts when we got back.

"Yeah, honestly Renji, I'm not sure what his plans are this year. But you know I'd never skip out on Christmas with my sisters, Yuzu'd never forgive me."

"You know Ichigo, we'd like to meet him eventually. I can't believe you've been with someone for two years and still haven't introduced him to your friends and family. How can we be sure you aren't making this shit up?"

The jibe was light-hearted and his voice holds nothing but amusement, but I still can't help but become a bit defensive, "A year and a half, and that's not true, Chad has met him and Grimmjow's known him for years-"

I was cut off by his abrupt laughter, "Holy fuck, you never tell us anything! He's friends with Grimmjow? How'd that work out for ya?"

My mind does a quick playback of all the bantering and fighting between the two, "I'd rather not talk about it." I really don't have all night, and even then it'd be the shortened version.

"Lame Ichigo, lame. Well at least I know ya couldn't make somethin' like that up. Seriously though, when are ya bringin' him? I'm sick of listening to Rukia whine about it."

I think about that for a second. Is Shiro ready for something like _my_ dad? Hell, am I ready to actually put him through something like my dad? Renji's right though, it will have to happen eventually, right?

"I'll talk to Shiro about it the next time I see him, but I can't guarantee anything, I mean you remember my dad right?"

Renji laughs again at that, "Oh come on, he's not that bad." Apparently he doesn't remember.

"Not that bad? You haven't forgotten about the spastic behavior and random attacks right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Or better yet, remember when he met Grimmjow? Yeah, the giant rubber duck incident?" I feel my face heat up just remembering it, barely registering that Renji is now howling with laughter on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up asshole."

"Come on, can ya blame me? Okay, so I get it, but you know that it if you're serious about this guy that it'll have to happen sometime. You are serious about him, right?"

"Yeah, I'm in love with the perverted bastard. Like I said, I'll talk to him about it."

"Good, I'll tell Rukia and maybe she'll get off it for a while. Anyway, I'll let ya go so you can finish packing."

I snort and return my gaze to the unforgiving pile of clothes. Would it be too much to ask that they just pack themselves? "Right, later Renji."

"See ya, Ichigo."

Snapping the phone shut, I hop to my feet, '_might as well get this shit over with.'_

I crouch down to pull my gray duffel bag out from under the futon, only to jump and fall back on my ass when loud banging echoes through the dorm. What the fuck? Who'd be banging on my door this late at night? Moving to the origin of the obnoxious sound, I grind my teeth as the banging starts again. I swear if it's that drunk, pants-less fucker from across the hall again...my thoughts are halted as I rip open the door and am immediately assaulted with a white blur, chilled lips pressed feverishly against my own.

Confused, but happy to see him none the less, I return the kiss, weaving my hands through his cold locks. Before I can take it any further he pulls away, panting like he'd just run a marathon and despite the cold weather, his black t-shirt is sticking to him, dampened with sweat. Wait, t-shirt?

"Shiro, where the hell is your coat?"

Instead of answering my question, he smiles and shakes his head, "I missed ya Ichi." Sure, that answers everything?

My eyebrow quirks and I hope that I look as confused as I feel, "Um, yeah, I missed you too, but that doesn't-"

He interrupts, looking hopeful, "Why?"

"...What?"

"Why did you miss me?" Seriously?

"Are you drunk?" Stoned? Severely caffinated?

He's still standing in my doorway, clad only in a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and untied sneakers in twenty degree weather, wearing that same giddy grin, and asking me why I missed him. Shaking his head in what I am assuming is the answer to my 'drunk' question, he offers no further information. Sighing, I concede and humor him, "You are my boyfriend. Aren't I supposed to miss you after having spent days apart? That's typically what happens when you spend time away from someone you care about right?"

He rose a brow, "Your roommate has been on vacation all week and you care about him. Do you miss him too?"

"...Not like that...Fine, no. But I'm not in love with Chad." There's a sentence I never thought I'd have to say.

His smile grew wider, _is that all he wanted to hear?_ _That I love him?_ "We don't have to miss each other like this Ichi..."

He seems to let the sentence hang like I should be getting something obvious. I don't get it, "What do you-"

"Move in with me Ichigo."

… … …What?

**Night all, I'm off to check out the lunar eclipse. *Geek much? I think so ;)


	26. Old Ichigo Be Damned

_Ladies and Gentlemen 26_

***You can always tell school has started when update frequency crashes...Ah, early semester over achievement. Anyway, my apologies for making you wait, I ended up nearly cutting a third of this chapter out (more minor details) just to get it out and move on. It was taking forever and I am ready to write Ichigo's homecoming.

**Bleach belongs to Kubo and most of you are already aware that the awesomeness of _Ladies and Gentlemen_ is thanks to Saliva

_Old Ichigo Be Damned_

"What?" _...What!_

"Move. In. With. Me." He advanced, pulling the door shut behind him and backing me into the table. Damn it, it's too hard to think straight when he's this close, especially since I haven't seen him in days and all I wanna do is scream _fuck me!_

"It won't be that hard, since most of your clothes are already hanging in my closet, half of your DVD collection is in my living room, hell, we even use the same shampoo, conditioner and cologne." It's true, though the first time I tried any of those hygiene products was in his bathroom the morning after the first time we had sex. I'll never admit that though, or the reason I went out and bought my own a day later. It'd be embarrassing admit that I enjoy the scent of his cologne on me all day and how much it turns me on...Or that right now I can smell it on him, mixed with sweat and the slight mint scent on his breath- _No! Now isn't the time to be sidetracked!_

"I don't know if..? Why..? If we did that, I'd be moving into a place that is yours, invading your privacy. What's wrong with having our own places anyway?" There, a sentence!

Leaning forward, he cupped the back of my neck and brought our lips together. Squirming a little in protest, I tried to pull back only to get pushed further into the table and deeper into the kiss. His tongue made it's way into my mouth when I tried to tell him to answer. We _need_ to discuss this! But his body molded against mine feels so damn good, and good god that tongue...that tongue that could be doing other things in lower places...Allowing him to push me down, my back hit the tabletop, legs following their conditioned habit of wrapping around his waist and hands sliding up the back of his shirt.

Finally, his lips parted from my own, but I couldn't remember what it was I needed him to say. He pressed his forehead against the table, chin on my shoulder as we both caught our breath. We stayed like that for a good minute or two before he finally pulled back to look me in the eye, "We can do this Ichigo. I love ya...God, I love you so fuckin' much. And you'd be moving into a place that is _ours_. My privacy? I want you to invade my privacy. Hell if I had it my way, I'd selfishly keep ya with me every god damn second of the day. I know there's more, but you know I can't think straight when ya blush like that love..."

And just like that he was kissing me again, his hands running underneath the red t-shirt currently competing with my face in color and brightness. Hell, with as hot as it felt right now, I wouldn't be surprised if my face was purple. The heat only grew worse as a hand found purchase on my nipple and his mouth began trailing down my neck. Tightening my legs, I pulled him closer, trying to relieve some the the throbbing in my groin.

I felt him smirk against my neck and let out a dejected sound as he held me down and stood, my arms sliding back down to my sides. "Ah, I remember what it was now! If we lived together, then we could do this whenever we wanted..." Punctuating his words, he reaches down and grabs my- _bare erection?_ How the fuck did he pull that off? The thought was gone as quickly as it came as his warm hand began sliding up and down slowly, spreading precum over the shaft.

Forming a coherent sentence was difficult enough without the moans to help, but I couldn't just let something like this go, "But Shir-mnn-o, we c-ah-an do this when-nnn-ever we want anyw-ah-" His hand sped up at the end and I heard him chuckle, "Tell me you haven't thought of this once in the past five days we've been apart Ichigo. Tell me that you'd still be laying for me like this on the table if there was a chance your roommate could walk through the door at any minute...Actually, no. If you are capable of talking right now, then I'm doing something wrong." As soon as those words left his mouth, he dropped low and sealed his lips around the tip of my erection, tongue pressing into the slit and blanking my mind of everything except his touch.

I heard a chair scrape across the floor and chanced a look down to see him seated at the table between my legs, sucking me down like my dick was the best thing he ever tasted. The sight of him feasting on me like that was too much, and I had to lay my head back before I came. It feels like it's been forever since I've felt this pleasure and I want to enjoy it as long as possible.

Despite my moans as he expertly took me all in, I heard the oh so familiar click of a small bottle. Placing the heels of my feet on the table, I lifted my lower body slightly and slid my hands under and down to spread the cheeks that would get in the way. Shiro hummed in approval and slid a slicked up finger into my tight, 'unused for five days' hole. It was clear that he had every intention of doing this slowly, since it had been awhile and he didn't want to hurt me. But I wouldn't last that long, and I wanted him inside me when I came.

Reaching down, I pulled his head up and moaned the only word that would come to me at the moment, "More..."

He smirked and leaned forward, inserting another finger, not waiting before scissoring them. Good he got the message. When the third finger entered, the slight pain equalized some of the pleasure and I was able to voice the question that had been bouncing around the back of my head for the last few minutes, "Shiro, where the hell were you hiding the lube?" I'm pretty sure those sweat pants don't have pockets.

He snorted in amusement, "A good magician never reveals his secrets Ichi."

Before I could respond, his fingers began molesting my prostate and my mouth fell open, head thumping back against the table.

"E-enough, Shir-aho, I'm ready."

He stood and leaned over me again, tongue trailing up my neck to nip at my jaw, "Are you now? Then please, do tell me how to serve."

No! I know that tone of voice. He is Not teasing me tonight! Grabbing the hair on the back of his head I bring his face up to mine, "Shut-up and fuck me, asshole."

Giving a whole-hearted laugh, Shiro lined himself up and pushed inside me slowly, stretching my inner walls in a much needed pleasurable pain. After a moment to adjust, I commanded him to, "Move."

Slowly pulling back, eyes closed while trying to restrain himself he asked, "How do ya want it?"

I grinned and grabbed the edges of the table, "Fast and hard."

A menacing smile spread across his whole face, and if I were any other man, I'd probably be scared shit-less. As it stands though, I know what that smile means for me and I nearly laugh in excitement.

"As my King wishes."

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvV (page break)**

"_Attention passengers, at this time if you would please secure any loose articles you have and turn off all electronics, we will be ready for take off momentarily."_

My blond mentor looked up from the book sitting in his lap, "This inspection certainly is taking awhile. We should have been off the ground half an hour ago."

I wasn't sure how long the process normally took, being it's my first time on a plane, but it seems like a thorough inspection would be a good thing, "Personally I'm fine with it if they wanna take their time. Better to get there late and in one piece then end up floating in the ocean somewhere."

He glanced over me and out the window, "Judging by how long it is taking them to simply 'inspect' the plane, I don't have much confidence that we won't be doing that anyway."

He was saying it in a joking manner, but the thought still had me nervous, "Shut up, Urahara."

He chuckled and leaned back in his seat, about to speak until the flight attendant came back on the overhead discussing safety information. Alright, I understand the need to discuss the oxygen masks, and maybe even the emergency exits, but how to buckle your seat belt? Really?

The teenage brat next to Urahara starts quietly making fun of the attendant's accent and a baby starts crying somewhere in the background. As we start to taxi, Urahara whispers something to the teenager, who in turn starts sputtering, looking at the blond man like he's Satan, and the baby's wailing gets louder. I groan, this is going to be a really long flight.

Giving up on a peaceful flight, I look out the window and do my best to drown them all out, thoughts drifting to my pale lover. The night before last he asked me to move in with him. Then after mind blowing sex on my kitchen table, he promised to wait patiently for a decision and that no matter what it was, he wasn't going anywhere. Sometimes I wonder how I got lucky enough to end up with him. Good karma maybe? Our current relationship is everything I could have hoped for given my hectic schedule. But to seriously consider moving in with someone else?

Finally, the plane speeds up and we take off, the roaring of the engines blissfully helping drown out the surrounding noise.

I should say no, right? The old Ichigo would have definitely said no. So why the hell is this so difficult? What has changed exactly to make me second guess myself? Is it just that Shiro happens to be one of the most convincing people ever? No, that can't be it...His reason for moving in together was probably the weakest persuasive suggestion I've ever heard from the man. But it's not like his heart wasn't in it, just that he seemed so confident that the answer really was that simple. We love each other, so what more is there? Logically I know that love isn't enough, but just like lust, rage, depression, and euphoria, it is an emotion that clouds reason. I knew that, and yet I let myself fall in love with him anyway.

I turn and look out the airplane window, twilight colored sky meeting my vision. Staring out into the blending warm and cool colors, I think back through our relationship and all the times that added up to the old, always certain Ichigo being transformed into the current, indecisive Ichigo.

I remembered the first time I ever saw him, my mysterious golden eyed savior on the train home. Sure it didn't give me the best first impression, fainting in his arms and all, but I owe everything to that little flu bug that caused the whole situation. Thinking back on it, I don't remember him standing in the aisle next to my seat, so where the hell did he come from anyway? I felt myself smile when I realized that he must have had his eye on me before the incident even happened. Maybe I'll ask him about that later.

Then there was the hospital. God, when he walked through that door, I thought I'd die from embarrassment. The man who caught me on the train apparently took the time out of his day to accompany me to the hospital, and he was freaking gorgeous. His name, Tensa Shirosaki, and I quickly learned that he was a merciless tease. As soon as I was cleared to leave, he insisted on coming with. After all, he couldn't let me go fainting into the arms of another stranger. And that is where it all started...

"_You shouldn't tease the sick ya know."  
"Hmm, yer right. I'm sorry Ichi. Let me make it up to ya?"  
"Dunno. What did you have in mind?"  
"Nothin' major. Ya are sick so I'm not gonna ask ya for more than ta join me for lunch. An' I'd like to make sure ya make it home ok. Can't go faintin' in strangers arms ya know."  
"Sure, I will take you up on that, under one condition..."  
"Anythin'."  
"You let me buy, since I caused you so much trouble today."  
"Sure, under one condition..."  
"What's that?"  
"I get to buy next time."  
"It's a deal."_

Looking back to that day, I realize that by the time we made it to the restaurant I was already crushing on him, hard. His astonishing good looks, the way the light caught his eyes and hair, good God that body, and to top it all off, he had a great sense of humor. Though, the little one-sided game of footsie he initiated in the diner almost sent me running for the hills. Hell if it hadn't been for _that_ smile, yeah, the one that makes my knees shake, I probably would have run. His sincere apology combined with my first encounter with that damn smile definitely saved his ass.

Feeling a light nudge to my arm, I turn to find a concerned looking Urahara, "Everything alright, Kurosaki-kun? You've been staring at your reflection for the past twenty minutes."

Reflection? I glance back to the window to find that yep, sure enough, now that it was dark outside, the only thing the small oval window had to offer was my own reflection. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess."

He nods and sits back, positioning the small, provided pillow behind his unruly blond locks, "Well, it's quite a long flight, so you have plenty of time to rest."

Grabbing my own pillow, I nod back and flip the light over my head off, "Yeah, sounds good."

Leaning back, I position the pillow behind my neck and close my eyes. Though I wasn't lying about being tired, I had absolutely no intention of falling asleep. Instead, losing myself again to memories of Shiro.

I honestly can't pinpoint exactly when I fell in love with him, so many things happened over those first few months and I was still coming to terms with breaking my cardinal rule, no relationships. How did that happen anyway? I mean, Grimmjow's pretty hot too, and obviously devoted, but I wouldn't break it for him. Thinking a little more on the subject, it's embarrassing to admit, even to myself, that Shiro broke it in less than two days.

Maybe I'm a victim of the savior complex? Good looking man catches me on the train and sees that I make it to the hospital and then home alright...It's possible, I guess. But, if it had been the same situation with a different man, say Grimmjow or Kaien, would I have reacted the same? No and not a chance in hell. So I can safely rule the savior complex out, though I can't tell if I'm happy or disappointed that my 'moment of weakness' can't be blamed on simple psychology. I wasn't fickle, but I still don't have a cause.

I suppose it is more likely that I am a victim of Shiro's charm than anything else. I knew when I went to bed that first night that I was treading on dangerous ground, but the next day I excitedly answered his call and gave him a time to come over anyway. If his looks and personality were dangerous, then his cooking and kissing were deadly...

"_Shiro, where exactly did you get this soup? It's really freakin' good." _

"_Really? Why thank-ya Ichi, I made it for ya myself." _

I feel myself smile when I try to recall my embarrassed rambling that followed. Luckily, Shiro didn't give me the chance to embarrass myself too badly, cutting me off with what I will always refer to as _that kiss_.

Just the thought of his damn tongue had me hot. The way it slid across my bottom lip for entrance, how it expertly explored my mouth, Shiro's hand running through my hair and gently massaging my scalp, and when he finally let me taste him, God he tasted so impossibly good, something that has never changed.

Yeah, that was probably the nail in the coffin. It was right after that kiss that I had made the conscious decision to give him a chance. After all, what sane man could deny himself what I had just then experienced? Certainly not this one.

While I am sure that I wasn't in love with him yet, I had to have wanted him pretty bad to let him keep that chance after the whole Ulquiorra and little black book fiasco. Though if it hadn't been for Chad's advice, I probably would have washed my hands of the whole thing then. I don't think I've ever properly thanked him for that one...Mental list of things to do: Get Chad a really awesome Christmas present. Though I should probably give a little credit to Shiro too. When he showed up at my door with a clean bill of health, proving he was STD free, and a spare key to his place, I knew then how badly he wanted that chance and that I'd made the right decision to give it to him.

Suddenly, the plane jerked and my eyes snapped open, hands moving to tightly grip the armrests. A few more small jerks and the seat belt light came on, a 'ding' sounding through the cabin. Just as Urahara shifted in his seat, obviously just waking up, a voice filtered over the intercom, "Folks, this is your captain speaking. It seams we're entering a rough patch of air, so I ask that you please remain seated with your seat belts fastened for the time being. We should be through it in about five to ten minutes. Thank you for your cooperation."

I'm not afraid of the flying, that part is just fine. It's the turbulence that bothers me. Being thousands of miles in the air, there shouldn't be ANY uncontrolled falling, no matter how short the distance. Apparently my white knuckles and clenched teeth give my secret away to my companion, "Are you afraid of flying Kurosaki-kun?"

I answer, a little irritated but the effect was probably lost through clenched teeth, "No, I'm not afraid of flying...I just don't enjoy falling."

"Ah, then you must really not like landing. Would you like to hold my hand when we start to land?" Though his effort at keeping it in is a success, I can tell he is repressing a laugh. So I answer with as much attitude as I can conjure at the moment, "No thank you. Besides that's controlled falling...It's different."

"Ah, but I believe your fears would be differently placed if you knew more about planes and flying. Take off and landing for example. Did you know that-"

I cringed, "Please shut-up."

He chuckled at that and leaned back again, "Just let me know if you change your mind about holding hands."

Snorting, I contemplate taking him up on his offer, maybe I can muster up enough force to break his hand.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only eight minutes we were once again sailing smoothly through the air. After a minute or two more another 'ding' sounded and the seat belt light went dark again.

I was so caught up in my earlier thoughts that I didn't notice the attendant mention that we could use our electronics. But she must have done it at some point because I saw several i-Pods and a few laptops out and running. Digging through my carry on, I retrieve my i-Pod and slide the backpack back under the seat in front of me. Slipping in the ear-buds, I press the play button and can't help the loud laugh that escapes when I easily place the beat of the first song. Ignoring the strange looks of the surrounding passengers, I lean back and let the song pull out some of my most fond memories...

"Ladies and Gentlemen please,

Could you bring your attention to me,

For a feast for your eyes to see,

An explosion of catastrophe.

Like nothing you've ever seen before,

Watch closely as I open this door,

Your jaws will be on the floor,

After this you'll be begging for more...

The fluid movements of his perfect body, encased in all that tight, sinful leather, and the way his skin and hair glow in the blacklight, God just the thought of watching him makes me hard. It's funny how reserved and nervous I was about watching him work at first. I thought I'd die the first time I brought it up, which was coincidentally, the first night we had sex.

..._Welcome to the show,_

_Please come inside._

Ladies and Gentlemen

Boom! Do you want it?

Boom! Do you need it?

Boom! Let me hear it!

Ladies and Gentlemen...

I remember the feeling well, the eagerness, the nervousness, the need, it was pretty overwhelming after nearly four years of celibacy. There weren't many words between us that night, but not many were really needed either. We needed each other, and I already knew that I loved him by that point. But I kept my feelings to myself until my world came crashing down the first night I saw him dance.

...Ladies and Gentlemen good evening,

You've seen that seeing is believing,

Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding,

Please check to see if you're still breathing,

Hold tight cause the show is not over,

If you will please move in closer,

You are about to be bowled over,

By the wonders you are about to behold here...

Pale skin and black leather boy shorts dance through my mind. It's a little embarrassing to admit, but because of that night, I have a rather unhealthy obsession with this song, and never miss Shiro's performance when he plans on performing to it. I remember my speeding heart, slow brain function, sweaty palms, and really, I wouldn't be surprised if someone had told me I was drooling.

..._Welcome to the show_,

Welcome to the show,

Please come inside,

Ladies and Gentlemen,

Boom! Do you want it?

Boom! Do you need it?

Boom! Let me hear it..!

When that marble cut, fluidly moving, albino dance god looked directly at me across the floor, and the performance smile slipped into one I recognized as a little more _real,_ I swear, the room could have caught fire and I wouldn't have known, my attention focused solely on my man on stage.

...Boom! Do you want it?

Boom! Do you need it?

Boom! Let me hear it..!

When the song had ended, my legs couldn't carry me fast enough to that door leading backstage, and then to his room. The image of him sitting so casually, dressed so provocatively in so little, will be vividly seared into my brain forever. Also my stupidity of completely forgetting my surroundings and failing to lock the door before jumping on top of him, as we proceeded to mindlessly molest each other. And then there was Grimmjow...

..._Welcome to the show,_

Welcome to the show,

_Glad you came alone_,

Glad you came alone,

_Please come inside,_

Ladies and Gentlemen...

"_Get your fucking hands off my Strawberry!" _Ah, Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow. You always did know exactly what to say to effectively irritate the hell out of me. But that whole encounter did drag a much needed love confession out of me. God, I'll never forget Shiro's face when that came out.

...Boom! Do you want it?

Boom! Do you need it?

Boom! Let me hear it!

Ladies and Gentlemen...

That little discovery brought with it, a year of near constant fighting anytime Grimmjow and Shiro saw each other, and provoked me into taking back up physical training. We had been pretty evenly matched four years ago, but Grimmjow kept training, and I went to Med school, enough said. Luckily, Shiro was there to expedite my training back to the fighter I used to be. For anything I need really, he's always there...

...Boom! Do you want it?

Boom! Do you need it?

Boom! Let me hear it!

Ladies and Gentlemen...

Whenever I feel down, whenever work and studying become overwhelming, the death of Kyo- Mr. Heim, Shiro's always there, always supportive, always knows exactly what I want or need, sometimes even before I do. And with his carefree, live in the moment type personality, I never really get the chance to repay him. In fact, the other night was the first time I ever really saw him..._need_ in a way that wasn't related to sex.

...Boom! Do you want it?

Boom! Do you need it?

Boom! Let me hear it!

Ladies and Gentlemen...

Knowing that, could I really deny him? Hell, do I even want to? I won't lie, the idea is very appealing, but it's such a huge step. Holding on to my last shred of resistance, I try to envision Shiro's reaction if I were to tell him 'no.' He'd be disappointed sure, but he wouldn't want me to feel guilty, so he'd probably try to hide his feelings on the subject. But despite his best effort, I'd see it in his eyes, I've been with him too long not to notice. I never want to see that look in those eyes, much less be the cause of it. And with that, I wave good-bye to my last shred of resistance and probably sanity as the answer becomes clear...

...Boom! Do you want it?

Boom! Do you need it?

Boom! Let me hear it!"

Old Ichigo be damned, I want it, Shiro needs it, and that's all there is to it. Ladies and Gentlemen, Kurosaki Ichigo is foolishly ready to take that next step.

***LoL...'foolishly' -I couldn't make him sound too eager right? (note- I didn't necessarily incorporate the song because it 'fit' with Ichigo's thoughts, but because of the obvious 'sentimental' value he attaches to it).

**Lastly, I think I have caught up on answering all the reviews...If I missed you let me know, I'll look into it and think of a way to make it up to you. Kind of like getting a free lunch when the clerk forgets to give you a receipt...

Your business is appreciated and Your feedback is valued ;)


	27. Private Show

Ladies and Gentlemen 27

**I know it's been awhile…so we left off with Ichigo flying to the U.S. for the convention on medical technologies with Urahara for a week. He decided on the plane that, old self be damned, he is moving in with his crazy ass lover. However, he has yet to share the news with Shiro…

I am introducing another one of Kubo's characters in this chapter, but his presence will be brief and is only for sheer entertainment at the present. I'm not sure I actually want to give him a real role…we'll see. Though a word of warning…between him, Shiro, and Grimm, a LOT of cussing was added to this chapter lol.

*Bleach is Kubo's, the song Ladies and Gentlemen belongs to Saliva, and Here In Your Arms belongs to Hello Goodbye.

_~Private Show_

"Are you sure Kurosaki-san? It'll be fun and we might even be able to work out discounts with some of the manufacturers." Only Urahara.

"No, I'm good thanks. Stay outta trouble though, I don't wanna have to call Dr. Unohana if something happens." That'd be a bloody nightmare.

"Aw, how much trouble could I get in with a bunch of old men?"

"Hopefully none. You have your room key right? I'm not letting you in to sleep on my floor again because you lost yours and were too lazy to go ask for another."

"Spoilt sport."

"Goodnight Urahara."

"Night night! Deadbolt your door- I don't want to have to explain to that scary, fight prone boyfriend of yours that you were stolen on my watch."

And that seemed like a good point to shut the door in his face. Really…who knew Urahara could be so damn annoying? Five days and I swear to god I wanna murder him. I wonder what Dr. Unohana would say if I came back alone. Letting out the long sigh I'd been holding in I flop onto the bed and flip on the TV. I have half an hour to burn before my date and it would probably take me that long just to find something to watch. Who knew so many damn channels existed anyway.

**Page Break**

"Hey Shiro, nice set ya fuckin' cock tease!" Shit, I'd know that damned voice anywhere. When the door first opened I thought it was Yumi, or maybe Grimm, his set should be ending about now right? He needs to hurry the hell up before I kill this man.

"Long time, Cyclops. Now how the fuck'd you get back here and how the fuck do I get you to leave?" Soon as the words left my mouth, the lanky bastard wanders into the room and tosses himself on the couch. He was wearing the same outfit as always too, black baggy jeans and tight long sleeve V-neck. I wonder if his wardrobe is filled with the same thing or if he just never changes.

"Grimm told the big guy ta let me back. We probably got time for a little quickie if ya hurry." Should have moved a little faster…

"A few problems with that. First, I don't bend over for nobody-"

"Don't knock it till ya try it. And second?" Thank god I'm about ready to leave…I know I talk a lot, but this asshole never shuts up.

"Maybe I will, but if I get to that point it will be with an orange haired med student. Second, yer nasty as hell and if ya weren't Grimm's buddy I'd have beat the shit out of ya a long time ago."

Grimmjow's gravelly voice brings our attention to the door, "Don't hold back on my account. I'm sure the fucker deserves more than just a beating." About fucking time.

"Anytime, anywhere snowflake. Wait, yer still seein' Orange hair? That's like a fuckin' record for you ain't it? He must be fuckin' good. God what I wouldn't give ta bone that hot litt-"

Being closer, Grimmjow beat me to the skinny bastard and was damn near crushing his windpipe. I won't complain if Grimmjow saves me the trouble of killing his 'buddy.' He looked just as pissed off as I felt, which doesn't bode well for Nnoitra.

"You ever finish that sentence and I'll help him hide your fucking body." Not really the result I wanted but whatever, I need to leave anyway.

He hacks and wheezes when Grimmjow releases him, but looks a little too excited for someone who nearly got suffocated. And people think I'm insane.

"Sorry Blue…Didn't know you still had a soft spot for the little punk." Shaking my head at his stupidity, I turn and grab my bag. Ichi would be pissed if I missed our 'date' because I was thrown in jail for murder.

Grimmjow says bye and I offer a small wave over my shoulder. Heading for the door I just catch a bit of the following conversation…

"Hey Grimm..?"

"What?"

"Let's fight!"

Fucking retard.

**Page Break**

Looking at the clock for the 20th time in about as many minutes, I give up on the television and decide to set up my laptop for my 'date.' Bringing up the video chat, I head back to the mini kitchenette area to pour some left over coffee from earlier.

Sitting back at the desk I pull up a game of solitaire, but don't have to wait long before my lovers voice comes over the speaker, "Hey Ichi! I'm not late am I?"

Closing the game, I enlarge the screen with Shiro's smiling face, "Not really. You just get off work?"

"Yeah, I had a show tonight."

"Which song?"

"Yer favorite."

"I missed Ladies and Gentlemen! Dammit! Rock, tight leather, those fucking moves…"

"Don't worry Ichi, I have a plan." He reaches to the side, pulls on a black leather hat and stands. That's when I see the pants, "You brought the clothes home…" And that's about it for my thought process.

"How about your own private show, love?" Doesn't he know that will be torture? Despite knowing that I won't be able to touch him, I can't help but nod anyway-traitorous body.

He laughs and hits what must have been 'play' on his computer's playlist, because the beat to our song courses over the speakers and Shiro begins swaying his hips.

Of course without the thrumming of the bass, the fancy lighting, and the use of an entire stage the show will be limited, but knowing that it's just for me and that I'll get to see the full package-pun intended- completely makes up for the limited effects.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please,_

_Would you bring your attention to me…"_

I whistle as he spins around, dancing in place, body moving in fluid-like motion. The music falls into the background as he pops the button on the pants and teasingly toys with the zipper, my attention completely zeroed in on the little metal clasps releasing one by one. I don't know whether to pray for the boy shorts, or to find him bare underneath. My torn feelings are not given time to fester however, as the pants come off and I am greeted with the final piece of my favorite outfit.

His teasing voice projects over the song, "You still with me Ichi?"

"Definitely…" His dancing seems to be limiting my tongue to a one word answer. I won't complain, at least I was able to answer at all.

"Talk to me Ichigo…tell me what you'd do if you were here…" Of course he would.

The thought that he might stop if I fail to comply with an answer forces my motor functions into action, "I-I'd help you out of those sexy little shorts. That lace up the front string- I'd untie it with my teeth and slip my tongue in the opening." And despite the fact that I know my face is beet red, the look on his is totally worth every word.

His movements falter only slightly and his fingers fall to the mentioned string, tugging it loose, "That's real good Ichi. These have never been tighter, but I think I'll need a little more encouragement to finish the job." God dammit!

What drives Shiro craz- ahh…Grabbing the laptop, I move back to the bed and set it on the edge. Pulling off my clothes, I crawl into view of the camera and lay back far enough so he can see from my face to at least my upper thigh. Sparing a look back at the screen I smirk; he's already breathing heavy and I've only just started.

**Shiro's POV

When Ichigo crawled onto the bed completely naked, I had to concentrate to keep moving. While the song was almost over, I don't think either one of us was really paying attention as the teasing escalated. God I wanted to touch him so fucking badly, "Touch yourself Ichigo."

Self-satisfied smirk still in place, he playfully shakes his head, "No, I don't think your shorts are tight enough for that yet…" I can't help but stare in awe as he brings a hand up to his mouth and inserts the middle and index fingers, slowly pushing them in and out.

"Touché, love." It doesn't happen very often, but I am man enough to admit when I've lost. Pulling the shorts off, I grab my hardened flesh and move my hand in time with his fingers.

He shivers at the sight and releases his fingers, moving his hand behind him and down. When his eyes roll back and his face twists in pleasure I lose complete focus of everything else. Hand moving faster on its own accord, the heat in my abdomen intensifies and my head feels light as my blood rushes south.

Caving into the pleasure, he rolls onto his back, lifting his hips and moving the hand not pistoning inside himself to his neglected shaft. If I wasn't so entranced with the show, my eyes would probably be rolling back like his. But even as my balls tighten and I lose feeling in every nonsexual organ, I still can't look away.

His pants and cries become sporadic, we're both so- _so close…_ "Christ Ichigo…"

"Shiro!" His cry is marked by orgasm, the liquid aftermath covering his torso sparks my own- the white hot flash blinds my eyes and I am brought to my knees as one of the strongest climaxes I've ever had rocks my body.

Still on the floor and breathing heavy I speak the only thing that comes to mind, "Hey Ichigo…"

"Yeah Shiro?"

"Not that this wasn't fucking amazing, but how much longer till you come home?"

"One day, seventeen hours and…twenty something minutes. Not including flight time."

…

"Hey Ichigo…"

"…Yeah Shiro?"

"You are never leaving again."

**Page Break**

For the past few days we have been hearing about the accomplishments of the 2010 top 10 advancements in medical technology. Basically it was a bunch of old geezers discussing the accuracy of their 2009 predictions. Needless to say, so far I have been a little disappointed. We've only gone over things we already knew. I want to go back saying that I learned something. Urahara says it will get better, that the old men need to stand on their soap boxes for a while before we get to the new stuff and the 2011 predictions. So I smile, nod, go through the pleasantry motions and tell presenters how amazing their lectures and advancements are. Which most of the advancements were spectacular, and did help a lot of people…I'm just ready to move on to the future.

Entering the large conference area, I am secretly thankful that this will be the last day and excited to finally hear what is up and coming for 2011. As we all file in, I can't help but think back to my lecture classes at the University. The room is set up very similar, rows of seats at an incline so no one has a 'bad seat' and long counter like desktops for every row. I really don't miss large lecture courses.

Finding my preferred second row middle seat, I sit and flip open my notebook. Urahara just sits back and relaxes. He does a good job hiding the fact that he'd been out all night-must have figured out how to work the hotel room's coffee maker. Finally, when everyone is seated, the lights dim slightly and the selected speaker for the day takes the podium. Thank god this is the last day, I think I might turn down the invite if it's offered again next year.

Three hours, with three semi-interesting and seven monotone speakers later, I'm ready to split my head open on the desk. The guy who did today's introduction takes the stage again to conclude the conference and I flip back through my notes. At least it wasn't a complete waste of time.

#10 Capsule Endoscopy for Diagnosis of Pediatric GI Disorders

#9 Oral Disease Modifying Treatment for Multiple Sclerosis

#8 Exhaled Nitric Oxide (NO) Breath Analysis for Monitoring Asthma

#7 Endoscopic Weight-Loss Procedure: Transoral Gastroplasty (TOGA)

#6 Telehealth Monitoring for Individuals with Heart Failure/Implanted Wireless Cardiac Device for Monitoring Heart Failure

#5 Hepatitis C Protease Inhibiting Drugs

#4 JUPITER Study: Statins for Healthy Individuals

#3 First Therapeutic Cancer Vaccine Approved by the FDA

#2 Anti-CTLA-4 Drug (ipilimumab): Targeted T-Cell Antibody for Metastatic Melanoma

#1 New Molecular Imaging Biomarker for Early Detection, Prevention, and Treatment of Alzheimer's Disease

(Pulled this info (#1-10) from the Cleveland Clinics Medical Innovation Summit page.)

At least I will be able to take something back with me. Though I doubt Dr. Unohana will ask my opinion on what we should look into regarding the technology shown. That's Urahara's job…and he either must not be impressed with anything, or have one hell of a memory. I don't think he's picked up a single writing utensil this whole trip.

At the end we all clap politely and head to the congregation hall to say our goodbyes. Apparently, Urahara was too tired to stay for lunch. Thank god for small favors. I just want to get back to the hotel, pack, and plan out how I want to tell Shiro that I'll move in with him.

**Page Break**

"Why am I doing this again?" I knew Grimmjow would whine once he found out the shift he picked up from me was waiting tables and not stripping.

"Because you said you would."

"I take it back…I thought you were dancing." Yep.

"Too late, I am already almost there."

"Well come back and switch with me. You work your shitty ass shift and I'll go pick up Ichigo."

"Ha fucking ha. See ya in a few days Cookie."

"Wait a minute ass-"

Snapping the phone shut, I find a decent parking spot and check the time-still got about thirty five minutes to spare. Maybe I should eat? No, what if Ichigo hasn't eaten yet..? Probably not, he didn't seem very fond of plane food the last time we spoke; I wonder what he'll want…

**Page Break**

Making my way from the plane to the terminal, I can barely contain my excitement. After the 16 hours of flight to get back here, the slowly drudging people keeping me from rushing to Shiro nearly break my already scarce patience. I am about half a second from pushing them all out of the way and flat out running, when my phone interrupts my not so well thought out plan...

"_When you are the one,_

_The one that lies close to me,_

_Whispers, 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly,'_

_I fell in love,_

_In love with you suddenly,_

_Now there's no place else I could be,_

_But here in your arms..."_

Finally having dug the cell out of my bag, I quickly answer, "Shiro! I am almost out of here-"

He laughs and cuts me off, "I know love, I can see ya. Calm down b'fore ya knock over some poor ol' geezer. We'll be together before ya know it."

He can see me? Glancing up and toward the security divider separating the flight terminals from the general populace, I see Shiro waving to me from the other side while his laugh carries over the phone. It is infectious, and before I know it, I am laughing with him and stupidly waving back.

Finally making it to the other side, I snap the phone shut and dash straight for Shiro's open arms.

It has been over a week since I boarded the plane for the medical technologies convention in the U.S. A long, torturous week I had to spend without the embrace of my lover. But all that is history now as he holds me close, and I tell him that there is no place I'd rather be than here in his arms.

"Shiro…"

"Yeah, Ichi?"

"Let's move in together."

**Sorry this took so long to get out. Yes, the airport scene is from 10 clicks and the site I mentioned earlier in the chapter (the list)= http : / www . clevelandclinic . org / innovations / summit2010 / default . htm [I am sure you are just dying to look that up lol].


	28. Public Indecency

Ladies and Gentlemen 28

***Yes, I've been gone a long time. Apparently, even with a degree job hunting is long, painful, and tiresome. It kind of sucks the creative energy right out of you. Anyway, I have included a summary/re-cap at the start of this chapter to catch you all back up to relevant events in the story. Also, I couldn't remember if I had answered all my reviews since the last update…I don't want to spam your inboxes with things I might have already said, so please accept my apology if I didn't answer you (although granted it's been long enough that you probably don't remember anyway-sorry again!).

**Bleach belongs to Kubo

Previously in L&G:

Summation of the love triangle: When faced with the death of his favorite patient (Mr. Heim), Ichigo contemplates the consequences of his career choice. Depression over the event and his thoughts leaving him in a detached state, Grimmjow finds him on a park bench in the freezing rain, unresponsive to his questions. When Grimm fails to coax any answers from Ichigo, he calls Shiro for help. Shiro arrives at the shop Grimm and Ichigo sought shelter and only has to say his lovers name before Ichi breaks down and divulges his day. Seeing the bond between the two sends Grimm's jealousy soaring and he finally decides to end the standoff with one final showdown against Shiro. The fight lands them both in the hospital, but with Shiro the victor, Grimm finally withdraws from his pursuit of Ichigo.

The art of moving on: Upon release from the hospital, Grimmjow runs into Kaien, who gives him VIP status for his next provocative show. To get his mind off of recent events, the invite is accepted and the night actually ends with some light flirting and Grimmjow's offer to pay him back for the show, confusing Kaien who still doesn't know Grimm's a stripper as well.

Taking the next step: After Shiro's injuries are mostly healed, Ichigo returns home to prepare for the conference he will be attending with Urahara in the U.S. the following week. While packing, he talks to Renji on the phone about Christmas plans and ideas form about introducing Shiro to his family and friends back in Karakura.

Meanwhile, Shiro has hit a block in his business plan, unable to take his mind off of Ichigo. When five days pass with no physical contact, Shiro loses it and shows up at Ichigo's door asking his lover to move in with him. Hesitant to take such a big step, Ichigo leaves for the conference without giving an answer, but ultimately decides that he simply doesn't have it in him to say 'no' to the hopeful albino. ..

…_It has been over a week since I boarded the plane for the medical technologies convention in the U.S. A long, torturous week I had to spend without the embrace of my lover. But all that is history now as he holds me close, and I tell him that there is no place I'd rather be than here in his arms._

_"Shiro…"_

_"Yeah, Ichi?"_

_"Let's move in together."_

**Ladies and Gentlemen 28**

~_Public Indecency_

"Ah…ha _Shi-ro_…" Wait…what's he whispering?

"…igo, shh. Thought you said you didn't wanna get caught." Yeah, I should probably be more worried about that. It's bad if Shiro has to remind me to quiet the uncontrollable pants and moans. I grow even more embarrassed when I realize this bastard's not even breathing heavy.

"M'try-ha-ing. S'not my fault you couldn't wait till we got to the car," I bit out as he slammed once more into my prostate, my legs quivering around his hips.

He at least had the courtesy to look a little ashamed, but for the most part the effect was lost to pleasure as I purposefully squeezed my muscles tighter around him. "So-sorry love. Can't really blame me though right? I mean ya've been gone a week an' then ya get off the plane tellin' me the one thing I wanna hear most in the world…"

We both quieted as the door to the airport restroom we were currently occupying swung open, his thrusts slowing as I tried to still myself against the pale green stall he was pushing my back against. Thankfully, the guy just needed a urinal and not a stall, because time was definitely not on my side as Shiro revealed that Cheshire cat smile of his and thrust all too sharply into my pleasure spot, causing the flimsy stall to rattle slightly as my eyes rolled back, all while biting a hand to stifle the moan, his hand or mine I wasn't quite sure. Luckily, I heard the guy only still for a moment before quickly washing his hands and making a hasty exit, having obviously figured out something rather unsanitary was going on in the last stall on the left. Feeling my face heat up, and releasing Shiro's hand from between my teeth, I smacked him upside the head, "What if he tells security?"

He laughed, "What? That he thinks he heard someone bangin' in the bathroom? Nah." I'm sure he caught on that I was about to protest further because he leaned in and slipped his tongue between my parting lips. He still tasted like the coffee I'm sure he had on his way here, the slight hint of my favorite vanilla syrup flavoring has me sucking ruthlessly on the invading tongue.

As one of those dexterous hands moves from my ass to my neglected shaft and squeezes, I shudder, releasing the limber tongue and letting my head roll back to thump against the stall. Staring up at the yellowish discolored ceiling, my eyes slide closed as his hand starts a slow rhythm, nothing like the furious pace of his cock impaling me. The stall is creaking and rattling under my weight and the force of Shiro's thrusts, the sound competing with his now quickening breaths and the moans I can't keep in as his had accelerates.

My voice comes out as a breathless whisper, "_So close Shi…_"

"Look at me Love." I don't have to think on the request. Shiro has told me on more than one occasion that he enjoys watching my face as he brings me to ecstasy. It's nearly a habit now for my eyes to fall on his just before that blinding pleasure takes over. He gives an all-knowing smirk at having gotten his way again, hand squeezing at the end of a harsh tug while simultaneously giving a sharp strike to the well abused bundle of nerves deep inside me. The combined sensation has me mumbling an incoherent slew of what should be curse words as my still open eyes black out and roll back, his hand milking me dry at the tip in a gentle firmness. When my eyes can finally visualize the world once more, Shiro is contently licking his hand clean, eyes still locked on my own, hips still undulating beneath me. The sight and feel has my now flaccid member twitching and I know that I'll have to end this quickly if I ever want out of this rickety stall.

Pulling the hand away from his tongue, I use the lowest, huskiest voice I can manage, "Mm, looks good," and slowly slide his index into my mouth, tongue swirling around the digit. I know I've got him when he groans low and picks up his pace, slamming into me once more. Clenching my muscles in time with his thrusts, he moans with each pass and withdraws his hand, placing in on the stall next to my head.

"Tell me again Ichi…" His hand slides from the wall to circle around my back, his body leaning closer to my own. He's close now.

"Shiro, I want to live with you…" I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my forehead against his, "…there is no place else I'd rather be."

"_Ichigo._" Finally, his body quakes and he releases, a week's worth of sexual tension draining from his body as he continues to shallowly thrust, riding out his pleasure.

He sighs, pulling out slowly, "God, I missed you."

"Yeah, I got that when you decided to push and rape me into this tiny ass stall." My nose scrunched as my feet touched the cold tile ground, "This is gross."

He laughed, helping wipe me clean and dress, "Don't worry Ichi, I'll make it up to ya in the shower when we get home."

Horny bastard.

-(_Page Break)-_

It was late by the time we finally made it to bed. After another round in the car, one on Shiro's kitchen table with dinner, and a blowjob in the shower, not to mention the jetlag still plaguing my system, I was completed wasted by the time my head hit the pillow. But before I could sleep, there was one question that had been silently nagging my thoughts since I spoke with Renji before the trip, and now seemed like a good time to get it answered.

I rolled over to face my lover, watching him turn off his alarm since he took off from work the next day, "Shiro?"

Placing the little black box back with digital green numbers back on the wooden stand next to the bed, he flipped over and pulled me into a loose embrace, "Yeah Ichi?"

We were both bare chested, clad only in boxers, and the warmth coming from his body just made me want to forget everything and succumb to blissful sleep. But when I failed to continue, he nudged me and I decided not to leave him hanging, "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Hmm, hadn't really thought about it yet. Guess I should though since we only got a couple weeks. Normally I'd just go visit the old man, only take a few days off since the club's closed on Christmas Eve and Christmas-boss's got a soft spot for the western holiday. You wanna do something together this year?"

"Well, since I went on this trip with Urahara, I got to bargain a whole week off. I planned on going to see my family and friends, and I know they would love to finally meet you…But I don't want to cut into time with your dad…"

Shiro seemed completed undisturbed by my obvious dilemma, "Well, why not do both?"

"What?" I'm too tired to give a more thoughtful response.

"I'll take off the same amount of time, and we'll visit both my old man and your family. The holiday isn't national so being the business man he is, Zan's never really cared much about it. We can visit him during the last day or two if ya want."

I smile up at him, "Yeah that sounds good." What was I worried about again? A quick image of goat face in a giant yellow rubber duck costume flashes through my mind…oh yeah, there's _my_ dad.

Joy.

_-(Page Break)-_

I looked down at the orange head resting in my lap, God how I missed this feeling. Waking up with Ichigo in my arms and basking in the afterglow of great sex is something I will never take for granted again. While I had finally finished up the last two sections of my business plan, the knowledge that Ichigo was 9,000 kilometers* away was an unwelcomed distraction. How many worst case scenarios presented by my overactive imagination had me opening travel webpages, one click away from purchasing my own ticket to L.A.? Yes, I'll definitely have to review everything I've completed in the past week to make sure I didn't distractedly screw something up monumentally.

Ichigo shifts in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent before snorting and rolling over. Trying to keep my laughter quiet, I debate what to do now that my lap is free. I was about to get up and shower half an hour ago, but when I moved to sit up, Ichigo rolled over, placing his head on my lap and cuddling up to my thigh, effectively trapping me. But now it's 9:30, meaning Ichigo will probably be up soon. Temporarily abandoning my thoughts of the shower, I get up, grab my phone from the nightstand, and head to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Pulling out what I need for the standard bacon, eggs and toast breakfast, I turn on the stove and am plugging in the toaster when my phone vibrates on the counter.

_-Grimmjow-_

Hmm, I wonder what he wants so early in the morning, "Hiya Cookie!"

His gruff voice cuts across the line, "Snowflake."

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" The skillet sizzles as I slap a few pieces of bacon on it.

"Ichigo made it back OK I take it?"

Curious. "Of course, but you texted him last night, so you already knew that."

"Smartass." It was just one word, but I would almost swear that Grimmjow sounded…nervous?

"Alright, what did you do?" I swear, sometimes he requires more attention than a child.

I hear him scoff on the other end, "Che. I'm not a dumbass brat anymore Shiro."

So this is him admitting that at one point he was? Wait-did he just use my name? "Grimmjow, you alright?"

He sighs, "Fuck it. Look, I'm workin' on a new set and it's gonna require a bit more…footwork then I'm used to. Could you- I don't know, just…" He trails off sounding unsure.

Now this is strange…Grimmjow doesn't normally care too much about putting on a show, just the attention he gets when his clothes come off, unless, "You tryin' to impress someone Cookie?"

He was quiet for a second, "Shit. I knew this was a bad idea. Look just forg-"

I smirked and flipped the bacon, "Nope, too late. And sure I'll help ya." Helping Grimmjow move forward with his love life is definitely a cause good for everyone.

"Really?" Now why would he sound so surprised…I'm not that much of an asshole, right?

"Yep. Now tell me what you have so far, we'll work on editing after I've seen it." Although, now that I think about it, that might be a bit strange, me teaching Grimmjow the most provocative way to take his clothes off. Oh well, that little bit of potential awkwardness isn't worth me backing out from helping him.

Placing the second round of bacon on the towel covered plate, I crack a few eggs and listen quietly as Grimmjow rattles on about which remix of the song he wants to use and the dance moves he already knows. Hearing bare feet pad into the kitchen, I cock my head to the side to see Ichigo rubbing his eyes with his palms and I return my attention to the eggs, trying to keep focused…he's just so damn edible sometimes.

"Hey Ichi, how ya feelin'?" I ask, not worried about cutting off Grimmjow.

Bleary eyed Ichigo walks over, but doesn't seem to take notice the phone, placing his forehead on my opposite shoulder. "Completely ravaged and in need of a thorough ass message, blowjob, and a full course of whatever the hell that amazing smell is."

I pause, eyes wide and am not sure whether to be upset or ecstatic that Grimmjow probably heard every sexy word…

"What the fuck! What the fuck did you do to him?" I smirked, ecstatic.

Ichigo's head jerks up at the loud cursing, face going beet red at the sight of the phone.

"Sorry Cookie, but I gotta go. Finish this later, yeah?"

"Don't you fuckin' dare hang-" I hit the end call button and tried to sound sincere in my apology, "Sorry love, didn't think you'd be feelin' so frisky after yesterday."

He shakes his head and buries it into my shoulder again, "I can't believe that just happened."

*The distance between Tokyo and LA is 8,815km or 5,478 miles (Japan uses the metric system)

**I've already got the next two chapters in motion and 29 is just about finished:

Ladies and Gentlemen 29- _Grimm's Got Moves Like Jagger _(more Grimm/Kaien centered)

Ladies and Gentlemen 30- _Meet the Kurosaki's _(Finally! And I will finally disclose the giant rubber duck incident).

After these two mile-marker chapters, the story will start winding to a close with a few time skips and the tying up of loose ends. Seems kind of surreal.


	29. Grimm's Got Moves Like Jagger

Ladies and Gentlemen 29

***I promised a long time ago that Grimmjow would get a happy ending. Well, it's finally time to deliver.

**Bleach belongs to Kubo and Moves Like Jagger to Maroon 5.

~_Grimm's Got Moves Like Jagger_

The red lights glinted dimly off the black stage, its center occupied by two figures facing the darkened, empty room moving next to each other in rapid succession, one mimicking the moves of the other. I reclined casually in the stage prop chair, appreciating the view and wondering how many of their fans would kill to witness it themselves. Ogihci and the *Blue Panther, I snorted again at the stage name, dancing in sync on stage, moving like their bodies didn't have limitations.

Just as the thought passed, Grimmjow's foot got caught on his opposite leg and he nearly stumbled. Honestly, I expected my asshole boyfriend to start taunting him about his clumsiness, but Shiro merely frowned and gave Grimmjow's leg a critical stare. "That move may be too rough on your knee. We can change it up a bit to take some of the stress off."

Grimmjow glared down at the recently 'healed' appendage and shook his head, "No the knee is fine, it's tryin' to push my foot through my leg that's not working."

Shiro snorted, "Well, that's nothing a little practice won't fix. You seem to have everything else down fine so I think I'll call it a day for me. Still not gonna tell us who you're goin' through all this trouble for?"

Grimmjow smirked and shook his head, "Nope, but if everything works out then you'll find out soon enough." Then he looked at me and winked, "Unless of course _you_ wanna see the full show tonight."

I couldn't help but blush at the thought, thanking whatever god paying attention that the red stage lights would camouflage it, so instead the only thing he could see was my irritated glare, "I'll pass."

Shiro smacked him upside the head and headed toward me, the light glowing off his pale skin in the most sinful way. Somewhere in the background I heard Grimmjow gripe, "Your loss," but the sole focus of my attention was on the red tinted Adonis coming my way. Something must have shown on my face too, judging by the smirk that overcame his features.

He leaned down to whisper low enough for the third party not to hear, "See something you like, _Ichigo_."

With the tone in his husky whisper combined with his usage of my full name, not to mention said in _that_ way, the only response I could conjure was a dumb nod. I wonder if he could tell that my face was on fire. I shifted to try and reduce the tension in my now too tight pants and his eyes dropped lower, the smirk on his face widening at my predicament.

"Would you fuckers get a room, I can't practice while you two are eye fucking on my stage!" The 'Blue Panther' huffed and turned his back to us then, re-trying the last move he biffed.

Shiro laughed and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet before guiding me back stage, "I'm glad ya came ta join me for lunch, but let's take care of this little problem first, eh?" I nearly tripped as he reached down and palmed my clothed erection.

"But couldn't Grimmjow come back to you guys' room whenever?" No way am I chancing Grimmjow walking in on us.

"Nah, he'll be busy perfecting his moves for a while. He's too stubborn to stop till he can pull off the moves flawlessly many times over." He pushes me into their changing room and slams the door, locking it for what is, I'm sure, my own comfort. "Strip."

My cock pulsed at the one worded command, hands moving to quickly comply, "Fine, but we need to make this quick."

"Ya know, I was kinda liking the idea of takin' my time, but I suppose we can always just do it again later."

I paused with my pants half way down my legs and looked up at him from the slightly bent position, "You know we still have a shit ton of boxes that need moving right, and don't even get me started on unpacking."

"Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, there is always time for great sex." He closed the distance between us and lifted me easily, before moving to the couch. He dropped me onto the cushions and finished removing my pants, "I'm gonna make ya beg at some point today Love, whether it's now or later is up to you."

I heard the speakers start up across the building and figured Grimmjow had the moves down good enough to incorporate them into the song, meaning we were running out of time, "Later."

Removing his own clothes, Shiro pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pants pocket before dropping them on the ground and snapping open the lid, "Alright, fast and hard it is."

Thank God those speakers are loud.

= = Page Break = =

"Pleasure Harbor."

The mirror reflected the green long sleeved V-neck, slim-fit stonewashed jeans, light grey jacket and shoes. Yep, it works. During the final once over of my attire, I pause in disbelief at Blue's chosen location, "Pleasure Harbor?"

That yummy gruff voice sounds in the affirmative, "Yep. You need directions?"

"No, I'm familiar with the place." Or at least familiar with watching the pert ass of an orange haired club goer speed walk there. Shivering at the memory of the show the white demon put on, I wonder if he and maybe even Ichigo will be there tonight. The thought of being surrounded by all those good looking men has me spacing off, barely catching Grimmjow's "Be there at 9:00 and tell the bouncer and bartender you're the guest of Grimmjow Jaguerjaquez."

9:00? It really is a good thing I'm ready to go since his time frame gives me just under an hour to get there, "Hmm, 9:00, guest of Grimmjow Jagger…got it."

A gruff snort sounds on the other end of the line, "Close enough, see yah soon Kid."

He hangs up without giving me the chance to retort to his new favorite nickname by pointing out again that he's only got a few years on me. Not that it bothers me really, in fact, somewhere in my twisted head it kind of turns me on. Perhaps I'll start calling him Mr. Ja-Jagger, Jaguer…whatever the hell his last name is.

I belatedly wonder how he's pulling off free cover. Maybe he's VIP? Or maybe he just paid it in advance? Oh well, plenty of time to find out later. Spritzing on some cologne, I pocket my wallet, keys, and phone before heading out the door.

The night was cool, not exceptionally cold like I'd expect for this time of year, and if I squinted hard enough, I could make out the stars beyond the city's lights. 8:30 is still pretty early on a Saturday night, especially in the city, and I'm not disappointed by the number of people still bustling around. The sights, sounds, and dull thrumming energy of the moving crowd pull a smile to my face and I quickly push forward to get lost in it.

All too soon the neon lights of Pleasure Harbor come into view and I slow my gate, coming to a full stop about twenty meters from the building. The people are now weaving around me, very few pausing to really look at the obstacle in their path. I'm about fifteen minutes early, and contemplate waiting to see if I spot vivid blue hair before leaving my beloved crowded street. Though, the thought that he might already be inside, combined with what looks to be a five to ten minute line to the door, spurs my feet forward.

I've never minded waiting in line, the opportunity to 'people watch' always welcome, but as I passed by the doors to head to the back of the line, a hand wrapped around, yes _wrapped around_, my upper arm, effectively halting any forward motion. Following the huge hand up the proportionally large arm, shoulder and neck, I'm left gaping at the sadistic smirk of an all too familiar, black haired bouncer.

He spoke over the noise of the crown and the music blaring just beyond the open doors, "Shiba Kaien?"

I felt an eyebrow rise while I looked at him in confusion, how the hell did he know who I was? I remember seeing him guarding the back stage door Ichigo disappeared behind last time I was here, but I've never actually met this man, "Sorry, but I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. Who are you?"

The man's face crinkled with laughter, eye patch and all, "Well, you certainly look like Grimm's type, but I can't imagine someone polite as yerself puttin' up with 'im. Name's Kenpachi, follow me." He nodded to the other bouncer, another intimidating muscular man with short white hair, "Back in a minute Kensei." The other nodded, continuing to check ID's and take money.

Never having relinquished my arm, Kenpachi pulled me into the club. As he moved in front of me, people scrambled to get out of the big guys way and I couldn't say I blamed them. This man was a beast. I was still trying to figure out how he knew who I was when he finally released me upon reaching the bar, signaling to the women I met last time…Nel, was it?

She approached us, flipping the bar towel over her shoulder and smiling widely, "Hey there, welcome back!"

Before I could answer, Kenpachi's gravelly voice cut over the noise, "Nel, this is Grimmjow's, Shiba Kaien. Make sure he's taken care of."

I raised both brows this time at the man's word choice and Nel's smile shifted to an all-knowing one that I wasn't quite sure I deserved just yet. Oh well, when in Rome… "Nice to see you again too and don't worry, I'm easy to please. Gin and tonic if you don't mind, pretty lady."

Kenpachi tilted his head to the side and gave a confused look that seemed out of place on his features, "Yeah, you may look like them, your personality isn't much like theirs. Not very easy ta goad, are yah kid?"

It was about that time I finally figured out how he picked me out of the crowd. Grimmjow must have described my likeness to Ichigo and his white demon boyfriend. And yes, the man was right about both being easy to rile up but, "Nope. Can't say I share that particular trait with them. I consider myself more of a social survivalist."

The big guy snorted, "Too bad," and headed back for the door.

Nel set my finished drink on the bar, "Don't mind him, he just has this weird fascination with getting a rise out of people."

I laughed, "Seems like I'm a bit too laid back for his taste. Hey Nel, any idea where Grimmjow is? He told me to meet him at nine and it's already past."

She smiled and winked, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be around any second now."

As she finished, the dance music cut off and the disk jockey introduced the first dancer of the night, the Blue Panther? I laugh at the name and listen as the man finishes with "…And tonight he's got moves like Jagger."

The beat starts up and I tap my foot to the pleasant sound. Well, at least he has good taste in music. Hopefully the moves are good enough to redeem him from that ridiculous name. Turning with my drink in hand I'm just in time to watch the lights come on a deep red, casting a crimson glow onto the stage.

"_Just shoot for the stars,_

_If it feels right _

_Then aim for my heart…_

Yellow and orange lights come on as well, complementing the red as the warm, candle-like colors, illuminate a den type, dark suede chair facing away from the audience. The back of the chair was too tall to see over, but slick white shoes and slacks could be seen bouncing to the beat between the legs of the obstruction.

…_If ya feel like can take me away_

_And make it OK,_

_I swear I'll behave..._

At the word 'behave' the _blue_ headed dancer swiftly stood and swung around to the side of the chair, now facing the audience with that glorious bad boy smile…Holy fucking God!

…_You wanted control,_

_So we waited,_

_I put on a show,_

_Now we're naked…_

Clad in an all-white business type suit, my date stood on stage, body swaying to the beat suggestively and grinning like a maniac. Anticipation grips me instantaneously as he loosens that hair-matching, teal tie.

…_You say I'm a kid,_

_My ego is big,_

_I don't give a shit,_

_And it goes like this…_

He pushes forward, letting his arms fall back as the white jacket slides fluidly down the same colored, satin, long sleeve button up. His feet continuously moving to the beat, he spins in place, right hand at his collar as he abruptly stops to face the crowd once more. Quick and graceful, that hand slides down, rapidly unfastening the buttons in its descent. Damn, he's good.

…_Take my by the tongue and I'll know you,_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you…_

Shirt now open and floating around tanned skin and ripped muscles, the growing crowd cheers and hollers louder as his left hand descends to the top of the white slacks, popping the button and sliding the zipper without breaking stride.

…_All the moves like Jagger…_

Teasing onlookers with just a brief glimpse of teal beneath the open zipper, he spins around again, pants falling gracefully in mid-motion.

…_I've got the moves like Jagger…_

The teal little G-string we are gifted with shows that the _Blue Panther_ doesn't care much for imagination. And if that bulge was anything to go by, I could be one very happy man.

_I've got the mooooooooves like Jagger…_

When the spin is complete, he easily kicks off the shoes and steps the rest of the way out of the pants, fully freed for provocative motions in a sexy little G-string and matching tie.

_(Electronic instrumental)_

My member twitches and stirs as I watch him dance through the instrumental and I nearly drop my drink when he makes eye contact and winks at me, my brain going dead to everything save the blue beast on stage.

…_And it goes like this…_

From the smooth, never faulting footwork, to the teasing thrusts of his hips just out of the fans' reach, and that arrogant yet sexy as hell smile, this man screams 'I could be the hottest sex you've ever had' without ever having to open his mouth.

…_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you,_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you…_

Finally moving close enough to accept bills, he seems to know which customers to allow slipping money in his waistband, smoothly avoiding the belligerent ones that might try to cop a feel or finish off the G-string. Feeling slightly left out, I quickly slide a generous bill from my wallet and maneuver my way to the stage.

…_The moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the mooooooooves like Jagger…_

He looks a little surprised by my boldness and rewards me by dropping to his knees, close enough that his teal covered bulge is only inches from my face. Feigning coyness, I lock eyes with him while giving the most innocent, unsure look I can pull off, simultaneously letting the back of my hand 'accidentally' brush the 'offered' package before slipping the bill in the waistband.

…_I don't need to try to control you,_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you…_

I hear a barely audible growl as his eyes darken with poorly masked desire, and I'll be damned if I wasn't drowning in those deep blue pools.

…_The moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the mooooooooves like Jagger…"_

All too soon, he reluctantly pulls away to placate the rest of his fan base while the instrumental starts up again. With about another minute in, the song is quieted with the dimming of the lights and while it definitely isn't the end of the song, I can't disagree with wrapping up here…too much more of naked Grimmjow and people might start having seizures.

He finally makes his exit, leaving the stage crew to the rest and I'm left contemplating how to work out another, preferably more private show. Damn, I don't think there's enough ice in Dante's final circle of Hell to cool me down after that.

_= = Page Break = =_

Taking my eyes off the kid for a split second to gauge the distance between myself and the money wielding fans, I look back up and nearly falter my act when I find him missing. I rotate my hips suggestively to distract those watching while I scan the room for my lost target. Imagine my pleasure as I find him smoothly maneuvering his way to the stage. Not wasting anytime, I break the routine slightly to meet him at the right edge, dropping to my knees and purposefully giving him a better look.

My forwardness caught up with me though when he oh so boldly let the back of his hand brush the part of me that I can now only imagine inside of his cocky ass. I had to fight the urge to yank him up on stage with me, thoughts of molesting that taut body at the forefront of my mind.

Forcing myself to pull away before doing something I'd never live down, I finish the song with the most pleasant sexual tension I've felt in a while. The chance of finishing our little showdown of will is looking pretty damn good based on the look he's currently sporting.

_= = Page Break = = _

"G-God Grim-Grimmjow…_so fucking big._" He panted, the last part coming out as a whisper, but definitely didn't go unheard, as I finished sliding my aching length home.

I smirked and leaned down, chest covering his back as I nipped an earlobe, "Yeah, hard to believe something this big fits into something so small and tight." I rocked my hips in emphasis, shaking in restraint as I waited for the green light.

His muscles twitched as he slowly pulled forward and pushed back again, testing the waters, "Fuck, this is gonna be _gooood_."

"You've got no idea, Kid. Just give me the green light and I'll have yah screamin' in seconds."

He threw a challenging look over his shoulder, "You've got good talk, now let's see if you've got what it takes to back it up."

'_Fuckin' finally!' _Pulling back out, I slammed in again quickly and set a rough pace that had his knuckles white against my navy satin sheets, doing what he could to keep up. I pushed his upper body down into the mattress and gripped his hips tightly, stealing his capacity to meet my thrusts but giving me full control and access to-

"Ah-ha, Holy Fuck!" Yeah, that. I set a brutal pace at that angle, pounding into that tight heat with every ounce of strength I could gather. The bedframe was thumping unashamedly against the wall, the sound competing with our own slapping of skin. Wanting to see his face as he made all those dick hardening sounds, I pulled out and knelt back to flip him over. Lifting his legs into the crook of each arm, I impaled him again, moving rapidly once more in that tight heat and watching his face contort in pleasure. So hot. It was so fucking hot-

"_Grimm!_" My movements faltered at the nickname. It was like a cold bucket of water had been dumped over my whole body and it took all I could not to still as I waited for the pained anger that was sure to follow. I never allowed another to use that name in bed, not since Ichigo. No, in pleasure, that name was just for him.

"Grimmjow?" Kaien's winded voice questioned my slowing pace and I looked down at him. I took in his dark, sweat slicked bangs plastered to his forehead, the rise and fall of his heaving chest, the way his darkened green eyes held slight worry at my sudden change of mood.

I stilled in confusion when the anger didn't come. The shadow of the pain was still there, but it felt more like a tribute to acceptance than despair. The acceptance that yes, I lost something, but it doesn't matter anymore. Looking back into the confused eyes of Kaien, for the first time in nearly six years I felt at peace with that loss.

Maybe it was the fact that they looked so much alike, or maybe…Just maybe I'm ready to make a place for this Kid in my tattered fucked up excuse for a love life. Either way, I'm finally letting go. I laughed, making the Kid jump, looks like I gained something without realizing it.

He was obviously still confused as all hell, but he lightened up a bit when I started laughing, "So you are still in there…You gonna finish what yah started, or am I gonna have ta take over?"

I started moving again and he let out a relieved sigh, "Not unless you are ready to fight for the lead."

"Honestly, I'm kind of winded and was hoping I wouldn't have to."

I smirked, "Well then it's a good thing we're on the same page."

He opened his mouth to respond, but it only came out as a loud groan when I pounded into his sweet spot once more, getting back up the brutal pace. His moans were loud and long, and I wondered sadistically if I could make them loud enough to wake my asshole brother on the other side of the house.

Reaching around, I grabbed his leaking cock, and tugged in time with my ruthless thrusts.

"Gods yes! Gr-Grimm!" Ah, a screamer, even better.

"Yah like that?"

He shuddered, "Fuck yes. Do it to me harder!" Seems like he enjoys the dirty talk as much as I do.

"Yeah, I'll pound you through the fuckin' mattress!" He shuddered again and clamped almost unbearably tightly around me. "Fuck." His slick release coated my hand, sliding between my fingers as I continued pumping, his body jerking under me.

"Ah-ha, so good Grimm…" And just like that the tightly wound coil inside me snapped, and I poured everything I had into the tight, quivering body below, "Ah, Kaien."

I pulled out and threw myself down next to him, tossing my arm across his abdomen.

He turned his head to face me, shallow breathes still working their way out, "That was…that was…"

I smiled back at him, "Yeah. Let's do it again in the morning."

At first he looked pleased, then confused, "You want me to stay?"

Seriously? "Fuck yes I want you to stay, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I got the impression you were still having issues with…" He rotated his hand in the air, seeming to be looking for a certain word, but that didn't matter. I got the gist of what he was trying to say.

"Look Kaien, it's too late to back out now. I actually like you, meaning you're in this for the long haul." I pulled him closer trying to decide if I wanted to continue, we've only known each other for a couple months and while I didn't want to scare him off, I wasn't about to make the same mistake I did with Ichigo. No, not this time. Make no mistake, after tonight Kaien would know what I wanted from him. "I'll understand if this makes you uncomfortable, but you gotta know that if you stay, yer mine."

_= = Page Break = =_

"I'll understand if this makes you uncomfortable, but you gotta know that if you stay, yer mine." His voice was quiet, but serious. I'll admit that this development shocks me somewhat. With the way he's always reacted about the little orange headed bombshell, I honestly didn't think he was ready for anything serious. But hey, I'm a patient man when I need to be and planned on working my way in. Looks like that won't be necessary now though.

I smiled at him, "The long haul huh?"

He smirked and ran a hand through his sex tousled electric tresses, "The long haul. And you should know, I'm one stubborn, possessive son of a bitch."

I laughed, "Disclosure appreciated…I'm in." And yah know, staring at the now smiling, blue haired, cerulean eyed, Adonis before me, the long haul sounded pretty damn good.

**Blue Panther-Alright, so I just couldn't help myself…laugh if you want (I certainly did). Remember back when Shiro first met Ichigo and got Grimmjow to cover his shift, pissing off the 'Tenshou' fans? Well Shiro made a 'They were expecting batman and got catwoman instead' joke. So naturally I just haaad to make his name cat related lol. No matter how goofy it sounds to us though, Grimmjow will viciously defend his 'awesome' name against any fool brave enough to attempt teasing…Enter Shirosaki.


	30. Meet the Kurosaki's

**Damn…It's been awhile hasn't it? Two words, New Job. My explanation/apology letter has been posted to my profile page for any who are interested. Thanks again for the favorites and reviews! They are really the only reason I come back around once in a blue moon.

*Bleach belongs to Kubo and One More Chance to Saliva.

Ladies and Gentlemen 30

~Meet the Kurosaki's

I had just finished wiping down the bar when Grimmjow's ringtone began blaring from my bag on the floor…

"_One more chance to write the book,_

_And one more chance to take the stage._

_One more chance to set the hook, _

_And one more chance to turn the page._

_One more chance to get it right, _

_And one more chance to right the wrongs…"_

Flipping the bar towel over my shoulder, I checked the clock and wondered what he could want. Even with the new mystery man he's been seeing, our friendship is still shaky with everything that's happened over the past couple years. With half an hour before opening, I grab the phone and decide to indulge my curiosity, "Cookie! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Snowflake, good to know that even with a whole week and a half apart yah still manage to annoy the shit outta me."

"All a part of my charm."

"Yeah, still trying to figure out how I lost to your 'charm.'" He is of course referring to having lost Ichigo, but the bitterness that was once there when discussing my lover is all but disappeared from his voice. Good to know he's moving on quite nicely.

"Now Grimm, yah know a good magician never reveals his secrets."

"Whatever whitey."

His following silence has my curiosity peaking again, "So, why the sudden urge to speak? Did yah just miss hearing my voice that much?"

He snorted, "Not on yer life. Just thinkin' that it's been awhile since we all hung out, and this morning realized that I got no idea what's goin' on with you guys."

"Aww, you do miss us!" Too funny.

"Shut-up asshole. So, you guys wanna get together sometime or what?"

Even though he's so fun to pick on when riled, I decide just this once to take mercy, "Yeah, I'll talk to Ichi about when is good. Probably won't be for another couple weeks though. This is my last shift for the week and we are leaving for Kurakara when I get off today. Then we gotta get all his stuff moved before the last semester of his clerkship starts back-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'move his stuff'?" His tone was low and a bit more gravely that normal.

And this is the point where I smack myself for not thinking that sentence through. Neither Ichigo nor I have had a full conversation with Grimmjow since the Orangette in question came back from the states…Fuck.

"You are quite right Cookie, we really should get together more often to discuss the events in our lives…"

"Shirosaki…"

Well, he's probably already figured it out anyhow, so better not to prod the beast by withholding the confirmation, "Ichigo is moving in with me."

…_(Silence)…_

"Grimmjow?"

… …

"Cooookie…You still there, or am I talkin' to myself?"

After the overly long pause, the gruff voice finally made it's was over the line once more, "I don't fuckin' believe it…No way." I expected yelling, cursing, and adamant disallowance, but instead I get deathly silence and disbelief.

"I think I'm offended. Why is it so hard tah believe that Ichi'dwanna move in with me?"

"You expect me to believe you got the second to the most noncommittal being in the world to move in with the first? Sorry I'm a bit skeptical."

"Hey, I committed to that being the second I laid eyes on 'im and I think you underestimate my powers of persuasion."

He snorted, "I'll believe it when I see it."

I felt a smile of success pull at my lips, "Well, we could use the help moving after getting back from the family trip…You'd be surprised how many boxes make up that tiny dorm."

"…He's packed?"

Well, mostly packed but what's the difference, "Yep."

"Alright." …Huh?

"Alright, you believe me?"

"No, alright I'll help him move his shit. Gotta make sure he really wants it and it's not just your 'powers of persuasion' pushing this."

I'll let that one go. "So, you wanna bring your mystery man too?" Yeah, I can't help it, the curiosity is killing me.

He laughed at that, "I'll keep yah posted."

I stayed silent for a minute, hoping he'd elaborate into a probable confirmation, but had no such luck. Damn.

"So, you're finally going to meet the family?" He let out a barking laugh, "Good luck."

Ichigo's warning about his dad being over eccentric and slightly insane flashed through my mind and Grimmjow's remark had me even more curious, "You make it sound like I'm gonna need it."

"If it's still the same Isshin I remember, you will."

"Mind elaborating?"

He laughed again, "Normally I'd just let yah suffer, but since yah were so helpful with my newest dance, I'll give yah a heads up."

"Thanks?" I'm still getting what I want.

"Don't mention it. When I was first introduced to the family, Ichi and I had just walked into the house to see this lunatic at the top of the stairs dressed as a ridiculous, giant, obscenely yellow, rubber duck, with tone deaf singing rattling the house…something about convincing the girls how fun baths are…

_Flashback (Grimmjow's POV)_

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?" Well that just confirmed the unthinkable. The giant rubber duck was indeed, Ichigo's dad.

"Ichigo, my son! We must teach my darling daughters the importance of cleanliness!"

I looked down at Ichigo, his eye twitching in annoyance, "They're freaking 12! They know when to bathe!"

As if just noticing me, the duck quiets, giving me a rather uncomfortable once over, "Ichigo, who's your friend?"

Ichigo blushes, "Like I'm gonna introduce you to him looking like that! Go change!"

The elder Kurosaki gets a glint in his eye, "So he's _that_ kind of friend…Geronimo!"

_End of Flashback_

"Suddenly, the nut case jumps right at me from the top of the stairs and I have to jump back to avoid the collision. Then I'm getting chased around the living room by some retarded looking, squawking duck and I don't know whether to fight back or keep dodging. Finally on the third trip around the living room, Ichigo plants a solid kick to the yellow monstrosity and sends it flying over the back of the couch. The duck clad dad starts whining, Ichigo is seething, one of the girls is laughing her ass off and the other is bawling. It was like I stepped into another fucking dimension!"

By this point I'm laughing so hard that I'm squatting on the ground with tears in my eyes, Jesus what I would've paid to see that.

"Glad you find it so fucking humorous. You're next."

Now I'm just plain excited, "Yeah and I can't wait!"

"Dumbass."

= = Page break = =

Taking the Kurakara exit, I spare a look for my fidgeting lover who is currently re-listing all the dos and don'ts of interacting with his old man, "…I know there's more…Don't encourage him, don't acknowledge him when he starts whining or crying, don't-"

Moving one hand from the wheel, I grab one of his fidgety ones and pull it up to my lips. Keeping my eyes on the road, I place a gentle kiss on the back of the captive hand before cutting him off, "It'll be fine, Love. Don't stress yourself out over nothing."

He snorted, but took a deep breath anyway, "It isn't 'nothing.' You have no idea how…violently embarrassing he can be. And in the case of guys, 'violent' is to be taken literally."

"Well, I wouldn't say I have no idea…Grimmjow did tell me about his first time." I smirked and glanced sideways briefly to catch the bright blush I knew to be there and wasn't disappointed.

Ichigo took his hand back so it could join the other one in hiding his crimson face, "Oh dear God. I'm gonna kill him."

"Aw, don't be upset, I'm the one that asked. Besides, at least now you know I'm prepared for just about anything."

His hands dropped back to his lap and his head thumped back against the headrest, "True, but I still need to take certain precautions..."

Pulling the car into the driveway, Ichigo jumped out before I even parked, making a beeline for the modern two story house. Huh. I thought he was joking when he said that he'd need to check for traps and surprise attacks. Shrugging it off, I kill the engine and slide out of the car. Just as I push the driver seat forward to grab our bags from the back, I catch movement out of the corner of my eye.

Jumping to the side, I narrowly avoid a roundhouse to the head. My attacker advances again, large fist aiming for my face as my hand darts up, encircling his wrist. Letting my body drop low I thrust forward and spin under his arm in one swift movement, finding the pressure point in his trapped wrist as I drag the arm behind him and push the older male into the side of my car. Thanks to my faster than normal reflexes, the line of movements was executed perfectly and the dark haired man was now immobilized between the force of my weight, the unmovable vehicle, and my fingers digging into two of his pressure points; the wrist and neck.

"Kyusho Jutsu! Such an advanced art in the hands of one so young! Where did you get your training?"

I snorted, remembering my training days with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Nothing but the best for Aizen's progeny, "Let's just say it was the best money could buy."

Figuring this to be Ichigo's eccentric father, I Release him and am shocked by his speed as he whips around, gripping me in an unsuspecting, uncomfortable hug, "I, Kurosaki Isshin, deem you worthy of my son!"

I shift a little, trying to find room to get air to my lungs, "Aw, now you're just tryin' tah flatter me." So this was Ichi's old man huh? Normally parents hate me. Good thing the only one that matters seems to be different, "Tensa Shirosaki. It's a pleasure."

Over his shoulder and the hood of my car, I catch Ichigo exiting the house, two teenage girls in tow. "Dad, get the hell off him!"

The elder Kurosaki backed off with a goofy smile and spun back around to face his son, "A fine specimen you have found my son! Now you can both move in with Dad!"

As I contemplated how, or if I should even respond to that, one of the girls, the blonde…Yuzu, I assume, called out, "Dad, help Shiro-nii carry in the bags, dinner will be ready soon." Huh, never been a Shiro-nii before…I could definitely get used to that.

Grabbing the rest of the bags Isshin left behind as he dutifully followed his daughter's orders, I watched amused as he bound up the stairs and through the door, yelling out the joys of a family dinner. Chuckling, I walk up to Ichigo and the girls, noticing the curious, yet hard stare of…Karin, I believe. "Somethin' on yer mind?"

Her gaze didn't falter, "Just wondering how freaking weird you have to be to get the approval of our egg-headed father so fast."

I snorted and was thinking of how to respond when a laughing Ichigo beat me to it, "You have no idea."

I tried to look offended, but was so amused and taken with his laugh that I probably failed miserably, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Huge smile still in place he began shaking his head and turned to lead the girls inside, "Karin, Yuzu, this is Shiro."

Karin responded first, "Yeah, figured that one out, thanks genius." Followed closely by Yuzu turning around for a short bow, "Pleased to finally meet you Shiro-nii," and then following the other two through the door.

I stood there a little shell shocked at the oddness of it all before I remembered that I was supposed to be offended, "Oi, Ichigo!"

And that's how I met the Kurosaki's.

***Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
